A New Star is Born: Part 7 of the Daughters of Crystal Tokyo
by ladyrose82
Summary: Seiya thought she'd finally won the happiness she and her beloved Kiyoko had worked so hard for. But hearts are shattered and sacrifices must be made when it comes to light Kiyoko is pregnant with a child conceived while she was trapped in the 20th century. Most everyone, including Seiya, assumes that the child belongs to Haruka. But hidden danger awaits, the future uncertain now.
1. Chapter 1: A Soldier's Sacrifice

**A New Star is Born:**

 _ **A Sailor Moon/Crystal Tokyo Fanfiction**_

 _ **The 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **part in the "Daughters of Crystal Tokyo" Collection**_

 **By Chari VonDillarizz**

 _ **Check out my fan fiction Facebook page at:**_ _ **ladyrose82fanfic**_

 **Warning:** **Adult themes and content, reader discretion advised.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own or profit from any existing properties of the Sailor Moon Universe, with exception of originally created characters and properties. Thank you.**

 **Credit of Inspiration:** **I want to thank my friends and readers who have stuck with Kiyoko and the Senshi as this journey continues. I hope you'll all stick around until the very end. Please feel free to leave a review, any feedback is appreciated!**

 _ **Chapter 1: A Soldier's Sacrifice**_

 ***Kiyoko***

It had been two weeks since Kiyoko had told Seiya that she was pregnant. As she sat alone in the temple she thought back to that night…..

After the incident with Seiya, Kiyoko had let Haruka lead her back to the chambers she shared with Michiru. When they entered Michiru's face went stark white and she took Kiyoko by hand, sitting her in a nearby chair. She exchanged a look with Haruka and then spoke tentatively, "Kiyo-chan, what happened? What's wrong?"

Kiyoko looked at Haruka and whispered, "You remember…. Do you remember the morning you saw Seiya leaving my hotel?"

Haruka concentrated and replied, "Yes, I remember…." Her voice trailed off and her eyes widened, "Oh."

Michiru had obviously also connected the dots when she asked, "Are you pregnant Kiyoko?" She still held her hand.

Nodding, Kiyoko explained what happened, feeling that warmth in her heart again. Only now she knew it was her unborn child. When she got to the part about the spell she cast with Setsuna it seemed as if understanding clicked for both of them. She started to whisper, "She thinks…"

Cutting into what Kiyoko couldn't say, Michiru spoke, "Seiya thinks the baby belongs to Haruka somehow. Of course she'd make that assumption." She shook her head.

Tears in her eyes, Kiyoko snapped, "She doesn't know any better!" And then she lowered her voice, continuing, "But I can't tell her the truth. She'll feel betrayed no matter what…. And Setsuna was very clear." Kiyoko looked down at her stomach, folding her hands over it gently.

Haruka and Michiru exchanged a look, a look that spoke a thousand words in a split second. They knew what they would do, what had to be done. They'd been soldiers, partners for eternity. All of the sacrifices they'd made in the past spoke to their commitment to the princesses that they served, the princesses that they'd come to regard as so much more over the years. With a nod from Michiru, Haruka bent down on one knee in front of Kiyoko and took her hand from Michiru's, "Don't worry Kiyoko. We'll do whatever it takes." In that moment it was decided and Haruka leaned in to kiss Kiyoko's hand.

Since then there'd been much upheaval all over the Crystal Palace. No one except Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna knew the truth. Seiya had begun staying the suite that Endo and Ruka were still sharing. Haruka had been staying with Kiyoko in her chambers, spending several nights just comforting her as she cried herself to sleep. Michiru had requested being put on constant planetary patrols. Everyone made the assumption that Michiru and Haruka had split up and so Michiru stayed away to help solidify that as well as the assumption that Seiya had made. They felt it was better this way. As a result, Kiyoko had spent even more time in the temple. Haruka always waited outside the door, respecting how difficult this was. Fortunately, regardless of her feelings Serenity had relieved Haruka of all of her other duties to stay by Kiyoko's side. The only one who dared to enter was Setsuna. Mostly she did the same thing she'd done before, simply being there with her.

However, the time to return to Estara had come. They'd be traveling by ship because of the baby. Seiya and Ruka were going back, but Endo requested to stay on Earth. He wanted to spend time with Usa-chan, working on their magic together. Kiyoko also suspected he was torn by the emotional conflict and seeking refuge. She couldn't blame him for that. Haruka would also being going back, continuing to look after Kiyoko. It made Kiyoko feel terrible on so many levels. She felt wrong taking her from Michiru. No matter how it looked to everyone else, Kiyoko knew that she was separating two soulmates. In addition, she knew how much pain it would cause Seiya to be trapped on that ship with her and Haruka for two days. Though she'd already declared that she'd be piloting the entire trip. Kiyoko knew it was only to keep herself distracted. In trying to grant Seiya some kindness in all of this pain, Kiyoko was blocking as much of their bond as she could.

Disturbing the stream of thoughts in Kiyoko's mind, she heard a commotion outside the temple doors. Letting her senses spread out Kiyoko realized that Rei was trying to enter the temple and Haruka was standing in her way. Kiyoko sent a message to Haruka telepathically to let Rei pass. She wasn't certain of her intentions, but she didn't want to hide from Rei. Kiyoko may not be able to be honest with Rei, however something inside of her knew she didn't want to hide from her either. She stood as she heard Rei's footsteps get closer and then stop. Kiyoko didn't turn, addressing Rei, "What can I do for you Sailor Mars?"

"You've been hiding in here for three weeks and now you're leaving," Rei spoke firmly, "What you can do for me your highness is tell me the truth."

"What are you talking about Rei," Kyoko asked, already exhausted, even though it was only midday. They were set to leave at sunset.

Rei crossed her arms, "I remember seeing you… back then…. You were not in pain over Haruka."

Well, Kiyoko hadn't known Rei remembered. It wasn't surprising though. She spun the web she had no choice in, "You're right, I wasn't. But loneliness can be as much a monster as jealousy."

"So you expect me to believe that both you and Haruka are throwing away your soulmates over one night of loneliness? I don't buy it," She spoke harshly and shook her head.

Of course Kiyoko knew that Rei was right. If it were so simple they'd both be fighting for the one they loved. But her words at Kiyoko's heart and so she yelled in response, "This is none of your concern Sailor Mars! Get out!"

Within seconds Haruka was there, standing beside Kiyoko. Her voice nearly a growl when she spoke, "You heard her Mars." Turning her head, Haruka saw how exhausted Kiyoko was, actually on the verge of collapse. Scooping her up into her arms, "You need to rest Kiyoko." With that she carried Kiyoko right past Rei and out of the temple, ignoring the stares of castle staff as she carried the pregnant queen back to the chambers she now shared with Kiyoko.

When they reached their destination, Setsuna was waiting. Haruka looked down at Kiyoko, already sleeping. She whispered, "This child takes so much from her."

"I know," Setsuna replied and open the doors, walking with Haruka as she laid her down on the bed gently. Looking at Kiyoko, Setsuna spoke quietly, "I'll stay with her. Go and do what you need to do before your departure.

Haruka was surprised, knowing what Setsuna was referring to. She nodded and whispered, "Thank you." Then Haruka left, closing the door behind her. Setsuna pulled a chair up next to the sleeping beauty.

 ***Hestia***

It was dark in the temple, but that was always true. The temple of Taimu had no real windows, only the looking glass mirrors. Hestia stood in front of one of them, her fiery red hair falling down her back. It was a stark contrast to the white dress she wore. Hestia had been watching this same mirror for some time now. Watching, deciding what to do. It was a difficult thing. Her sister and fellow keeper of the temple came to stand behind Hestia. As she spoke her voice echoed through the temple, "Hestia… You stare and stare, despite knowing what has to be done. We have no choice here. The danger is clear and we must snuff it out."

Nodding, with her lips pursed, Hestia replied, "Yes, Nyx, I know. But snuffing out life is never an easy thing. Besides, we need to wait. It has too much protection now." Hestia's voice was melancholy as she spoke, her heart always heavy with the prospect of taking a life… even one this dangerous.

"You're right Hestia. We will wait until the queen goes home. That is when we will complete our task. We will eliminate the threat as is our duty," Nyx, a pale beauty with white hair in almost a pixie cut, put her head on her sister's shoulder, watching the mirror that showed the sleeping queen…. And her, the most beloved child of Chronos. Seeing Pluto there only solidified Nyx's resolve. Oh how her heart overflowed with hatred for Pluto….


	2. Chapter 2: Saying Goodbye

_**Chapter 2: Saying Goodbye**_

 ***Haruka***

It hadn't taken long for her to find Michiru. Her patrols had taken her to the farthest reaches of the world, the mountains were cold and windy. Michiru stood near the summit, surveying the area as far as the Senshi's eye could see. She did not turn to look at Haruka when she came to stand behind her. She murmured her words, knowing only the Senshi of the wind would hear her, "Should you be here? Who is with Kiyoko?"

Haruka leaned in and whispered, "Setsuna is with her. I wanted to see you." She wrapped her arms around Michiru, needing a last embrace before leaving her beloved Michi for who knew how long. Haruka would do her duty, as a Senshi and as Kiyoko's faithful protector. However, not knowing when she'd return to Earth made Haruka hunger for Michiru.

While she couldn't pull herself away from Haruka, Michiru questioned, "Are you sure Haruka? We've gone to so much trouble…." Her voice trailed off as she felt Haruka's lips on her neck. It was like her entire body was on fire…. Oh how she'd missed Haruka these last two weeks. Michiru twisted her body to face Haruka, kissing her fervently. It was not long before all reason was lost and nothing but passion existed. The two of them lost in the passion of goodbye, the future so uncertain.

It wasn't long before Haruka knew she had to go. Kissing Michiru one last time, Haruka looked at her, so much she wanted to say to her love, her partner. In Michiru's eyes she saw the same thing. Instead of saying what she knew Michiru already knew, Haruka simply said, "Goodbye Michi."

Michiru let her hands drop and stepped away, "Watch over her, over them. Protect them Haruka." With that she turned and started away, continuing her patrols with tears she refused to shed in her heart.

 ***Seiya***

She sat there, willing her feet to move, but they wouldn't listen. Seiya needed to ready the ship. It was her duty as pilot. But how could she ready the ship that would take her wife back to Estara carrying Haruka's child…. Haruka by her side instead of Seiya. Everything inside her felt broken and cold. Once again, Seiya had ended up as not enough for another daughter of the Silver Millennium. Seiya was brought out of the fog in her mind when her daughter, Ruka, shook her. Seiya looked up and tried for a weak smile, "What is it Ruka?"

Ruka felt so badly for her Papa. However, she felt for her mother too. Ruka couldn't imagine what it'd be like to be trapped and alone like she was. She'd spent her short life surrounded by love and support. Ruka couldn't condone her mother's choice, but neither could she condemn her for it. Looking down at her Papa she said, "It's time to go and get everything ready."

"Thank you Ruka," Seiya said and forced herself to stand up and the two of them started toward the door when it opened.

Usagi stepped into the room, smiling at Ruka, but her eyes full of sympathy for Seiya. She turned to her granddaughter and spoke sweetly, "Ruka, Usa-chan and Endo wanted a chance to say goodbye. They're in the library. Why don't you go and see them." Sparing a moment to look at her Papa, she nodded and off she went. Once she was gone, Usagi closed the door and spoke, "Seiya."

It was one word, but it echoed in her mind, making her think back in time which only proved to make her head and her heart ache. Seiya replied weakly, "What do you need Usagi?" Usagi just looked at her, with those compassionate eyes. While Kiyoko's eyes favored her father's, Seiya could always see Usagi's compassion… Her warm light when she looked into Kiyoko's eyes before all of this.

Usagi whispered, "I just came to make sure you were okay…. To go back I mean." She wrung her hands together as she spoke.

Reaching out, Seiya almost took those hands, but pulled back at the last second. Then she said, "I am a Senshi, I have a duty to my world. I have to go back." Usagi nodded, her eyes tearing up. Seiya managed another weak smile, "Don't worry Odango, I'll be okay. Now I have to go get the ship ready. Kiyoko has asked to leave at sunset." Usagi nodded again and stepped to the side so that Seiya could walk past. She wished she understood what was going on with her daughter, but she didn't. No matter how far away the one you love is… You don't betray them.

 ***Kiyoko***

When Kiyoko woke up, she felt panicked. Where was Haruka? Normally she laid with her, but all she felt when she reached out were empty sheets. From the side of the bed, she heard Setsuna's voice, "It's alright Kiyo-chan. She just went to say goodbye to Michiru. Haruka should be back shortly." The relaxation in Kiyoko's body was visible. Setsuna moved from the chair to the edge of the bed, "Did you sleep well Kiyoko?"

Kiyoko rolled over to face Setsuna, clearing the hair from her face, and replied, "I suppose I did. I didn't dream, good or bad, it was like all of my energy was just gone." As she placed one hand on her stomach Kiyoko continued, "The little one is very demanding. I also think the baby is growing faster than normal, so she needs more from me."

Setsuna nodded, "I think so too." She looked at Kiyoko with sadness in her eyes and said, "It is almost time to go. Let's get you ready while we wait for Haruka. I packed both your bags while you slept. Now to get you bathed and looking like a queen." She stood and extended her hand to Kiyoko. Kiyoko took it, a little frustrated at needing it, and let Setsuna help her to the bath.

Once she was in the tub, Kiyoko just sat there, soaking up the water, her eyes closed as Setsuna washed her hair. This had also become a regular occurrence. As Setsuna rinsed the shampoo out of Kiyoko's hair, Kiyoko looked down and saw that there was the tiniest visibility of pregnancy in her stomach. She was so surprised that she gasped very loudly. Setsuna followed Kiyoko's eyes down to her stomach and saw what she did. But there was a sudden knock, and the sound of Haruka shouting, "Kiyoko! Kyioko! Is something wrong?"

Kiyoko thought to herself that it must be nearing time to go if Haruka had returned. She called back, "Everything is alright. Come in." Through their bond Kiyoko could sense nervousness, which was a bit understandable considering Kiyoko's irrational behavior the last time she'd invited Haruka in during a bath. Kiyoko sighed and said, "If everyone is to believe we're intimate then we have to play our parts well." She felt guilty hearing her own words, but they'd all made a commitment to this plan… To prevent this paradox from getting worse and to protect Kiyoko and her unborn child.

Knowing that Kiyoko was correct, Haruka came in and came over to the tub, "So, what's up?" She still looked nervous, but at least she'd made it inside.

Setsuna answered Haruka's inquiry, "We were right in thinking the child is developing at a quickened rate. There's already minor physical change in Kiyoko."

Without thinking Haruka leaned down, looking at Kiyoko, "Already? Are you sure?"

Kiyoko found it a little amusing that Haruka had been nervous a moment ago and now she was practically leaning into the tub. She pointed at her stomach and said, "Yes. There. I can see it."

Haruka looked where Kiyoko was pointing and then at Setsuna. Setsuna looked at her and spoke flatly, "You know I can't tell you and this time I don't have anything to tell anyway. It's a mystery to me as well. All the more reason for you to stay by her side." Haruka nodded, starting to walk away. Kiyoko started to get out of the tub and then nearly fell, Haruka's instincts taking over, causing her to catch Kiyoko's wet and naked body.

Setsuna helped get Kiyoko to her feet and chuckled a little, "Looks like you'll have to change Haruka." She helped Kiyoko get dried off and out of the now wet and slippery bathroom.

Once back in the bedroom, Kiyoko was so frustrated with the whole thing that she pulled away from Setsuna, "I can walk on my own. Damn bathtub." Haruka walked past her and into the closet, grabbing a pair of black slacks, a blue top and a black off the shoulder long sleeved shirt and a blue over shirt. The pants were hers, but the top layers were Kiyoko's. Pretty much everything she'd brought from her room with Michiru was already packed. When Kiyoko entered the closet, Haruka was stripping off her wet clothes. Now it was Kiyoko's turn to be embarrassed.

Setsuna walked up behind Kiyoko and said, "Take your own advice my Queen. You can't be timid either. I'm pretty sure the two of you will be under quite the scrutiny when you arrive on Estara."

"You're right Setsuna. Ruka tells me that Seiya has spent quite a bit of time in contact with Taiki and Yaten," She said, swallowing hard and stepping in to get dressed herself. This trip wouldn't involve lighter travel clothing for Kiyoko. She wanted to keep her stomach concealed. When she looked over at Haruka, now dressed and ready, Kiyoko did have to admit that her protector did look quite beautiful. Haruka didn't say anything, but she'd obviously picked up on Kiyoko's thoughts because she smiled at her before she picked up the bags Setsuna had packed. The time Kiyoko had been dreading had come. The next two days would be painful for everyone aboard that ship.

Setsuna hugged Kiyoko and whispered, "Take care Kiyo-chan. You are strong and I love you for it." Kiyoko hugged her back tightly. It wasn't often that you heard Setsuna say that she loved someone. After releasing Kiyoko Setsuna turned to Haruka with a firm voice, "Protect them. Never forget your duty." But then her voice became soft, "I'll keep her company. I promise." Haruka nodded, unable to thank Setsuna properly for everything.

With that, Kiyoko and Haruka headed toward the landing pad where a spaceship, Kiyoko's heartbroken wife, and her compassionate daughter waited. Kiyoko whispered, "This is going to be a long voyage," As if to comfort her, her heart was filled with her child's warmth again.


	3. Chapter 3: No Words

_**Chapter 3: No Words**_

 ***Serenity***

Serenity sat in one of the castle gardens, sipping a cup of tea while she sat across from Hotaru. Hotaru was so patient, letting Serenity be lost in her thoughts. And her thoughts were all over today. Today was the day her sister was departing for Estara…. Her sister who was pregnant with Haruka's love child from the past… And she'd been chastised for her time travel etiquette. Though she felt for Kiyoko, remembering being all alone in the twentieth century knowing the peril her own time was in. But she felt for Seiya and Michiru as well, the two of them had been hurt by Kiyoko and Haruka's moment of weakness. That made her mind think back to just after this situation came to light….

 _Michiru bowed before Serenity, her face somber and pale. However, she spoke with the same poise and dignity that she always had, "Your highness, in light of recent events I would like to request to be reassigned to the planetary patrols. I believe it would be better for… everyone."_

 _Serenity looked on Michiru with compassion. Michiru had always been so understanding of the closeness Kiyoko and Haruka shared. She'd treated Kiyoko like a daughter, protected her with the most serious of commitment. There was no way that Serenity could deny the request. She spoke gently, "Of course Sailor Neptune. That is not a problem. I just wish I could do more for you."_

 _Michiru shook her head, "Do not trouble yourself Serenity. This is enough. Distance is what is best. But I appreciate your compassion. Now if you'll excuse me." Michiru rose and walked away, carrying a sense of resignation about her. Serenity just watched her, knowing there were no words._

"Serenity? Serenity," Hotaru had finally spoken, bringing Serenity out of the chaos in her mind.

She blinked and replied, "I'm sorry Hotaru, I was lost in thought I suppose. What were you saying?"

Hotaru put her hand on Serenity's, smiling a small smile at her best friend, "It's almost time for them to leave. Do you want to go and say goodbye?"

That was a loaded question. Of course Serenity wanted to go and see her sister off, but at the same time… How could she face her? Serenity understood her feelings, but not what she'd done. Looking at Hotaru, Serenity nodded, "I'd like to, but will you go with me?"

 ***Kiyoko***

When Kiyoko and Haruka reached the landing pad, Kiyoko didn't see Seiya anywhere but she did see her daughter Ruka. Poor Ruka looked so miserable and conflicted. It made Kiyoko question her resolve, seeing how her children were suffering. Endo hadn't even come to say goodbye. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Haruka shake her head once, signaling Kiyoko not to give in. Haruka was right, but it didn't make this any easier. As they reached the ship Kiyoko spoke uncertainly to her daughter, "Hello sweetheart, is everything ready? Where's your Papa?"

Ruka looked at her mother with compassionate eyes and replied, "Hey mamma. We're all set…. Papa is on board already." Her face melancholy at that statement, however she turned to Haruka and tried to smile, "Let me take those and get them on board. You two will have your own quarters. Papa said if she got tired she'd crash on the extra bed in my room." She held out her hands expectantly.

Haruka was so caught off guard that she handed the young Senshi in training the bags, "Thank you Ruka." She was proud of her for being supportive of both her parents in this situation, it couldn't be an easy task.

As Ruka headed into the ship with the bags, Kiyoko heard footsteps and then shouting from behind. When she turned she saw Serenity, quickly making her way toward them with Hotaru at her side. Serenity shouted again, "Wait!"

Kiyoko was so happy to see her sister coming to see her off that tears started welling up in her eyes and she began running to meet her without thinking. Just as she was about to reach them she was reminded of the drain on her energy and started to collapse. Luckily Hotaru was fast and caught her. Kiyoko looked up at her and said with flushed cheeks, "Thank you. I forget what a bad idea some things are right now."

Haruka came to a stop just behind them in an instant and took Kiyoko from Hotaru, leaning the Queen on her for support. Looking down she spoke with chastisement in her voice, "You have to be more careful Kiyo-chan."

Not looking up, Kiyoko answered, "I know Haruka. I'm sorry." Then she looked at her sister and was perplexed. Serenity looked angry. Kiyoko asked her, "What is it Serenity?"

Pursing her lips Serenity thought to herself that Kiyoko was right to question her, but she had no good answer. She'd always loved and respected Haruka, however seeing her like this with Kiyoko… and Kiyoko being so docile towards someone. It was unsettling to say the least. So she swallowed what she wanted to say and instead said, "I'm just worried about you Kiyoko."

Kiyoko nodded and told her sister, "Don't worry about me Serenity. Haruka is taking good care of me, of us." She put her hand on her stomach without thinking and smiled up at Haruka. It was genuine in her appreciation, but it was also part of the show.

"Yes, I see that," Serenity spoke as she narrowed her eyes at Haruka momentarily. But then she turned her attention back to Kiyoko, "Are you sure you should be traveling in this state Kiyo-chan?"

Kiyoko stood herself up straight now, having regained a bit of strength leaning on Haruka. She spoke firmly when she replied to the question, "I have no choice. I am still the Queen of Estara. I still have a duty there. This doesn't change that." It was actually a conversation she and Haruka had a few days ago. Haruka wasn't entirely sure returning to Estara was the best decision either. But Kiyoko was certain it was the right thing. She didn't want the people of Estara to believe that she'd only cared about them or for them because of her relationship with Seiya. And she longed to return to what had become her home. Kiyoko loved Earth, but she needed to be on Estara.

Serenity, nodding understandingly. She reached out and hugged her sister gently, "Take care of yourself Kiyoko. I hope everything works out as it was meant to." A few tears started escaping her eyes as she pulled back and took Hotaru's hand.

Nodding, Kiyoko knew what her sister was trying to say. She couldn't say what she really wanted to with Haruka right there, so she told Kiyoko what she could. Kiyoko smiled for her sister and said, "Take care of my son Serenity. I know he's hurting. Please look after him." Serenity nodded and Kiyoko knew it was time to go. She looked up at Haruka, playing her part again, "Shall we go dear?" Haruka nodded and even smiled at her, ever the good soldier, holding her arm out for Kiyoko. She took it and the two of them walked away from her sister, whom Kiyoko could hear softly crying behind her. In that moment, Kiyoko was thankful for all of the love and support that surrounded Serenity on Earth… Particularly since she had no idea what to expect when she arrived home.

When Kiyoko and Haruka boarded the ship Kiyoko asked to go and lay down. Haruka looked at her with worry, "Are you sure? You slept most of the afternoon."

"I don't want to sleep, I just want to lay down. It's more comfortable," Kiyoko said sweetly, not wanting Haruka to worry about her. Haruka conceded and took her into their sleeping quarters. Kiyoko climbed into the bed, slipping her shoes off but not bothering with the rest. Haruka pulled the covers over her and started to take care of their bags. Kiyoko patted the spot next to her and said, "Haruka, please come and lay with me." This child, this pregnancy was so draining that it made her feel like she was being needy, reminding her of her mother… Kiyoko loved her mother, but hated being needy. Still she couldn't help but light up when Haruka came over and climbed into the bed, pulling Kiyoko close to her. Kiyoko snuggled into her chest, breathing her fragrance in. This wasn't for show, it was just the way they were with one another. However, Kiyoko still felt a bit guilty and so she whispered, "I'm sorry for being a burden Haruka."

Haruka was surprised to hear the apology that had just come from Kiyoko. She had never carried a child, much less one so demanding…. Haruka felt like she had nothing to apologize for, especially since she knew how alone Kiyoko felt. Being there for her was the least Haruka could do. Feeling what Kiyoko was feeling through their bond just made saying anything like that aloud even more unneeded. Looking down at Kiyoko, whose eyes had started filling with tears again, Haruka knew she had to do whatever it took to console her. She took Kiyoko by the chin and pulled her face up. Then Haruka leaned her head down and kissed Kiyoko gently, hoping it would bring her even the smallest comfort.

It was at that moment that the doors slid open and when Kiyoko and Haruka looked toward them they saw Seiya standing there, clearing intending to say something and just as clearly unable to speak.

5 Page


	4. Chapter 4: Dangerous Thoughts

_**Chapter 4: Dangerous Thoughts**_

 ***Seiya***

Seiya'd been intending to come and make sure everyone was set before taking the ship up, trying to be a bigger person than she knew she was. She still loved Kiyoko after all, and if being with Haruka made her happy…. Well, happiness was what she wanted for Kiyoko…. But the pain in her heart that had been searing became a flame when those doors opened and she saw Haruka kissing HER WIFE! No, Seiya was not the bigger person she wanted to be. Her fists clenched at her sides, torn between decking Haruka and screaming at Kiyoko. With a deep breath she simply said, "Getting ready to take off." She started to turn when she heard Kiyoko speak.

Kiyoko whispered, "I'm sorry…. So sorry." She buried her head in Haruka's chest, unable to keep herself from crying.

Hearing the pain in Kiyoko's voice was worse than if she'd been cold and uncaring. It was so much harder to be angry with her when she could hear the heartbreak in her voice. It made Seiya's own heart break all over again. She didn't turn back, but whispered before she walked back to the cockpit, "I know, Kiyo… I know." Once the cockpit doors had closed completely Seiya allowed herself to give in to the pain in her heart, collapsing to her knees with tears streaming down her face, her thoughts veering into dangerous territory. Why had her other half betrayed her? And why couldn't she force herself to do her duty and not care about the pain in Kiyoko's heart? A part of her wanted to strangle Haruka with her own two hands, but that would only bring more sorrow to Kiyoko and Seiya couldn't be the cause of that either. Oh hell….

A few minutes later the doors opened and Seiya heard Ruka's voice, "Papa?" As Seiya looked up at her, Ruka extended her hand.

Seiya took heer daughter's hand and pulled herself up, wiping the tears from her cheeks. Without looking her in the eye, Seiya said, "Let's get going."

 ***Kiyoko***

When Kiyoko heard the agony in Seiya's voice and the doors slide closed she began sobbing hard into Haruka's chest. Haruka didn't say anything, just stroking Kiyoko's hair and holding her close. A few minutes later they felt the ship powering up and Haruka whispered, "No turning back now."

Kiyoko could feel the loaded nature of the comment and sniffled, "Are you certain about this Haruka?"

Haruka leaned her chin on Kiyoko's head and said, "I made a promise to you and I will do whatever it takes to keep it."

"I don't deserve someone like you in my life," Kiyoko spoke softly, feelings of depression sinking into her heart.

Haruka adjusted her position so that she could look Kiyoko in the eyes when she responded, "You deserve so much more than a simple soldier Kiyo-chan. But I will always be here for you, protecting you and the little one." She actually tentatively put her hand on Kiyoko's stomach.

A stray thought entered into Kiyoko's mind, a double edged thought…. How much she wished that Haruka could be experiencing this with Michiru because that was how it should be… And what it'd be like if this weren't a show…. She chastised herself for the latter. Kiyoko knew where all the hearts in this situation belonged, but she couldn't help but wish for a situation that made her feel less alone. She smiled just a little when Haruka leaned her forehead against Kiyoko's, her hand still on Kiyoko's stomach. Kiyoko whispered, "What's that for?"

"To remind you that regardless of how things came to be, you are NOT alone Kiyo-chan. I love you," The look Haruka wore was both comforting and a bit frightening to Kiyoko. Was it better to not feel alone and risk forgetting it was only an act…? Or to be alone and wait for things to change…? Both were roads riddled with pain.

Breaking into Kiyoko's inner dialogue, Haruka asked her, "What are you thinking," tapping the side of her head, "You were here and then nothing."

Kiyoko could tell that Haruka thought she was having doubts about keeping this child's secret again. She wasn't, but how could she tell her what she was thinking? Speaking with the greatest of hesitation, Kiyoko questioned Haruka, "Are you certain you want to know?" Haruka nodded solemnly. Taking a deep breath Kiyoko told her, "Is it better to take your comfort and risk forgetting this is an act? Or is it better to feel entirely alone, waiting for Seiya to come back to me… which may never happen."

Haruka pulled Kiyoko close enough that their noses nearly touched and whispered, "Take all the comfort you need. All you need to worry about right now is yourself and that child you carry." Knowing what Kiyoko was about to say, Haruka put a finger on her lip and continued, "Usagi and the others will look out for Endo. Seiya, for all her faults, will look out for Ruka. So don't worry about them." Kiyoko nodded and drifted off to sleep without even noticing she was doing it.

 ***Haruka***

Watching Kiyoko fall asleep, Haruka stayed quiet. Of course she'd known this would happen from the minute Kiyoko'd said she wanted to lay down. She probably would've been asleep sooner if not for Seiya. She'd meant what she said about Seiya taking care of young Ruka, but she hated the way all of this was hurting Kiyoko. She laid there, watching Kiyoko, thinking about what she'd said. It was a rock and a hard place. Haruka would NEVEER betray Michiru that way, but part of Haruka did think it all might be easier in a way if this were her child. The idea of having a child that was biologically hers was appealing, but in her mind it would always be with Michi, if it were possible for them. Still, if this were her child she could do so much more for Kiyoko…. Then she swallowed, thinking of what she may have to do when they made it to Estara anyway.

Shaking her head at that, Haruka decided that Kiyoko was sufficiently deep asleep so she got up and headed to the galley, pulling her boots back on before getting off the bed entirely. Trying to spend as much time as she could with Michiru before leaving, Haruka hadn't had much to eat today. She looked about the cabinets and decided on a bowl of cereal. She poured it and sat down at the table to eat.

A few minutes later young Ruka came out and looked at Haruka, "Did you want cereal or do you not know how to cook?"

"I forgot how much I loved your bluntness princess. And honestly, both," Haruka said in response to Ruka's inquiry as she took a bite of cereal.

"My mother says I'm like you in that way. And I'm surprised. She insisted Endo and I learn," Ruka replied.

Haruka nodded, a small smile on her face, "Your mother is a wise woman. I see more in you of her than you think."

Ruka started making herself a sandwich and told her, "I hope so. It was so scary when she almost died before the… wedding."

"Yes, it was. But you did very well, saving her life," Haruka said as she took another bite of cereal. She was about to apologize to Ruka for the way she must be feeling when she heard a scream from the sleeping quarters she shared with Kiyoko. Like a bolt of lightning she'd abandoned the cereal, only half-eaten, and young Ruka, shooting back through the doors.

The sight she took in was terrifying. Kiyoko sat straight up, her eyes completely white and her hands covering her mouth. Swiftly she was at her side, taking her hands and pulling them to her, whispering, "Kiyo-chan?"

Kiyoko blinked at the sound of her name and her eyes returned to normal. She gripped Haruka's hand tightly, "Oh Haruka…. It was terrible…."


	5. Chapter 5: Splintering

_**Chapter 5: Splintering**_

 ***Kiyoko***

Haruka was looking at her with such worried eyes…. If Kiyoko'd had her reason she'd probably be amused. She'd had visions and nightmares for as long as she could remember. But right now all she could think of was the nightmare she'd just had. She whispered, looking straight ahead as if she could still see it, "I was in a dark room filled with mirrors… Each time I looked at one it showed someone I love and then… then just shattered…. until I was alone in complete and utter darkness." She felt the tears begin rolling down her cheeks, but it was like she was frozen.

Haruka pulled Kiyoko into her arms, feeling how stiff she was just made the whole thing that much more jarring. As Haruka held her she thought about what Kiyoko had described and it did not sound good at all. A moment later the doors opened and young Ruka was standing there this time, a concerned look on her face. Haruka spoke, "Your mother simply had a nightmare. She'll be okay." Even as Haruka said it, she wasn't sure it was the truth.

Ruka wasn't fooled by Haruka's reassuring notion either and she said so, "My mother's nightmares are never simply a nightmare." Then she turned her attention toward Kiyoko, "Mother, is there anything I can get you?"

The question was completely reasonable, yet Kiyoko couldn't voice the first response that came to mind, so she simply said, "No Ruka. I'll be alright." She watched as her daughter turned, clearly wanting to say more, and the doors slid closed. Ruka's face just made Kiyoko more depressed, which made her cry all over again.

Climbing into the bed with her, Haruka began stroking her hair to comfort her. Then she spoke softly, "Go back to sleep Kiyoko. I promise I won't leave you again." Haruka closed her own eyes, trying not to think too much about what that could mean.

 ***Michiru***

It'd only been a short time since they'd left… Since she'd left… But Michiru had to admit, to herself at least, that she missed Haruka terribly. She'd decided not to return to the Crystal Palace immediately. There was nothing for her there anyway. Michiru could do her duty without being there. So she sat on a beach, still in her Fuku but having kicked off her shoes so that she could feel the sand between her toes. She might not be psychic like Kiyoko, but she had keen senses so Michiru knew when Setsuna came to stand nearby. She turned her head and said, "So, you're here to keep me company, am I right?"

Setsuna nodded as she came to sit down next to her. It was mostly dark and the beach was deserted. The moon was beautiful, but not quite full. She slid her boots off and dug her toes into the sand as well, looking up, "The moon is stunning tonight, don't you think?"

Michiru almost smiled as she looked at the moon as well and replied, "Yes, but it's not quite full. Very clever by the way."

Still looking up, Setsuna told Michiru, "I promised them I would be here for you. We're both too proud to admit when we're hurting. So I figured that simply being here was best."

Smiling, thankful for Setsuna's understanding, Michiru simply sat there for a long time. Setsuna was true to her word and didn't say anything. Eventually Michiru broke the silence, "We've been through so much. But somehow this time seems more difficult than any of the others."

It was surprising to hear Michiru voicing her feelings. Setsuna decided that it was best to be frank. After all, she'd lived with and even raised Hotaru with Michiru and Haruka. So she responded, "It's because you've faced everything together and now you both have to face this without the other at your side."

Michiru looked at Setsuna and said, "I am glad you're here. Thank you."

Smiling at Michiru, Setsuna thought to herself how difficult this was for everyone. She was most certainly worried about…. Well, everyone…. Mostly because everything surrounding this child was so cloudy…. After a moment Setsuna just replied with, "You're welcome."

 ***Kiyoko***

Kiyoko must have dosed back off because when she became aware of her surroundings Haruka's arms were still around her, but she was sleeping. Looking up at her faithful protector as she slept Kiyoko felt for her. Perhaps she'd asked too much of her. But there was no turning back now, Haruka had been right about that. Desperate to allow Haruka whatever rest she could get, Kiyoko wiggled out from her arms and silently slipped from the room to look for something to eat. So badly did she not want to wake Haruka that Kiyoko hadn't even bothered with her shoes. So she walked barefoot to the galley.

Once there she looked down and her stomach and said aloud, really just thinking to herself, "What shall we eat little one?"

"If this one is anything like the twins, then just sit down and I'll make you some soup," Seiya said walking from the cockpit. She was a bit shocked at her own words, but it was habit. And it was already out there now.

Astounded by what she'd just heard; it took Kiyoko a moment to respond. She waved her hands and said, "That's alright Seiya. You don't have to do that."

Seiya looked at her, alone like this, with her rumpled dress and bare feet. It was a sight she'd always enjoyed, the great heir to the golden crystal as simply a woman and not some regal and ethereal creature. At the same time, it splintered her heart as well, knowing that she was sharing this side of herself with someone else…. Especially Haruka. It was torture, but Seiya couldn't deny in her heart that she still loved Kiyoko with every fiber of her being. So she sighed and told her, "Sit down my Queen. I will make you some soup." She walked by Kiyoko without making eye contact and started rummaging through the galley for what she needed.

Pursing her lips, Kiyoko sat down and whispered, "Thank you Seiya." She looked at the table and started tracing her fingers in circles.

With a sadness in her voice, Seiya replied, "You're welcome Kiyoko." She began preparing the same soup she had so many years ago when Kiyoko was carrying Ruka and Endo. There had been a time that this was the only thing that she could stomach. The sense of Deja vu this gave Seiya made her heart crack just a little more, but she couldn't stop herself either. Seiya decided that since she was being masochistic she would ask Kiyoko something, "I heard you scream earlier. Ruka said you had a nightmare, was that it?"

"Yes, I did. I am sorry to have troubled you," Kiyoko said, still speaking quietly, as she continued looking at the table.

Seiya could feel her blood boil. Somehow she went from broken to angry in a flash. She replied with a hard voice, "Right. You have Haruka to take care of you now…. "

Kiyoko looked up from the table, hearing that tone… knowing that how angry Seiya must be to have used it. She wasn't certain of the right thing to say in this situation. Kiyoko could feel her eyes filling with tears, but she refused to release them. She replied, "What can I say Seiya? I have apologized, what is done is done."

"You're right. There is nothing to be said," Seiya spoke through gritted teeth as the soup finished up. Just then the doors to Kiyoko's quarters opened and Seiya saw Haruka emerge. When the two of them locked eyes it made Seiya's blood boil even more. She spoke, gritting her teeth even harder, "This soup, it was the only thing she could eat early in her pregnancy with the twins… Kiyoko knows the recipe. Learn to make it." And she walked back to the cockpit without another word, afraid of what she'd do if she stayed.

Haruka only spared a second to look at Seiya as she walked away. Then she got a bowl and dished up the soup Seiya had made. Setting it down in front of Kiyoko she said, "Soup?" Kiyoko just nodded and started sipping at the broth, thinking of how grateful she was to Haruka but how much she wished Haruka had stayed asleep.

4 Page


	6. Chapter 6: Rare Moments

_**Chapter 6: Rare moments**_

 ***Nyx***

Standing at just the right able so that she could see two mirrors at once, Nyx cast her coal black eyes on the danger first. Nyx watched as the Golden Queen sipped soup, seated across from the soldier of the sky, Uranus. Nyx found it amusing to watch the show they were putting on, pretending that the child was hers. In the other mirror was the soldier of the sea, Neptune, and her… Pluto… Watching both mirrors Nyx pondered how Pluto had allowed this to occur. She had failed and now Nyx and Hestia would clean up the mess…. It made her feel hot all over. Soon Hestia came to stand beside her, her ice blue eyes looking at Nyx. Crossing her arms, she queried her sister, "What is it you see Hestia?"

Hestia spoke reflectively, "I see that you're allowing emotion to cloud your judgement. It is not our privilege to harbor emotions."

"Says the keeper who burdens over taking the life of the very danger we are entrusted to eliminate," Nyx says with a sharp tongue and an arched eyebrow.

Turning her eyes from Nyx to the mirror with the Golden Queen and her would-be lover, Hestia had to concede, but only a little, "I burden over the taking of life. But you, Nyx, you seethe over having to clean up this mess. You blame Pluto for it." Seeing the expression overtaking Nyx, Hestia continued, "Wait Nyx. I am not questioning our duty. I am questioning your animosity you still harbor. She was given her duty and we were given ours."

Nyx's entire body tightened, "Yes… But look at where her duty has led… And despite THIS she still goes unpunished."

Hestia replied, pensive as well but for a different reason, "She has allowed emotion to cloud her heart and her duty. That clouding with create its own punishment when this is over. Pluto will suffer which is precisely the reason we must do our duty without emotion clouding our judgement."

Attempting to calm herself, Nyx turned her eyes back to the mirrors, speaking firmly, "You would do well to take your own advice sister."

 ***Kiyoko***

Sipping her soup made Kiyoko calmer, as it had done so many times with the twins. When it was gone, she looked at Haruka, "You don't have to learn to make this."

"I'm guessing I do. This is the most vital I have seen you in at least a week," Haruka put away the leftovers and came back over and smiled at Kiyoko, thinking about how beautiful Kiyoko looked now. She didn't look exhausted anymore. She had that motherly glow about her. But there was more to it. Haruka had known Kiyoko her entire life. She'd taught her combat, gone hiking with her, and spent countless hours with her in general. However, she'd been trained and taught to look regal at all times so young. Thinking back to the moment they'd bonded on the moon Kiyoko had even looked like a goddess, an ethereal being. But in moments like this she looked simply like a woman, a gorgeous and expectant mother. She appreciated the way that Kiyoko let that royal mask slip in front of her more often than most.

Kiyoko blushed, "You're too kind Haruka." Looking down at herself, she saw an absolute mess. She shielded her next thought from Haruka, concerned about how she'd take it. She thought about how much Seiya loved when she was like this as well. And of course, Haruka and Seiya agreeing on anything was one of the rare miracles in the universe. On the other hand, when Kiyoko took a closer look at Haruka she realized how exhausted she must still be. She stood up and took hold of Haruka's hand, "Now it's my turn to take care of you. Let's get you back to bed."

Haruka squeezed Kiyoko's hand and said, "It's my job to take care of you Kiyo-chan." Even though she missed Michiru, Haruka thought that if she couldn't be with Michiru there was no one else she'd want to be with.

Smiling back, Kiyoko replied, "No, Haruka… It is our job to take care of one another." She came around the counter and led Haruka back to their quarters and back to the bed. Kiyoko took a deep breath, gathering her courage and slipped the gown she'd been wearing off. She walked over and grabbed a silk sheath of a night shirt. When she turned she saw Haruka having already climbed into the bed. A thought started to form in her mind, but she pushed it away and simply got into bed beside her. Kiyoko laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.

Almost instantly Haruka spoke drowsily, "Are you worried about Endo?"

Kiyoko realized Haruka had could just a thread of the thought after all. She opened her eyes and whispered, "It's not that. Just something he told me the first time I brought he and Ruka to visit Earth."

"What did he say my dear Queen," Haruka asked, sounding that much drowsier. She rolled so that she was facing Kiyoko, giving her that look she always did when she knew Kiyoko was hiding something.

Kiyoko could never resist that look, even when she was a child, "Honestly? He told me that if Michiru didn't exist that you and I would be together. I can only imagine how he must be feeling now."

It was something Haruka had always avoided thinking about, though it'd come up often enough since Kiyoko had met Seiya, since that first time Haruka had been forced to face losing Kiyoko. By that time Haruka had convinced herself that Kiyoko would likely remain High Priestess forever, enough suitors had certainly failed to win her heart or her hand. Hearing young Endo's conclusion wasn't surprising. But everything was so tangled and complicated with the subject at hand, she couldn't judge it clearly. With the way things were looking, it might be something that actually had to be dealt with eventually, but not tonight. Haruka finally just leaned forward and kissed Kiyoko's cheek, "Goodnight Kiyo-chan."

Kiyoko replied, "Goodnight Haruka," pretending that she hadn't heard the thoughts running through Haruka's mind. It hurt her so deeply to think that she and Seiya may not be together again. Kiyoko loved Haruka, but Seiya was her soulmate. Trying not to cause further damage to the time continuum was proving an excruciatingly painful thing for everyone. She watched Haruka fall asleep again and tried to simply quiet her mind without much success, her heart warm again with her little one's love. Kiyoko placed her hand on her stomach and wished so much that she could simply run to the cockpit and tell Seiya the truth… That she hadn't betrayed her and that the child she carried belonged to Seiya. But she couldn't and not doing so was possibly the most difficult thing she'd ever had to do.

 ***Serenity***

Serenity sat down beside her mother, who was watching Endo and Usa-chan as they worked tirelessly to harness their inner magic. Her eyes on the children as well, Serenity spoke to her mother, "They seem so intent. He reminds me of Kiyoko when she was young, always striving to improve."

Usagi smiled, thinking back fondly, "Yes, he is so much like her… Like your father." It made her heart sink to think of Endymion. But now she thought back to the very time period which had caused such a ripple of harm in the present, making it sink further. She spoke softly, "I do not understand how we got here. Kiyoko loved Seiya the way that I loved your father."

"I believe that Kiyoko still loves her. I do not understand either mother. It was awful to feel alone and trapped, knowing that you and everyone else was in danger here. But I was still a child in many ways, despite my age," Serenity smiled as Endo sent another smoking bomber into the night sky.

Clapping for Endo, Usagi whispered in response, "I believe she still does too. What do we do?"

Serenity clapped as well, looking up at the moon. It felt as heavy as the weight of this entire situation. She thought back to how this all began. Her aunt, now taking time to explore the universe and decide how to live her life, came to the castle. While Serenity was happy to have been able help Botan and rid the universe of Bugendai's evil…. If not for her allowing Botan into their lives, perhaps they wouldn't be here, in this situation now. Her sister would be happy with her soulmate at her side. How could she have betrayed Seiya?

From behind them Serenity and Usagi heard a voice, answering Usagi's question, "Your majesties, may I have a word with you?"

Usagi and Serenity both turned to see the Senshi of fire approaching the two of them. Usagi's face lit up and she shouted, "Rei! Come and sit down! You should see them!"

As Rei got closer, Serenity noticed a very grave expression one Rei's face, "What is it Sailor Mars?"

"I need to speak with you. It's about Kiyoko…. And her unborn child," Rei spoke ominously, her gaze getting darker with each word.

5 Page


	7. Chapter 7: Nothing is Clear

_**Chapter 7: Nothing is Clear**_

 ***Serenity***

Having taken the children inside, Serenity, Rei, and Usagi sat alone in the parlor of Usagi's suite. Rei's silence made the air thick and hard to breath. Serenity couldn't take it anymore, "Please Mars, tell me what you needed to speak with us about." She saw Rei's fists clenched at her sides and her heart started racing, thinking what could be so grave that she would act this way….

"I was searching for answers in the flames. This situation has hurt everyone so much…. I could see something, something ominous, but I couldn't get a clear reading ," Rei said through gritted teeth, her nails digging into her fists.

It was Usagi who responded, "What do you mean, something ominous? Outside you mention Kiyoko and her baby. Are they in danger?" Her voice trembled with fear for both of them.

Rei clenched her fists harder, a trickle of blood running from where her nails dug in, "I am afraid I don't know. The vision was too cloudy."

Serenity looked from her mother to Rei and then back again, "Mother, should we alert the others?" She was so anxious that she felt like she needed guidance here, no matter the fact she was the one currently holding the throne.

Usagi was quiet for almost five minutes before finally answering, "I think that we should wait. Rei, can you please keep watch? I don't think we should cause everyone MORE stress until we have a better idea of what we're dealing with."

Serenity and Rei both nodded and Rei stood, "Of course. Excuse me." She left the two of them, presumably to return to the fire.

With a tight lipped expression, Serenity asked her mother, "Are you sure about this mama?"

Usagi's shoulders slumped as she said, "Not at all Serenity…. Not at all…."

 ***Kiyoko***

Kiyoko was able to sleep eventually, but still woke before Haruka which shocked her honestly. She reminded herself that it shouldn't logically. She's spent so much time taking care of Kiyoko these last two weeks, poor Haruka was probably just as exhausted as the baby made her. Haruka was just good at hiding it most of the time. Kiyoko silently climbed out of bed and grabbed a simple dress and such along with her hairbrush, heading for the shower.

Once she'd finished showering she sat out in the common area brushing out her long dark locks. It was so difficult to get a handle on her hair without a mirror. But she kept brushing. Finally, frustration won and the word, "Damnit," slipped from her lips. As she started running the brush again Kiyoko felt a hand on her wrist.

As Seiya saw Kiyoko look up at her the stunned expression she wore was beautiful and torturous at the same time. She took the brush from her hand and said, "You know you can't do this without a mirror. Where's…" She let the obvious question drop, biting her tongue, and simply began brushing Kiyoko's hair.

At a loss of how to react, Kiyoko didn't say anything. She loved the feeling of Seiya brushing her hair. She always had. It was one of the ways in which she'd always been spoiled, growing up as royalty. Particularly since she'd always had such long hair. Kiyoko closed her eyes and for a moment she allowed herself to pretend that everything was alright. Only a little while later Kiyoko could feel that her hair was perfect, but Seiya hadn't stopped brushing it and Kiyoko wasn't going to say anything to spoil this moment. As far as she was concerned Seiya could spend forever simply brushing her hair.

Seiya could feel how content Kiyoko felt. It was unexpected to say the least. This was the only thing that Kiyoko had allowed her to feel psychically since that night… The night she told her that she was pregnant. That was the worst night of Seiya's life, and considering everything she'd been through as a Senshi as well as the times Kiyoko'd almost died on her…. That was saying something! Seiya didn't want to ruin this contentment. But she couldn't keep from speaking, even though she hadn't stopped brushing, "Kiyoko…. I…. I mean… Well…."

Letting the wall, the one she'd placed between them slip just the tiniest bit, Kiyoko saw what Seiya was trying to ask her. But Kiyoko didn't know how to answer her question without hurting her more… So she spoke as close to the truth as she could, "I didn't come looking for you because I didn't want to interfere with the timeline any more than I had to."

Listening to the words you said confused Seiya and she snapped before she could stop herself, "Sleeping with Haruka and conceiving her love child was a NECESSARY interference?" She'd stopped brushing Kiyoko's hair and just gripped the brush tightly, incensed!

Kiyoko supposed she'd walked into that response. She sighed and spoke coldly, hating herself for it, "It wouldn't have mattered if I had found you. You were in love with my mother then. Nothing would've changed that."

"You don't really believe that! I know you don't! I just don't understand," Seiya's voice cracked as she said it, nearly shouting. She dropped the brush and headed back to the cockpit like a bolt of lightning.

Looking after her with wet eyes Kiyoko thought to herself how right Seiya was…. She didn't believe that, that's why she had tried so hard to stay away. It was like her heart was cracking all over.

 ***Michiru***

It was early morning and Michiru hadn't slept much. The bed felt so empty, so much more so than when Haruka was merely somewhere else in the castle. She sat on the edge of her bed wearing a turquoise nightgown made of pure silk. Absentmindedly she picked up her mirror, her talisman. It was something she often did without thought. However, when she looked into this morning she saw… well, she couldn't describe what she saw… It was so blurred, so unclear…. But it was NOT good. There was an ominous feel to it. The one thing she could make out in it were bright lights, one she knew very well and one that was odd and perplexing, flickering and then both lights were simply gone.

Without even changing out of her nightgown Michiru took the mirror and ran straight for Setsuna's chambers. Stopping just outside the door, Michiru composed herself and knocked on the door. Setsuna called her in and Michiru slipped through, closing the doors softly behind her. Setsuna looked incredibly confused. When Michiru realized how she looked it made sense. She made it a habit never to wander the castle or anywhere like this. But this was urgent. She spoke, "I've seen something…. But it is so unclear. I am afraid that it may mean danger for Kiyoko or the child."

Setsuna invited her to sit down and then listened as Michiru recounted what she saw in the mirror. It definitely pointed to danger, but it sounded as foggy as her view of the future. How could they act without more information? To do so would be rash. This situation had already been wrought with rash thinking and actions. Eventually she looked at Michiru and told her, "I think you are right Michiru. However, I don't think we can act until we know more. And I don't think that we should tell the others. Everyone is already on edge."

Michiru nodded in agreement, "Any waft of danger could spark the powder keg of emotion that plagues the Crystal Palace." And so they made a pact to keep watching, ready to move as soon as their path was clear.

4 Page


	8. Chapter 8: Floods of Emotion

_**Chapter 8: Floods of Emotion**_

 ***Kiyoko***

Kiyoko looked at that brush for a long time and then took a very deep breath. She stood and gathered herself, going over to the galley. Kiyoko got out things to make chocolate chip pancakes. She had a craving for them. It amused her to think that there may be another child with a sweet tooth in the family. A short while later Kiyoko had a stack of pancakes much too tall for her alone. Kiyoko tried to decide what to do with the extra pancakes. With great apprehension she stacked a few of them on a plate and grabbed a fork, heading towards the cockpit.

The door slid open and the smell of chocolate drifted into the cockpit. When Seiya turned she had expected to see her daughter, but instead she saw Kiyoko holding a plate with chocolate chip pancakes on it. She was taken aback by the sight before her. Kiyoko looked stunning, with that expectant mother glow, standing there holding a plate looking as timid as a mouse. It was so unlike the woman she'd known for over a decade now. Part of her wanted to be angry, but looking at her no matter the rest she couldn't be angry at her in this moment. So she just said, "Those smell good."

The kindness in Seiya's voice when she spoke made Kiyoko blush after their exchange earlier. She replied quietly, "Thank you. I got a craving and I got carried away." She took a step closer and held out the plate.

When Seiya went to take the plate her fingers brushed against Kiyoko's and she felt the same spark she always had. It was… It was just more proof of how wrong this situation was. But Seiya swallowed her pride and set the plate in your lap, "Thanks. I'm sure they're delicious."

When she locked eyes with Seiya, Kiyoko saw everything she ever wanted sitting right in front of her, within arm's reach. It was so painful not to simply lean in and press her lips against Seiya's.

Setting the plate on the seat next to her, Seiya stood and took Kiyoko's hand firmly. She put her other hand on Kiyoko's cheek gently and saw the blush in her skin intensify. Oh how she wanted to kiss her, to hold her in her arms, to run her fingers through Kiyoko's hair. Her entire being ached for it. Seiya kept waiting for Kiyoko to step away, but she didn't. She was as frozen to that spot as Seiya was. But she did have that glow… So Seiya leaned in and tenderly kissed Kiyoko's other cheek and then pulled back, "Thank you your Highness." Turning from Kiyoko in that moment was incredibly excruciating. But she had to do it.

That moment when Seiya pulled away from Kiyoko made her feel like ice inside. With pain in her voice Kiyoko told Seiya, "You're welcome Starfighter." And she turned, walking back to the galley with tears trickling down her cheeks.

As Kiyoko walked back to the galley she caught sight of her daughter, Ruka, helping herself to some of the pancakes she'd made. Ruka's fell on her mother and she immediately reached into the cabinet and grabbed another plate. Kiyoko sat down at the table and told her daughter, "Thank you Ruka."

Ruka brought both plates over and sat down, smiling at her mother, "You're welcome mama. Are you feeling better this morning?" She began cutting up her pancakes and took a bite, the look on her face was one of pure joy. Ruka loved her mother's cooking, happy that she hadn't taken after her grandmother in that respect.

Kiyoko couldn't keep the laughter away when she saw Ruka take that first bite. It made her heart feel warm and light, the exact opposite of how it felt a few moments ago. She replied, "I am feeling better, for now at any rate. Your little brother or sister is quite the demanding being. But I will take what I can get I suppose." Her eyes darted downward for a split second.

This was such a difficult situation for young Ruka. She was trying to be supportive of both her parents. She truly wanted to be excited for this new sibling of hers. And she respected Haruka, but she wished that her mother hadn't slept with her. Ruka was trying not to judge her mother, but sometimes it was difficult. At last she said a bit awkwardly, "Well, considering how amazing Endo and I turned out, this one would have to be pretty special to keep up. And siblings always want to keep up."

Kiyoko's heart held nothing but sympathy and compassion for her daughter and her efforts to be diplomatic, especially when she considered the temper Ruka had always had. Sensing how Ruka was feeling Kiyoko spoke tenderly but openly to Ruka, "Sweetheart, it is alright to be angry with me. What I did in the twentieth century is something I will have to live with for… well, however long I live. I didn't mean for things to turn out this way. But don't try and hide how you feel." She meant what she said, even if she knew Ruka would be mistaken in what she thought Kiyoko was referencing.

Hearing her mother give her permission to feel however seemed to have broken a damn on the emotions she'd been working so hard to keep at bay. Suddenly all of the pain and rage she was hiding slammed into Ruka! She spat at her mother, "Fine then! How could you have done this to Papa! To our family!" However, she didn't wait for her mother's answer, Ruka rose from the table and ran to her quarters, but not before throwing her plate of pancakes at the wall, shattering the plate with a loud crash.

In an instant Kiyoko heard two sets of doors slide open and in a blink she was sitting with Haruka standing on one side of the room and Seiya on the other. Before either of them started asking questions Kiyoko motioned toward the remains of the plate and announced, "Ruka finally acknowledged how she really feels. It's my fault, so I'll clean it up."

As she started to rise, Haruka closed the distance between them and put her hand on Kiyoko's shoulder, "This is my fault too and I don't want you to cut yourself Kiyo-chan. Just stay put."

Seiya saw Kiyoko's eyes on her as Haruka spoke, a sadness in them. What did it mean? She knew Kiyoko kept saying she was sorry, but how did she feel? If Seiya hadn't turned away from her would she still want her? Was there still hope or had Haruka finally won the battle for Kiyoko's heart? And if she had, did Seiya have anyone else to blame? Thinking back to that night, made her think that perhaps she would only have herself to blame. All of this spiraling through her inner most thoughts as she stood like a statue watching Kiyoko watch her as Haruka bent down to kiss Kiyoko on the top of her head. It was as if Seiya were trapped in her worst nightmare, powerless.

Forcing herself to break away from Seiya's gaze, Kiyoko looked up at Haruka with agony in her eyes, "You don't have to do that Haruka. Honestly." She tried to stand once again and felt suddenly light-headed and very weak, her feet coming out from under her Kiyoko collapsed.

Fortunately, Haruka was so close that she caught Kiyoko before she could make it to the floor. She kissed her cheek, ignoring Seiya completely and said, "Time for someone's morning nap I take it." Hoisting Kiyoko into her arms completely she turned toward their quarters, seeing that Kiyoko was already unconscious, and spoke to Seiya, "Don't worry. I am taking care of her." She paused briefly and when Seiya didn't respond she said, "I know you're still in love with her, for the record." Haruka didn't wait for Seiya's response and took Kiyoko back to bed, staying by her side as she slept the deep sleep of exhaustion.

 ***Setsuna***

To say that Setsuna was worried was a drastic understatement. She was trying to go about her normal duties without showing the anxiety that flooded through her. On her way to check in with Michiru Setsuna saw Hotaru standing in the middle of the hallway, obviously waiting for her. Her arms were crossed and her eyes hard. Setsuna supposed she should've expected this. When she reached the Senshi she'd help raise and care for once upon a time, Setsuna asked her, "What is it that you need Hotaru?"

Hotaru regarded Setsuna with suspicion and got straight to the point, "I need you and Michiru to tell me what you're hiding from the others. I know you're hiding something." She stared at Setsuna, waiting, with a boldness that made Setsuna miss when she was her precious child. She didn't know what to tell her, Hotaru was an outer Senshi… One she'd raised and fought beside, died beside before. However, Setsuna had made a pact with Michiru and the others…. A pact that she couldn't betray. What should she do?

4 Page


	9. Chapter 9: There Are No Winners

_**Chapter 9: There Are No Winners**_

 ***Hotaru***

Standing there, waiting for Setsuna to answer, Hotaru knew her intuition was correct on this. They were hiding something from her and from Serenity, and Hotaru couldn't help but feel betrayed. When Setsuna didn't answer, Hotaru spoke again, "What are you hiding Setsuna? And why are you hiding it from ME?"

Setsuna sighed, and replied with great difficulty, "Hotaru, I cannot tell you anything. Please know that I wish that there was another way, but there isn't. I am truly sorry."

Hearing the pain in Setsuna's reply only made Hotaru angry. She snapped, "If it is a situation that dire you should at least tell Serenity. She is our queen. She is who we serve."

Setsuna tried not to snap back, knowing that Serenity was Hotaru's best friend. She gathered herself and simply said, "The only thing I can promise Hotaru is this, if her majesty needs to know, she will. But I ask you to stay out of this." She looked at Hotaru with a pleading in her eyes.

Hotaru kept the hardness in her eyes, though she did believe Setsuna, "I will stay out of this then… Unless I feel I have no other choice. I am the soldier of destruction and rebirth. I have no desire to lower my glave on this kingdom." Hotaru walked past Setsuna, deciding not to pursue the matter further… for now at any rate.

 ***Seiya***

Sitting in the cockpit, Seiya replayed the whole thing over and over in her head. The moment when Kiyoko brought her the pancakes, the way she let her kiss her cheek, and then the nightmare with the broken plate. That look on Kiyoko's face. What did it mean? She used to feel like she knew Kiyoko so well, but with everything that had happened she just didn't trust her instincts.

When Seiya had held her hand and caressed her cheek she could've sworn Kiyoko wanted Seiya to kiss her. Then her eyes had stayed locked on Seiya as Haruka came over to take care of the plate. She looked so sad. What did it mean?

Of course then there was Haruka…. Haruka who'd always had a large piece of Kiyoko's heart… Had Seiya lost the rest of it to her? She remembered what a flirt Haruka was known to have been in the twentieth century. It was easy to imagine her seducing Kiyoko into her bed. But that didn't make it okay. That didn't leave Kiyoko without blame! They'd taken vows! On the day of their wedding Seiya had felt the overwhelming love Kiyoko had for her. How had they gotten here?

Her mind circling back, she thought of what Haruka'd said when carrying Kiyoko off… _I know you're still in love with her, for the record_ …. She was right, but somehow it irked Seiya to hear Haruka say it. Was she rubbing it in that she'd won? It was Haruka after all. She had never fully let go of the grudge she'd carried for over twelve hundred years. On the other hand, neither had Seiya. But Seiya'd tried for Kiyoko! When the Shitenou were resurrected and she knew she owed Kiyoko's life to Haruka, Seiya had genuinely tried! The thought of Haruka with Kiyoko, with her wife! Seiya slammed her fist hard on the edge of the navigation console. Fortunately, nothing was damaged.

She looked over at the now empty plate next to her, it'd been sitting there for a long time. They were over halfway to Estara now thanks to the continual improvements to the ships engines. Seiya guessed it was time to take it to the galley. So she grabbed it and headed that way.

As fate would have it when she walked out of the cockpit she saw Haruka standing there, warming up some of the leftover soup…. The soup she'd made for Kiyoko the day before. She guessed that meant Kiyoko was finally awake then, but was she too weak to even come out to the table? Or maybe she couldn't face Seiya again…. _I know you're still in love with her, for the record_ … Again Haruka's words ran through her head.

Haruka turned her head, having heard the cockpit door. When she saw Seiya and the array of emotion that played on her face, Haruka took a small satisfaction in knowing she was a better actress than Seiya anyway. She turned back to the soup and called over her shoulder, answering the question she was sure was on Seiya's mind, "Kiyoko is awake, but she is still very tired." What she didn't say was that the tiny bump in her stomach was growing, little by little. Haruka had no idea how long or short this pregnancy would be, or how Kiyoko would handle the strain of it.

Walking the rest of the way to the sink with gritted teeth, Seiya put the plate in it and replied, "Thank you for the update." She started to turn and walk away, but her rashness got the better of her, facing away from Haruka she said, "I guess you finally win. You have her all to yourself, just like you wanted."

"There are no winners here Seiya, you fool. However, there are those of us who accept what is and those of us who don't. You love her, then do your duty as a Senshi and serve her," Haruka retorted as she continued stirring the soup.

Seiya wanted so badly to turn and just punch Haruka in the face, but she was right… partially anyway. Seiya did love her. And what happened shouldn't erase all of the good Kiyoko has done for her people. So maybe serving her was the best thing she could do, even though the idea of serving her while she was with Haruka brought a red-hot pain to her heart. Her voice was almost a snarl when she replied, "Was that what you were doing when you…. When you seduced her?"

Haruka sighed, knowing she had a part to play and knowing what Seiya expected from her, so she obliged, "Well, if you'd met that amazing being when you were young what would you have done?" Before she could snap or make some kind of snarky remark Haruka answered for her, "You would've done whatever it took to win her heart because she would've been worth any risk or sacrifice you had to make." She turned off the heat and poured some soup into a bowl, walking back toward where Kiyoko rested.

Hearing Haruka's words, Seiya knew she was right again. Damn. But it just made the wound even deeper, making her think again that she never stood a chance…. Not against Mamoru and not against Haruka, she was never enough…. Her knees felt like they may buckle and so she made her way to Ruka's quarters, thinking maybe she needed to sleep a couple of hours, not that it'd help.

 ***Kiyoko***

She may not have enough strength to move, but she still had enough power to eavesdrop on Seiya and Haruka. So by the time Haruka entered their quarters her cheeks were already wet.

Shaking her head, as she made her way toward Kiyoko with the soup Haruka told her, "You shouldn't be using your powers like that. We have no idea what that child is doing to you. Conserve your energy."

Kiyoko nodded, tears still silently beading down her cheeks. She propped herself up with pillows and replied, "I know Haruka. Though you didn't have to be so harsh with her."

"I was playing my part, just like we planned. Besides, I meant what I said," She set down the soup on the nightstand next to the bed and took Kiyoko's hand, "I remember meeting you then… Since the battle with Bugendai. You were mysterious, beautiful, and magnetic." Then she laughed a little, "Michi was so jealous."

"Why on Earth would she possibly be jealous of me, "Kiyoko asked, genuinely baffled at the very idea.

Haruka touched the same cheek that Seiya had early and though Kiyoko blushed, wasn't the same. Then Haruka said, "After all of these years…. After being bound to both Seiya and I, you still don't see it, do you?"

4 Page


	10. Chapter 10: Unraveling Threads

_**Chapter 10: Unraveling threads**_

 ***Kiyoko***

The way that Haruka looked at her, was baffling to Kiyoko, "What are you talking about Haruka? What don't I see?" She laces her own fingers together as Haruka stared at her with that look.

With her hand still on Kiyoko's cheek, Haruka spoke, "So much…. Now eat your soup." Haruka picked the bowl back up and handed it to Kiyoko. She stood and gathered a few things up, "I'm going to go take a shower. Eat it all," Haruka said as she walked out of the room.

Kiyoko looked at the closed door for a moment, knowing how much Haruka missed Michiru, and how she wished things were different. But then began sipping the soup. It had the same effect as before, making Kiyoko feel so much more energetic. Perhaps she should get up. Of course if she left this room she might see Seiya and Ruka. Kiyoko wasn't certain she could face either one of them right now.

Taking her fears into account Kiyoko opted not to act on her intense desire to be active while she could, instead thinking it best to try and center herself. The warmth she felt in her heart spurred her on. She set the bowl down and got into position to meditate, quickly slipping into a trance-like state.

When she opened her eyes, Kiyoko realized she must be having a vision. She sat in an unfamiliar garden. Or was it truly unfamiliar? As Kiyoko took a more careful look at her surroundings she saw that she was on Earth's moon. But it was not silent and lifeless. There were people everywhere, Kiyoko could sense them. She thought that she must be in the time of the original Silver Millennium.

Then she saw three little girls running and playing together. As she inspected them more closely she was astounded to see that one of them was Setsuna. The other two she didn't know. One of them had fiery red locks and a kind demeanor. The other had white hair and a boldness about her. She watched them play for a minute before noticing the two adults on the edge of garden, speaking in hushed tones. Kiyoko assumed they didn't want the children to hear them.

She took notice of the tall man first. He seemed imposing and cold. When she really looked at the other she gasped. It was the great Queen Serenity. The queen looked sorrowful as she nodded and gestured towards the children. Then her eyes fell on Kiyoko and she shook her head, the vision unraveling around her until it had dissolved entirely.

As Kiyoko returned to her quarters, to reality, she shuddered. What was that she'd seen? And who were those girls playing with Setsuna? Kiyoko sat on the bed confused. She didn't understand any of what she'd just seen.

 ***Hestia***

Watching the golden queen again, Hestia was surprised to see the vision she'd had. How is it she'd been able to see that? That was part of the sealed past. It made no sense. Who'd let her see that? Then she thought about whether she should tell Nyx. If she did, Nyx would certainly want to act now.

But Hestia wasn't like her sister. She loathed taking life. Hestia never let emotion cloud her judgement. However, acting without being about to eliminate the problem directly seemed wrong to her.

Besides, at the rate things were progressing they may not have to intervene. She was beginning to think that this child may kill the golden queen and itself in the process. Hestia decided that she would not tell Nyx, not yet at least.

So she watched the golden queen as she sat there, trying to understand something she shouldn't even know. Hestia watched as things progressed. What she saw made her think that she was right, they may not have to lift a finger after all.

 ***Michiru***

She had been watching her mirror just as she and Setsuna had agreed on. However, Michiru had also taken notice that Rei was spending a great deal of time in the fire room of the temple. It made her wonder if Rei knew something. So she found herself standing outside the temple, waiting for her to emerge.

A while later Rei finally emerged, appearing fatigued and frustrated. Michiru didn't want to approach her when she was like this, but the current situation left her no other choice. So she stepped into Rei's path and asked her, "What have you spent so much time looking for Mars?"

Rei was not in the mood for Michiru's interrogation. She'd searched and searched, but nothing had become since she spoken with Usagi and Serenity last night. Rei had planned to go grab a bath and a nap, but Michiru was in her way. She snapped, "I'm tired Neptune. Step aside."

"Not until you tell me what's going on," Michiru demanded, an edge in her voice that she was very aware of. However, she wouldn't apologize for being a good soldier…. For protecting Kiyo-chan and her child.

Rei crossed her arms, "You've got to be kidding me! You demand I tell you what's going on when I know that you, Kiyoko, Haruka, even Setsuna are hiding something! I tried to talk to Kiyoko about it and her bodyguard carried her off, literally!"

"We're doing our duty," Michiru said firmly, not acknowledging directly that Rei was correct. But she thought about Rei's body language and what she'd said, "Wait… You saw something Mars, you saw something about the line we've sworn to serve haven't you? You've seen danger."

"And what if I had Neptune," Rei spoke sharply to Michiru, feeling the weariness from searching the fire all this time.

Michiru got that dangerous look in her eyes, "Then you need to tell me what you've seen."

Her expression tightening, resisting the urge to snap back. She looked at Michiru, really looked at her and saw desperation underneath that stone soldier expression Michiru was so good at. So, Rei responded, "I think we need to talk. I'm guessing I'm not the only one seeing something then."

The last thing Michiru wanted to do was to do anything that would endanger all of the work they'd done, but Kiyoko and the baby's lives were priority. So she told Rei, "No, you aren't. And yes, we need to talk… About what we've seen at least."

 ***Kiyoko***

Still sitting on the bed, Kiyoko tried to piece together what she'd seen. But she couldn't make sense of it. Kiyoko knew Setsuna had been given time gate duty at a very young age. Was what she'd seen before that? If so, that still left the question of who the unfamiliar beings she'd seen were and what were the Queen and that man discussing with such secrecy?

As she continued to puzzle over the vision her head started pounding. It was as if the more she thought about it, the more it hurt. She didn't like this at all. Something in her gut told her that this was connected to her nightmare. Acting on instinct Kiyoko stood up, her destination the cockpit. Her heart still led her to Seiya without even realizing it. But she didn't even make it out of the room. Kiyoko only made it about five feet from the bed when her head swam and the room spun. She could feel herself fading fast.

Just before she lost consciousness, she felt herself falling and she whispered, "Seiya." But she was alone and so she was left lying on the floor her hair sprawling everywhere, completely unconscious and completely vulnerable.

4 Page


	11. Chapter 11: Slipping Away

_**Chapter 11: Slipping Away**_

 ***Michiru***

Serenity stood there, looking entirely dumbfounded by what Michiru had just said. Michiru made her face the mask of resignation as she repeated herself, "As I said, I think that after what Mars and I have both seen that we should go and investigate."

It was difficult to process what Michiru was saying. Her suggestion made sense, but what baffled Serenity was hearing her say it. After what Kiyoko and Haruka had done she still wanted to help them? To protect them? She breathed deeply and composed herself before replying, "Perhaps you're correct Sailor Neptune. I will send Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury." She gazed again with benevolence at Michiru.

Michiru appreciated Serenity's kindheartedness, but she couldn't allow this. She chose her words carefully, "With all due respect your Majesty, I think that Sailor Pluto and I should go. Mars and Mercury are needed here."

"Excuse my bluntness, but why would you volunteer for this mission Michiru? I don't understand," Serenity responded, genuine mystified.

It wasn't an unreasonable question. Michiru thought about how to respond and then said, "Regardless of what happened, I am a Senshi and this unknown danger is a matter of importance. And I believe that Pluto would be the most suitable…. Partner for me…." She allowed that genuine twinge of pain over calling anyone beside Haruka her partner show through, it would also keep their cover story intact.

That pain, that tiny bit of pain that Michiru let show… Michiru who never showed her pain… It bit at Serenity's heart. She conceded, "Alright Michiru, if you insist. Take Setsuna and travel towards Estara. Will you need a ship?"

Michiru bowed, "No, my queen, that won't be necessary. Light travel will be fine. If you'll excuse me, I will go and speak to Sailor Pluto." She stood and promptly left the room, making her way toward where she knew Setsuna was waiting for her.

 ***Seiya***

Waking with a shock, Seiya didn't know how long she'd been sleeping. She could've sworn she'd heard Kiyoko calling her name. But was it a dream? It sounded so… desperate… so… frightened… Was it real or just wishful dreaming? She got up and started pacing the room. It sounded real. It felt real. Seiya couldn't deny what her gut told her. So she bolted from her quarters without a word to Ruka, studying her lessons, and ran to Kiyoko's quarters. Without thinking about what she might find, Seiya burst through the doors just as they slid open.

What she saw had her convinced she was dreaming, having a nightmare, for a length of a single breath. Seiya's eyes set on Kiyoko, unconscious on the floor near her bed. Her exquisite raven locks spread out around her. But Seiya barely noticed them as she bent down at Kiyoko's side. She looked at Kiyoko's face, noticing how pale she looked and that even unconscious she wore a pained expression. Carefully Seiya lifted her just enough to hold her in her arms. She still couldn't sense anything from her, but was it Kiyoko's doing or something else? As she cradled Kiyoko against her chest, Seiya saw her expression relax the tiniest bit and felt a warmth coming from Kiyoko's chest. What did it mean?

Moving slowly and gingerly, Seiya lifted Kiyoko and put her on the bed. As she let go, Kiyoko's face became more pinched again. Upon a more detailed inspection, Seiya could see the changes in Kiyoko's appearance that came from… from the child she carried… They shouldn't be noticeable yet. What was going on? What was wrong with her? Seiya took her hand again, and again Kiyoko's face relaxed just a bit. She wanted so badly to be able to do something.

A moment later the doors slid open and Seiya heard Haruka's voice from behind her, "What are you doing Seiya?" Haruka paused and Seiya knew that she was looking at Kiyoko. There was a whoosh as Haruka appeared on the other side of the bed, her voice uncharacteristically panicked when she spoke again, "What happened?" She put her hand on Kiyoko's other hand. It was eerily like after the resurrection of the Shitenou.

Swallowing all of the snark on the tip of her tongue Seiya replied, "I don't know. When I came in I found her lying unconscious on the floor." Haruka shot her a look that cut like a blade. Seiya was snappy this time, "Would you have wanted me to leave her on the floor?"

Haruka looked away from Seiya, toward Kiyoko, and said, "No. Of course not. Thank you." She saw the pain in her face, but realized she couldn't feel anything from her. It was as if she was blocked off. Once again, Haruka acted as if Seiya weren't in the room and she brought Kiyoko's hand to her lips and murmured, "Kiyo-chan."

Haruka's display of affection made Seiya fume and she growled, "What is YOUR child doing to her?" She looked directly on that tiny bump she'd noticed before Haruka had come in with distain.

Oh how Haruka wanted to snap back at her… to tell her that it was her child and therefore her fault! But she couldn't say that. So she said just snapped back, "What makes you think this is the baby?" Of course, she knew that it was a possibility but there was no way Haruka would let Seiya talk to her like that.

"I'm her wife… I can tell when something in her body has changed. And something HAS changed," Seiya spat back at her!

Haruka turned her eyes from Kiyoko's pale form and narrowed her eyes at Seiya, "Fine. This child is growing quickly. But considering the nightmare she had, I refuse to make any assumptions."

Even though she hated Haruka to the core, Seiya couldn't help but look back at Kiyoko. Her concern won over her anger, "She looks like she's in pain. What do you feel?" It was a painful question. It acknowledged out loud that Seiya couldn't feel it.

Seiya's question felt brittle against Haruka's skin. She didn't want to answer her honestly. However, what harm could it do? Considering Kiyoko's state, perhaps this was one question she should answer honestly. Finally, she looked back at Kiyoko, seeing that pained look, and said, "I can't feel anything from her now either."

"Damnit," that was all that Seiya could say. This morning she'd been brushing Kiyoko's hair. This morning she'd touched her cheek, swearing that Kiyoko shared the same longing that she did. Then she had collapsed into Haruka's arms. Now she lay here unconscious and in pain. No matter the hurt and betrayal Seiya felt, she couldn't stop herself form wishing she could do something. Not being able to do anything made her feel angry, powerless, useless… None of those being feelings she tolerated well.

After a moment, Haruka spoke to Seiya with a harsh tone, "We have to get her to Estara as quickly as we can. You should go and do your duty as pilot. Leave her to me."

Seiya's teeth ground together as she stood, "Right. My duty." She let Kiyoko's hand drop and walked out, back to the cockpit… back to her duty… She would do this, but not for that bitch Haruka…. For Kiyoko… Her wife… Her queen… The woman that no matter what she did, Seiya couldn't force her heart to stop loving her….

 ***Haruka***

The doors slid closed. Haruka still stared at Kiyoko. She didn't care about that dumbass Seiya, but she could see the change in Kiyoko's expression the instant Seiya let go of her hand. Was Seiya right though? Was it the child that had done this to her? Something about this was different then the exhaustion she'd been suffering from. Haruka was sure it was a bad thing…. A very bad thing…. She wished Michiru was here… Haruka could always lean on Michiru… Look to her when she didn't know what to do. Now, Haruka had no idea what to do and no Michiru…. The overwhelming torment of it all weighed on Haruka. She climbed into the bed next to Kiyoko and pulled her close, "You promised not to slip away like Usagi… Yet somehow you always seem to be slipping away in one sense or another." Haruka actually felt wetness on her cheeks as she leaned Kiyoko's head against her chest.

4 Page


	12. Chapter 12: Atonement

_**Chapter 12: Atonement**_

 ***Seiya***

When door to the cockpit slid shut, Seiya slammed her fist into it, so filled with fury. However, she knew that Haruka was correct. They needed to get Kiyoko home as quickly as possible. Therefore, she sat down in the pilot's seat and gunned the engine as she thought about… everything…. Her mind going back to the night that Kiyoko told her she was pregnant. The instant that accusation flew from her mouth she had regretted it. Seiya had actually been looking for Kiyoko to apologize when she found her crying in Haruka's arms. The sight of it was just too much at that moment for Seiya, so she had walked away. She had moved to staying with their children, unable to stay with Kiyoko. As usual, Haruka had not hesitated to take advantage of that. She had moved right in and started sharing Kiyoko's bed full-time. Even poor Michiru, who was not Seiya's favorite person either, could not stand to be around it… requesting duties away from the castle… away from them…. However, Seiya could not bring herself to do that. She couldn't leave her children, and if she were honest with herself…. She couldn't leave Kiyoko either. Seiya sat there wondering if she hadn't turned away from Kiyoko to begin with, would she still have run to Haruka's arms?

Thinking back on everything she'd been through with Kiyoko over the years, it seemed so wrong that they had ended up like this. She had loved Kiyoko from the moment they met. They'd been drawn together like magnets. Nothing could keep them apart, including the wall of Haruka Tenoh. She thought back to that fight… The fight where Seiya had been willing to lay down her life rather than deny her feelings for Kiyoko.

The twins were born and their life was peaceful for a decade. They finally made the journey back to Earth and somehow Seiya found herself proposing. It seemed everything started to crumble since then. All of it because of Haruka…. Haruka objected to their marriage and it hurt Kiyoko. When Kiyoko faced the daunting task of resurrecting the Shitenou she'd turned to Haruka because Seiya hadn't been there.

Nevertheless, the day of their wedding Seiya had never felt so connected, so close to anyone… Seiya remembered Helios' question…. _Will you then share one another's pain and seek to erase it_... It seemed they'd both failed there. When Kiyoko was trapped in the past she'd sought out Haruka to erase her pain…. On the other hand, when Kiyoko had come to her about this pregnancy…. She'd caused Kiyoko pain… Damnit… It appeared that Haruka was right again, there were no winners here and no one who was blameless. And now Kiyoko lay there, suffering and Seiya still couldn't erase it…

Worse yet, she had to go and tell Ruka what had happened. Seiya couldn't keep this from her. She wanted to, but she knew she couldn't. How could she tell her that her mother was in some unknown state of suffering? Should she tell her that the child Kiyoko was carrying could be the cause? Seiya didn't know. What she did know is that it couldn't wait…. So she gathered her courage and stood up, heading toward the unsuspecting Ruka. A young lady simply doing her lessons…. Having yelled at her mother earlier that day. Ruka may be tough, but Seiya knew she'd hurt over this…. Seiya felt like she somehow always hurt the girls, the women in her life….

 ***Kiyoko***

Sitting alone in the now empty courtyard she'd seen in her vision, Kiyoko tried to get her bearings. For some unfathomable reason Kiyoko already felt stiff all over, as if her muscles had been tense for a long time. It was dark. It felt more like when she'd visited the still and empty moon kingdom. But somehow she knew that she was not alone. He appeared before her, across the courtyard… The tall man from her vision earlier. This time he bore huge dark wings, like ones pictured on fallen angels. He looked upon her with a murderous glare. Kiyoko knew she was in trouble, but she could not move. The man tilted his head and waved his hand. In that instant Kiyoko was thrown back and smashed right into an old stone wall. She felt for a moment like every bone in her body was broken, but then she was surrounded by a soft pink glow and it was as if time itself rewound, taking her back to the spot she'd been standing on. What had just happened? Kiyoko looked again at the man, uncertain whether to fear him or face him down.

He seemed perplexed and turned his head in the other direction, speaking, "You have interfered too much." He raised his hand and back Kiyoko flew again.

This time she managed to roll such that she didn't hit the wall quite so directly this time. When she stood Kiyoko shouted, feeling as if she were speaking into a void, "Interfered? How?" Kiyoko slowly got to her feet. Her powers told her this was not a physical place. But what was it?

"Daughter of the Silver Millennium… You have seen what should not be seen… Done what should not be done…. You must atone," the man said and waved his hand to the side this time.

This time Kiyoko hit an old pillar. It crumbled as she slammed into it, though that glow kept the worst from her. As she tried to stand again she wondered what could she possibly have to atone for? Kiyoko had made many mistakes; however, she was certain this man intended to kill her. Did she deserve that? Then she thought about how she had made Seiya suffer, perhaps she did deserve to die. Finally, Kiyoko got to her feet again and said, "What have I done that deserves atonement?"

The man's face never changed, it was like stone. He spoke simply, "Enough. Now you will suffer…. Golden Queen…."

When he brought his hand up, Kiyoko was lifted into the air without so much as blink. She knew that no matter her power, she was nothing against this man. Kiyoko saw in this man the power of a god. Was that it? Had she incurred the wrath of a god? For a moment she was frozen in midair and she cried out, "Help me!" Then her heart felt warm again and she cried, "Help us! Seiya!"

 ***Haruka***

She'd laid there for a little while with Kiyoko in her arms, feeling her muscles tense and loosen, seeing that expression get more and more pained. After some time, a glow began surrounded Kiyoko, flickering about her. Then she screamed, still unconscious, and subtle bruising started appearing all over her body. Haruka didn't know what to do. She positioned Kiyoko so that she could lean her forehead against Kiyoko's and she called on the power of her guardian planet, of Uranus. Haruka gave every ounce of power she had to Kiyoko. How could she be losing the second most important person in the universe to her? She'd made a promise to protect Kiyoko, yet it was like she was being assaulted right in front of her and Haruka couldn't do anything. Her tears trickled down onto Kiyoko's pale cheeks, "Kiyo-chan. Whatever this is, fight it. You can't leave us."

 ***Setsuna***

She and Michiru were making their way through space, trying frantically to catch up with Kiyoko and the others. Something grabbed hold of Setsuna, not literally, but something she could feel in her bones. She stopped, moving from light to a more solid form. Setsuna called out, "Neptune, wait!"

Michiru stopped and flew back to where Setsuna was transfixed. She looked at Setsuna and worry instantly spread through her entire being, "What's wrong Pluto?"

However, Setsuna couldn't hear Michiru, seeing a shift, seeing a nightmare appear before her eyes. She saw more than blurred and vague images like what she had been seeing recently. How could this have escaped Setsuna? She should've seen this coming!

Michiru put her hands on Setsuna's shoulders, shaking her within the void of space, "Pluto! Pluto! What is it?"

Setsuna shook free of her vision and her eyes fell on Michiru, who's expression of panic seemed so inadequate considering what was happening. She whispered, "Atonement... We have to hurry, though we may already be too late!" Michiru's eyes widened as Setsuna grabbed her hand and began moving as quickly as their power would allow!

4 Page


	13. Chapter 13: Contemplation

_**Chapter 13: Contemplation**_

 ***Nyx***

Nyx approached her sister with venomous anger. She knew that Hestia was watching, that what she was seeing was something that Nyx should know of. Yet, Hestia had chosen not to summon her. She came up behind Hestia and spoke, "What am I missing sister?"

Hestia practically jumped three feet into the air and squealed. She cleared her throat and replied, "Nyx, I didn't hear you." She turned slowly to face her sister, "I am just keeping watch over the situation."

Eying her suspiciously, Nyx crossed her arms, "As I said dear sister, what is it I am missing?" She knew that Hestia had positioned herself between Nyx and the mirror she was watching purposefully.

Trying to pacify her sister, Hestia told her, "It appears we may not have to do anything. The situation may dissolve itself." She smiled sweetly, hoping to convince Nyx not to pursue this matter any further.

Hestia's words only served to make Nyx more suspicious and that smile did not help. With greater force than necessary Nyx shoved Hestia to the side and took in the vision in the mirror. As she did, Nyx gulped. The sight before her terrified the keeper of Taimu. In the mirror she saw the golden queen being tormented and assaulted by…. by her father… She turned to her sister, who had just gotten to her knees. Her voice sounded so scratchy as she said, "When... did he… appear?

It was so rare that Hestia saw fear in her sister that she was taken aback by it. She struggled to respond, "A… a little… a little while ago… He's…. He mentioned atonement." She watched as Nyx's face blanched at Hestia's statement. Atonement at the hands of their father was a fate worse than death. They'd seen it perhaps a handful of times in the stream of their existence.

 ***Seiya***

With a deep breath, Seiya entered Ruka's quarters. She gazed on Ruka, still engrossed in her lessons. How could she tell her? Kiyoko had always been so good with telling the children about the hard things. Even with this pregnancy, she'd sat them down privately and told them what had happened with a gentleness and compassion that they'd told Seiya about it. Of course Endo had been more visibly upset than Ruka at the time. Her normally gentle son had yelled and kicked everything in sight after Kiyoko had left them that day. He kept cursing Haruka. If Seiya hadn't felt so badly for Endo, she might have enjoyed seeing that her son wasn't in awe of the Senshi of the sky. Seiya pondered whether Endo had any inkling of what was happening now for a second. Then Ruka looked up from her lesson.

As soon as Ruka saw her Papa's expression she knew something was wrong, very wrong. She sat straight as a board and asked, "What's wrong Papa?"

Feeling a knot in her stomach as she spoke, Seiya replied, "Its… It's your mother…. Something is wrong with her…"

Ruka thought back to earlier and it brought her anger back to the surface, "Yeah, I know… She's pregnant with Haruka's life-sucking love child!"

"RUKA! DO NOT TALK ABOUT YOUR MOTHER THAT WAY," Seiya shouted at her daughter, so flabbergasted that Ruka would say that. She saw the hurt expression stark on Ruka's face and so Seiya tried to soften her voice, "Ruka, your mother is in some kind of…. I'm not sure, coma maybe."

Her face blanching, Ruka whispered, "What happened Papa?" She felt as if her guts were being twisted inside of her.

Seiya replied with a brittle voice, "I found her on the floor, unconscious. But something is wrong. She's in some kind of pain. I'm sure of it." She saw Ruka rise from her bed like a spring and found her hugging her chest. Seiya hugged her daughter tightly as she cried into her chest. It made her want to cry too. But she had to get back to the cockpit. As much as it pained her, she pulled Ruka back and told her, "I have to get your mother back to Estara as fast as possible. Come sit in cockpit with me." Seiya put one arm around young Ruka and the two of them walked to the cockpit together.

 ***Kiyoko***

It seemed as if anything that were stone had made contact with Kiyoko's body at some point or another since she'd been in this place, wherever or whatever it was. The only thing that had saved her was that pink glow, and the warmth of her heart. Now she was trapped by dark energy, electrifying her like lightening! He'd repeated this vicious cycle over and over! But this wasn't like the dark energies she faced before, there was no escape, no fighting it. As she felt it shoot through her body again, Kiyoko screamed loudly. When it stopped, she dropped to the ground again. Kiyoko gazed up at the man, barely able to move and begged, "If you're going to kill me, at least tell me why." It was almost as painful as the injuries, his silence.

But he just stood there, just as he had since this began. With no energy left, Kiyoko merely lay there with nothing but her thoughts. She contemplated on how she'd come to be here. Though she didn't know what she was being punished for, Kiyoko had to acknowledge that she'd done many things to deserve punishment.

As a young princess, Kiyoko had shut anyone who tried to get close to her that wasn't a Senshi or part of the royal family. Well, except for one person. Her friend Hansuke, one of the several suitors that she'd been forced to see. Hansuke had been such a gentle man. A musician with a tender heart. Kiyoko may not have been in love with him, but she had come to love him. He was the only "normal" person that had been able to touch her heart back then. She'd preferred to keep others at a distance. Most people didn't understand her or they feared her. The golden child, the princess with the strange powers. It was so ridiculous for people to whisper and snicker at a psychic. As if she didn't know.

But Kiyoko tried not to let it bother her and became cloistered in the temple, eventually becoming high priestess. Kiyoko had surrounded herself by the only people whom she felt love and understanding from. She knew that was the way of the world; surround yourself with support and love. However, Kiyoko knew better than to think EVERYONE else on Earth would judge her or fear her. She had certainly found great acceptance on Estara. In truth, Kiyoko had always cared for the people of Earth and served as high priestess proudly. However, she still kept her distance.

Her whole existence changed the day she had had a vision about strangers or rather old acquaintances coming to Earth in dire need of aid. It was the day or night more accurately, that the Starlights had come to Earth. Even before she saw her, Kiyoko loved Seiya. She had loved her from the instant she heard her voice. Kiyoko knew that now. Yet, she did not understand it then because she had never been in love. Well, not entirely at any rate.

That made her think of her relationship with Haruka. Even as a small child, she had been in awe of the Senshi of the sky. Kiyoko had begged and begged until Haruka agreed to train her for combat. Kiyoko knew even then that Haruka had never anticipated the princess actually going into combat. She was not a Senshi after all. Still, Kiyoko had been a quick study and she grew close to Haruka.

From the moment Kiyoko understood romantic love she had had a crush on Haruka. However, being the logical thinker she often was Kiyoko had swept those feelings under the preverbal rug. There were so many reasons that her crush on her combat instructor and close friend could never be more. To begin with, Haruka always had been and always would be in love with Michiru. Moreover, Kiyoko loved Michiru so much. She doted on her like a mother and taught her to develop her musical talents. In addition, Kiyoko knew that Haruka did not see her that way. She loved Kiyoko, but more like family. It was not until after her father's death that any of those feelings became blurred for Haruka.

Endymion's death had changed so much for Kiyoko. She still carried scars on her heart over it. Regardless, when she grieved and suffered it was Haruka who had been able to reach her finally. It was Haruka who had help her learn how to go on and Haruka who took up the mantle of fatherly protector. Nevertheless, if either one of them had been able to honestly speak of their feelings they both knew it was more than that. However, Kiyoko's cloistered life allowed them to happily ignore it and be close without anyone hurting. Michiru never judged them and acted even more like a mother to Kiyoko than before. It was not until their journey to Estara that everything changed. When Kiyoko found Seiya, her other half, and they had to face being separated. Ever since then her love for Haruka had hurt everyone, especially Seiya.

With a start, Kiyoko realized her tormentor normally did not pause this long. What was going on? As she looked at him, Kiyoko noticed that his gaze was turned upward, instead of on her. The fighter in Kiyoko knew this was her only opportunity to gain ground, but she could barely move. Kiyoko was certain that the only reason she was not dead was whatever pink energy it was that surrounded her. Nonetheless, she could not just lay there and wait for him to strike out at her once more. She gathered what strength she had and managed to get to her feet.

Luckily, for her, he was still distracted. As quickly as she could, Kiyoko channeled all of her remaining energy and shouted, " **SMOKING BOMBER** ," as the energy blast went straight for the mysterious terrorist.

 ***Rei***

The queen had instructed Rei to continue watching the fire, fearing for everyone who'd left Earth. Rei worried for the as well. She and Minako had contacted Estara to warn them of the possible danger. She thought back, contemplating that conversation, it'd been interesting to be sure….

 _Rei and Minako had agreed to make the call, so to speak, together. They both sat in front of the communication screen together, clutching each other's hand. When they made contact it was Yaten who answered. She immediately narrowed her eyes at the screen and asked, "What do you want?"_

 _Her tone, her body language, everything about Yaten in that moment irritated Rei to no end! She snapped back with, "I want you to get Jadeite or Kunzite, since you don't care if your QUEEN is in danger, idiot!" If it were possible she would set Yaten's hair on fire just then._

 _Yaten looked shocked, "What are you talking about Mars? Last I knew she was happy and cozy with that whore, Haruka." She couldn't keep the distain from her voice._

 _It was Minako who snapped that time, "Excuse me, Starhealer, but should you be talking about your queen that way?" She wore the hard expression of a leader as she looked at Yaten through the screen._

 _Minako may be right, but Yaten and Taiki had been so conflicted about all of this. Seiya had been their friend for… well forever it seemed. Regardless, Kiyoko was their queen and had always been good to them and all of Estara. This hurt them as well. She swallowed, unable to let go of her pride, "The one I insulted was Haruka, to be clear." She looked away from the screen and there was the sound of another voice._

 _Just then, Kunzite appeared leaning over Yaten's shoulder, looking serious as always, "What is going on Minako?"_

 _Minako wanted so much to blush and be happy to see her beloved's face. The original plan was for the Shitenou to return to Earth a week after Seiya and Kiyoko returned from their honeymoon. But with everything that had happened, she wasn't sure they should go anywhere. At the same time, she wanted them as far away from the danger as possible. She looked at them and said, "Rei should probably explain." With a concerned look, Minako turned the conversation back over._

 _Rei tried to push back the anger she still felt toward Yaten and spoke, "Honestly Kunzite, we aren't sure. Both Michiru and I have had visions of looming danger, but nothing is clear. We agree that the danger surrounds Kiyoko, and likely the baby too." It seemed as though Yaten were about to snap again, but closed her mouth at the murderous expression Rei shot at her. So Rei continued, "Serenity has sent Michiru and Setsuna to try and catch their ship to investigate. But we thought you should know. Keep your guard up Kunzite… and watch out for Jadeite." She worried for her gentle boyish love._

 _Kunzite nodded quickly, "We will be ready. And I will look out for him Mars. I should go and inform the others." He turned his eyes toward Minako, "Minako…"_

 _She smiled a small smile at him and said, "I love you too Kunzite." As he disappeared from the screen, Minako wiped tears from her eyes. Then she turned her attention back on Yaten, her voice hard again, "Listen, Starhealer, I understand that you and Taiki are Seiya's loyal friends. But she is your queen and you are Senshi who have sworn to serve her. Be angry with her, be furious with her, but protect her as well."_

 _The expression in Yaten's face soften just a touch, "We will keep watch on our end." Without another word, she severed the connection._

Rei had been furious, wanting to get her back on the line. However, Minako said no. She felt like she'd gotten through to her. So now Rei sat here in the fire room once again, trying to see something… anything…! As she concentrated, chanting the ancient words as she'd done for over twelve hundred years something finally appeared. Rei gasped at what she saw and shot up like a jackrabbit! She immediately ran towards the queen's chambers, hoping she was there. Damnit, she wished her feet moved faster. Rei had to speak with Serenity NOW!

7 Page


	14. Chapter 14: Light-Life-Love-Death

_**Chapter 14: Light… Life… Love… Death…**_

 ***Haruka***

Kiyoko had not screamed in a literal sense again, but the excruciating pain she was in was evident all over her face and her body, as was the continued growth of the child she carried. Whatever was happening to Kiyoko seemed to make the child grow even faster. At one point she'd murmured and Haruka could've sworn Kiyoko had said the word why. But as more and more bruises appeared Haruka held her tighter, still sending her power even if it felt futile at this point. As she held her with her eyes closed she started getting lost in thought.

Haruka remembered when Kiyoko was just a child, however "just" had never quite fit her. She remembered the day she'd approached her about combat training. Haruka had thought it was ridiculous. But when Kiyoko looked at her she just couldn't say no. That's when it began. Haruka worked her hard, assuming the princess would lose interest. She didn't though. Kiyoko was the most dedicated student she ever had. When the day came where she singed Haruka's hand, she'd truly caught Haruka off guard. There was still a tiny scar. When it was all over though, Haruka was really in awe of the young princess. The two of them grew very close. When Kiyoko reached that age, Haruka could see that she had a crush on her. However, she chose to ignore it because Kiyoko had come to mean so much to her and to Michiru. Besides, she was their princess. It was a simple thing to be close to her because of her role in Kiyoko's life and it was easy to sweep everything under the rug.

Though things began changing after Endymion passed. By that time Kiyoko was High Priestess of the temple and holder of the golden crystal. And after she'd helped her through the worst of the pain and grief, Haruka couldn't deny that they were more than friends…. Not deep down at any rate. Yet, it was much easier on the surface to simply be her "Papa" and let that keep them even closer, Michiru never minding. Haruka was pretty sure Michiru knew the whole score, she always did, and yet she never made a fuss or interfered in any way. She just grew closer to Kiyoko as well, becoming her "mama" in Usagi's place.

Things were fine for a hundred years. Haruka was happy and content…. Until the Starlights showed back up on Earth. She knew from the first conversation that she witnessed between Seiya and Kiyoko that there was a connection between the two of them. Haruka, in her own way, had begged Kiyoko not to love Seiya… Not to leave her…. Moreover, when she found them in that cabin…. Haruka had been ready to kill Seiya. However, as soon as she realized Seiya really would die before she'd give up her claim on Kiyoko's heart Haruka knew the battle was lost. They defeated that evil bitch and saved the planet. Haruka was so proud of Kiyoko. On the other hand, she lost something that day. She lost the sense that Kiyoko would always be there and so she'd never have to acknowledge anything. She never wanted to… It wouldn't change things. Haruka loved Michiru and would never leave her. Michiru was her other half. Unable to handle that loss, Haruka didn't see Kiyoko for ten years. Ever since Kiyoko brought her family to Earth and Haruka saw her again…. Well, to say things had been messy was an understatement.

However, things would never be neat and clean. Haruka's feelings for Michiru would never change, and it seemed Kiyoko's feelings for Seiya wouldn't either. How had things gotten so tangled? She squeezed Kiyoko's hand, but was shot backward without warning. Landing on her ass against the wall, Haruka saw light and energy emit from Kiyoko's entire body, filling the small dark room. If she didn't know better, Haruka would've called it some form of her Smoking Bomber attack.

When she got to her feet and back to the bed she saw blood leaking from Kiyoko's mouth. "SHIT," flew from Haruka's lips! Haruka was torn between leaving Kiyoko's side and going to yell at Seiya to make this ship go faster! Making the difficult call, Haruka shot through the doors like lightening. On her way to the cockpit she was met by young Ruka.

Ruka looked at the pure panic Haruka wore and was scared… Scared to speak, move, or even breathe. But she inhaled and said what she'd been sent to say, "Papa says she should reach Estara in about an hour." She only paused for half a second and then asked, "What's happened?"

Not without compassion, it was so hard to get herself to answer. However, Haruka managed a response with such crackling pain that it made her wonder if her own mouth would bleed, "Tell Seiya to get there as fast as she can. Your mother may not have an hour. I think she's dying."

 ***Rei***

Without thinking, Rei burst through the doors of Serenity's chambers. Luckily, Serenity was sitting at a table with Helios having what appeared to be an innocent conversation. She stopped, panting to catch her breath. Serenity and Helios both looked at her, concerned and a bit panicked. After a minute or two Rei was able to speak, "Serenity, I have seen something… in the fire…."

"WHAT? What did you see," Serenity stood and shouted at Rei feeling a coldness creep from her head to her toes.

Helios came to stand next to Serenity, clutched her hand, and spoke tenderly, "Be calm Serenity, my love. Rei will tell us." He turned his gaze on Rei, who was paling before them.

In spite of the lump in her throat, Rei addressed her king and queen, "I saw a vision of Queen Kiyoko. She lay on the ground with a dark figure looming over her. I couldn't tell if she was even alive."

The frightening possibility within Rei's words brought Serenity to her knees. She looked up at Helios, reaching for her, "I can't lose her."

He took to his knees and put his arms around her and whispered, "I know Serenity, none of us can." Not moving, Helios' eyes looked up at Rei, "Try and reach Estara again. They should be landing anytime now." He saw Rei standing, frozen by her own words. Helios took a deep breath and used a firm tone he did not prefer, "MARS! Go and get Venus and make contact with Estara again. See if we can get any more information. NOW!"

Helios' unusually hard voice snapped Rei out of her frozen state and she bowed quickly, "Yes, your Majesty. Excuse me." And off she took, looking for Minako, who was supposed to be on duty guarding the children today. It wasn't a duty she had to do as leader of the Inner Senshi, but Minako enjoyed it and loved Usa-chan to pieces.

She found them in one of the music rooms, Usa-chan practicing the piano with Endo and Minako as her personal audience. Though Rei hated to ruin the joy in the air she had no other choice. She approached Minako and leaned to her ear, "We've been ordered to make contact with Estara again."

Before Minako could respond, Endo spoke up, "You think my mother is dying?" He felt bad for reading Rei's mind, but the energy she put off when she entered the room was terrifying. Of course so was the image in her mind.

Rei turned her head to face the young prince and knew she couldn't and shouldn't lie to him, "Yes young prince, I think your mother may be dying. We need to make contact with Estara and see if the ship has landed."

Endo was up in a flash, a ferocity that wasn't typical of the prince who took after his grandfather. Without missing a beat, he spoke, sounding more like a prince than Rei had ever known him to sound, "Then let's go. They will not insult or belittle me and there is no time to waste."

 ***Seiya***

The instant Ruka came back into the cockpit, Seiya knew something was wrong… Well, something else was wrong or worse. So much was wrong already. Ruka looked even paler and more worried than when Seiya had told her Kiyoko was in a coma or whatever it was. She didn't think that was possible until now. She asked the question, not sure she wanted the answer, "What is it Ruka?"

Her voice almost robotic with shock, Ruka replied, "Haruka thinks mama is dying." She dropped into the seat next to Seiya, "Papa, Haruka looked really scared."

It was like Seiya's brain couldn't process Ruka's statement. Haruka only showed fear when Michiru or Kiyoko might die. She even remembered facing down Galaxia without an ounce of fear showing on the annoying Senshi's face. But that meant that whatever had happened, made it seem like Kiyoko may actually die! Why!? Why was she constantly losing the woman she loved so much?

Yet, somehow she was never there when it happened, except that first time. That first time she caught Kiyoko when she fell. But she wasn't there when Kiyoko almost died resurrecting the Shitenou. When Seishin had tried to rape her, they'd nearly been too late. Then, when she had been fading… Well, Seiya had to rescue Endo which meant she wasn't there. In the battle with Bugendai Kiyoko had insisted she guard Usagi.

How could she let her slip through her fingers because… because she'd been vulnerable. But was Ruka ready to land this ship alone? Seiya wasn't entirely sure. She worried about leaving her poor daughter. However, could she let Kiyoko die… with Haruka… no… without her?

Ruka was watching her papa's mind spin and spin, watching the worry grow and grow. Eventually she couldn't take it anymore. She swallowed her own worry and told Seiya, "Go Papa. I will call you when we're ready to land." Seiya just looked at Ruka, so Ruka said, "Go to mother. It's where you belong."

Seiya only paused a second more, taking in the genuine expression of her daughter, the same daughter that had broken a plate earlier because she was so angry at her mother. But Ruka had a big heart, she was just a bit rough around the edges. Standing, Seiya kissed the top of Ruka's head before taking off, out of the cockpit and straight for the quarters Kiyoko shared with Haruka.

When the doors opened Seiya ran inside and took in a terrifying sight. Haruka sat next to Kiyoko, still unconscious on the bed. But she had a cloth in her hand. The edges white, but the rest crimson. Seiya's eyes were fixed on that cloth as Haruka raised it again. Touching the edges of Kiyoko's mouth with it, Seiya realized it was her blood. She couldn't stop herself. In a blink she found herself sitting on the other side of the bed, holding Kiyoko's other hand. For a moment it was as if Haruka didn't exist. Seiya leaned down and whispered into Kiyoko ear, "I love you Kiyoko. Please live, please."

5 Page


	15. Chapter 15: A Shimmering Light

_**Chapter 15: A Shimmering Light**_

 ***Kiyoko***

She had fought and fought, but it was no use. Whoever this man was, she didn't stand a chance against him. Kiyoko had even focused all of her energy into a massive attack, but still he went unscathed. Now she found herself lying on the ground with no energy left. Was this to be the end of her? Kiyoko had so much in her life that was left unfinished. Her family needed her. Her people needed her. In addition, Kiyoko felt as if she needed to find a way to fix things with Seiya and it was time for a long overdue conversation with Haruka. Then there was the baby that she carried. The poor little child she knew was somehow still living, even though all of this torment and pain. Kiyoko could not leave an unborn child to die. She found herself calling out to the man once more, "Please. Do not kill me. I am with child!"

The man finally broke the silence he had held since this began, "I know golden queen. That is one of the reasons you are here. You broke the law when you conceived that child in the past."

Something about what he said struck a chord within Kiyoko. She replied, "If it is the laws of time you protect than consult with Sailor Pluto before killing me!" She prayed desperately that perhaps he'd listen to Setsuna.

"Do not tell me what to do moon child," the man, the winged being, screamed at Kiyoko. His eyes filled with a blackness that spread from the pupils out like a cloud of black death.

He stood over her, a soulless creature. Kiyoko watched as he pulled the very ground to him like sand. Her eyes grew wide as she watched a sand-like material take the shape of a scythe in his hand. It had a curved hilt and a looped handle at the end with the blade. The blade showed aging as if it had been through many battles as opposed to just appearing. Kiyoko thought that she would surely die now, at the hands of this ruthless being. He placed his free hand firmly on the handle and spread his wings so that he was all that Kiyoko could see. Her eyes filled with tears as she thought of Seiya and her children. The man raised his hands high, preparing to strike.

As he started to bring his hand down the most peculiar and miraculous thing happened. It was as if time itself were rewinding all around Kiyoko, who saw that pink glow brighten exponentially! She watched, completely dumbfounded, as his stance changed back to what it was before and his wings fold back inward toward his body. All of it happening in slow motion. Realizing that she could still move, well within the limits of her weakened state, Kiyoko moved as far back from him as possible. Then everything seemed to snap back into the normal flow of time. The god-like man looked about, vehement anger written all over him. He shouted into the air, "Show yourself, execration of paradox!"

As soft as the wind Kiyoko heard a faint, yet invisible reply, "I cannot do that. I am sorry. Please do not kill her." Then that pink glow that had surrounded and protected Kiyoko gathered itself into a concentrated form, like a tiny shooting star, and floated toward the man whose scythe dissolved like sand just as it had appeared. He placed his hands on each side of the diminutive pink starlight. As he did so, Kiyoko heard that faint voice again, "I know she broke the law… But do not kill my mother. Take me, just me." Mother? This energy, this light that had protected her since she came to be in this nightmare was her unborn child?

Sitting up and placing her hands on her stomach, Kiyoko processed what her child was saying. With strength she thought she didn't, Kiyoko got to her feet and shouted, "DO NOT HARM MY CHILD! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!" Calling forth every ounce of energy she could summon, not entirely sure where all of it was coming from Kiyoko summoned a psychic version of the staff her father had given her. In the real world it was with Endo on Earth. But it now stood before her with the Golden Crystal floating just above it. Kiyoko took hold of it and she felt her body mending and saw herself transform. A traditional gown of a White Moon Princess, except as one looked down you could see the white blending into gold. The crown of the Queen of Estara materialized on her and she could feel her sun choker around her neck. Hanging from her neck was not a sliver moon this time, but a golden star. A symbol of the world she called home. All about her was her own magical glow of gold and there were flickering twinkles of white light everywhere! Pointing the staff at the man in front of her, Kiyoko spoke, "You will not harm my child! How she came to be does not matter! She is pure and innocent! I will not let her die!" She channeled everything she had, praying silently _Do not let her die!_

The man looked sincerely in awe of her. He glanced down at the pink glimmering starlight before him. Knowing that the golden Queen had realized power within this realm was so extraordinary and incomprehensible to him. He made his decision and looked squared at Kiyoko.

 ***Seiya***

Seiya and Haruka sat there in silence, both simply willing Kiyoko as much power as they could. Every few minutes Haruka would wipe just a bit more blood from Kiyoko's mouth. That pink glow flickering about her. They watched her body changing to accommodate the child within her. Part of Seiya wanted to curse that child for existing. However, she was sure that it wasn't the child who was doing this to her. The question was who or what was behind this? Not to mention, what exactly was this?

As she thought about this and how much she wished Kiyoko would live. It didn't matter who would be at her side. It didn't matter whose child this was. All Seiya wanted in that moment was for Kiyoko to live. She would show her love as Haruka had said, scary as that sounded inside her head, and serve her as she knew she should if only she would live! Heedless of Haruka's presence, Seiya bent down and kissed Kiyoko's forehead right where her crescent was.

As she raised her head, Seiya noticed that the pink glow had disappeared. A moment later the golden glow she was used to see on her wife, her queen, appeared. However, it was so bright it was blinding. When it dimmed she was astounded at what she saw. All of the bruising was gone from Kiyoko's body and she wore a gown that clearly belonged to royalty of the White Moon, as it had been called before, but it faded from white into a beautiful golden color. Seiya also noticed that she wore a golden star necklace where she normally wore a silver crescent moon. What was happening?

Just then the doors opened and Ruka stood in the doorway, momentarily speechless as she took in the sight of her mother. Recovering herself, Ruka looked at Seiya and said, "Papa. It's time to land the ship. We've arrived." Her eyes immediately went back to her mother.

Seiya didn't look at her daughter. She couldn't look away from Kiyoko, whose transformed appearance filled Seiya's heart with hope. How could she leave her?

Haruka didn't want to look away from Kiyoko either, having found her transformation and mending as astounding as Seiya had, but she still wasn't awake! So she turned her eyes hard on Seiya, "What are you waiting for? Land this damn thing!"

Again Seiya was struck with the desire to punch Haruka, but she knew she had to land the ship. Kiyoko still hadn't woken up and they needed to get her to the temple on Estara. She was sure that was the right thing. So she stood, but before she left she looked at Haruka and said, "Don't you let her fucking die! You want to be by her side, then you mustn't let her fall!" It's was similar to what Haruka had said to her when they faced down Hina. Not speaking, Seiya walked out of the room with Ruka fast behind her.

 ***Haruka***

Haruka knew she'd pissed Seiya off, but she didn't care. She sat there, holding Kiyoko's hand and hoping that taking her to the temple of the Silver Millennium that had been built on Estara would help her wake up. It had saved her life before. She leaned in and whispered, "You are not allowed to die." She thought about what Seiya said. It almost made her chuckle because Haruka knew it hadn't been her energy that had given Kiyoko what she needed to fight whatever was hurting her. It had been Seiya's and she didn't seem to even know it. Such a fool.

She felt the ship take to the ground and heard it begin shutting down. Wasting no time, Haruka scooped Kiyoko into her arms and went straight for the ship's exit. When she emerged, Haruka found the Shitenou along with Yaten and Taiki waiting for them.

Kunzite approached her, looking woefully at Kiyoko, "We've received word about the situation from Earth about the situation. We're glad you made it. Mars' vision made it sound like a terrible battle was waging."

Speaking deadpan, Haruka replied, "It is or was. I am not sure. But it wasn't in the real world. I think it was in her mind." She looked down at Kiyoko again with worry and fear.

Zoicite stepped forward. Haruka could hear footsteps behind her but she didn't bother looking. He spoke gently to Haruka, "Sailor Mars suggested we take her to the temple here. She asked me to do it since my talents are of a healing nature."

Haruka looked up and told Zoicite firmly, "I am coming with her." She left no room for argument in her voice.

Recognizing that tone, Zoicite conceded, "Of course Haruka. She carries your child after all." He gestured respectfully and began leading Haruka, still carrying Kiyoko toward the temple.

From behind her she could hear the other Starlights talking to Ruka and Seiya. There was anger and pain in the sounds of their voices, fortunately for them Haruka couldn't process what they were saying. She had to concentrate on what mattered, and their broken egos weren't what mattered… not to her at any rate.

 ***Setsuna***

She felt it in her bones… Something had happened…. But what? She stopped again, trying to understand the shifts she was seeing. It was becoming so foggy again. Michiru stopped and looked at her. She finally spoke, "Something changed. It's all gone again. Could she have reasoned with him? I didn't think it was possible?"

Michiru crossed her arms, "Reasoned with who? What are you talking about?" She didn't like the feeling that Setsuna was keeping something pertinent from her. They were supposed to be working together on this.

"I am sorry, but I can't say. I still think we need to hurry. We're almost there," Setsuna replied and took Michiru's hand, streaking through space once more until they made it to Estara. So focused were they on reaching their destination that they nearly crashed into the ground. When they materialized they found themselves among the Shitenou, most of them at any rate, as well as Yaten and Taiki. Both of them looked extremely hostile.

It was Yaten who spoke first, brazen as usual. She said, "I can't believe you two had the nerve to come here!" She looked at Setsuna and then focused her eyes on Michiru, "Especially you."

5 Page


	16. Chapter 16: Reckless Abandon Versus Duty

_**Chapter 16: Reckless Abandon Versus Duty**_

 ***Michiru***

Michiru wasn't surprised that Yaten would be pissed at her. The Starlights seemed unable to separate her and Haruka as individuals. She weighed the idea of getting into a needless confrontation with Yaten versus just ignoring her. Ever focused on the mission, Michiru turned her attention to Kunzite, leader of the Shitenou and a soldier possibly as dedicated as she and the other outer Senshi, "Kunzite, please fill us in on what we've missed on our journey here, at least everything you know."

Kunzite eyed Yaten a little censoriously and then turned his attention to Michiru, "We've received reports from Earth, from Sailor Mars specifically, about visions she was having. She saw our Mistress in grave danger with a dark figure over her in a strange setting. At one point she was not able to discern if Queen Kiyoko was alive or not. However, as you can see, their ship arrived." He gestured in the direction of the ship and then continued, "Sailor Uranus exited the ship carrying the queen who was unconscious. She mentioned something that sounded as if there were a mental or psychic battle going within the queen's mind. Zoicite took the two of them to the temple here." Kunzite hesitated before he spoke again, for multiple reasons, but said it anyway, "I also made an observation… Her majesty's pregnancy appears further along than it should, based on my understanding of… of when conception took place." Even the stoic Kunzite's cheeks showed a little pink in them.

Setsuna and Michiru exchanged a glance and Setsuna responded to Kunzite's report, "Thank you. Where are Seiya and Princess Ruka?" Somehow that felt pertinent in determining how to proceed.

Kunzite's eyes darted once more before he told Setsuna, "Seiya took the young princess into the castle. She seemed very distraught."

Nodding, Michiru asked Kunzite, "Would you or one of the other Shitenou please accompany us to the temple?" She and Setsuna both knew the way. However, with Yaten's mood she didn't want to risk the hassle she assumed they'd encounter on their own.

Jadeite stepped forward and spoke sensitively, "I'll accompany you Sailor Neptune and Pluto." He extended his hand in the direction of the temple, yielding the lead to them. He was ever the gentlemen.

As Michiru and Setsuna walked toward the temple with Jadeite, Michiru found herself pondering how the gentle soul of Jadeite and the fiery one of Rei fit together so well. Regardless of their vast differences, they fit perfectly. She and Haruka fit perfectly as well. They loved one another more than words could ever say. Michiru had missed Haruka so much recently, but they both understood their duty. Besides, Michiru understood things between Haruka and Kiyoko, perhaps better than anyone including Seiya. She'd been watching the whole thing unfold for almost two hundred years now. Michiru knew and understood the whole situation. To her, it didn't matter. The love she shared with Haruka was boundless, and Michiru loved Kiyoko very much as well. Michiru was a realist. She saw things for what they were and made choices accordingly. Accepting the feelings that Haruka and Kiyoko shared but had spent so long oblivious to was one of those choices. It was a choice Michiru never regretted though. She was happy with the life she lived. The things that disturbed that happiness were when Haruka or Kiyoko suffered, partly because when one suffered so did the other. Finally, they reached the temple. Michiru looked at Setsuna and said, "I suppose we should go inside."

As difficult as it was, Setsuna knew that Jadeite was among those unaware of the reality of things, as was Zoicite. She inhaled and replied, "Perhaps I should go in first Neptune, considering the… current situation." She was certain Michiru would pick up the thread.

Pursing her lips in understanding, Michiru spoke with a barely detectable note of sadness in her voice, as was expected, "Of course Pluto. That makes sense. I will keep watch here." She turned toward Jadeite, uninterested in the sympathies he was sure to express once Pluto was inside and told him, "Go with her. Zoicite may need your help." By the look he gave her as he nodded, Michiru's suspicions were basically confirmed. She watched as the two of them walked through the doors of the temple, yearning to follow but knowing Setsuna was correct. They had appearances to keep up. If the story had come unraveled Seiya would surely be in the temple with Kiyoko.

She stood there, her feet firmly planted and arms crossed. Whatever was going on, Michiru would not allow an enemy into this temple. It was almost amusing that as she thought that Michiru saw Yaten approaching alone. She supposed Yaten was not going to let her avoid a confrontation after all. Michiru walked forward to meet her. She kept her expression hard, in no mood for this nonsense. When they were about ten feet apart or so Michiru stopped and spoke, "Are you entirely certain you want to do this now?" Of course she knew the answer, it was clear in Yaten's face.

Yaten returned her stone expression, her hair falling such that it covered one eye. She huffed, "Completely. This whole situation is your fault… Yours and that whore Haruka. My best friend suffers. My queen suffers, everyone is suffering because you didn't know how to keep your bitch on a proper leash."

Oh how Michiru wanted to drown her where she stood. However, at the very least she would not be the first one to strike. Though she couldn't let that scathing statement go, "What happened then was not my fault. Perhaps if your best friend had been a fit lover Kiyoko wouldn't have had to seek comfort in Haruka's arms. Either way, what is done is done and your first duty should be to your Queen without exception." She saw the spark in Yaten's olive green eyes and knew what was coming.

Consumed by ire and exasperation, Yaten gripped her Sailor Star Yell tightly as she called out **Star Sensitive Inferno** aiming her attack right at Neptune. She would not allow this crime to go unpunished and since she knew she couldn't harm Haruka, Michiru would work.

Knowing what to expect from Yaten helped immensely. Michiru managed to dodge the attack and lifted her arms into the air, calling on her **Deep Submerge** attack as she returned the gesture. She saw it graze Yaten arm, which had been Michiru's plan. She knew that Kiyoko would be upset if she killed one of her Senshi. Michiru stood defensively, but spoke, "Star Healer, I think you should stand down. You cannot win this. Your judgement is clouded. Think of your duty first, always."

Yaten wasn't sure what irritated her more, that Michiru had dodged her attack or that she was right… at least about her duty. It was maddening though. She had watched the love between Seiya and Kiyoko grow for a decade now and thought it was boundless. How could this have happened? She narrowed her eyes as she replied, "Duty, is that the reason you come to the aid of the woman who took your lover away, carrying her child?"

Michiru chuckled inwardly, but kept her expression firm as she crossed her arms once again, "Yes, that is exactly why I am here. It is my duty. Now, I am keeping watch… outside. You should go check on Princess Ruka or go make contact with Queen Serenity and inform her of the current state of things. Go be useful, instead of picking a fight with me." She could see the struggle within Yaten until she resigned herself to her duty. However, she made sure to give Michiru the foulest look and a crude gesture before departing. Michiru wondered how Kiyoko could stand her. Shaking her head, Michiru went back to her post outside the temple doors.

 ***Haruka***

Having laid Kiyoko at the altar of the temple, Haruka wasn't sure what to do. She hated doing it, nonetheless she looked at Zoicite for guidance.

Zoicite looked kindly on the Senshi of the sky, truly feeling sympathy for her. He also worried greatly for his mistress, the queen he'd pledged to serve when she'd given the Shitenou life again. He told her gently, "Hold her hand and concentrate. Based on my understanding of your bond and the magic her Majesty infused into this temple, you may be able to reach her and pull her out of whatever or wherever her mind is trapped. According to his Majesty, Helios, all you should have to do is touch her and it should be enough."

Despite feeling like this was beyond her, Haruka closed her eyes and concentrated as hard as she could. She shut out everything else and tried desperately to reach Kiyoko. Unsure of how much time had passed, eventually Haruka found herself among rubble… Ancient ruins she assumed by the amount of crushed stone that was littered everywhere. She began making her way through them, looking for Kiyoko. Out of the corner of her eyes she spotted a bright light and knew that was where she'd find her.

As Haruka got closer, what she saw amazed her and made her worry terribly at the same time. She saw Kiyoko standing, wearing the same things she wore in the real world after that last blast of blinding light and energy. Kiyoko held the staff Endymion gave her, which was a little confusing because Haruka knew she'd left it behind. But the way Kiyoko stood and the power she felt from her was awe inspiring. On the other hand, across from her was the most fearsome and darkest creature she'd ever seen, which was saying something. In front of it floated this orb… star… Haruka wasn't sure what to call it… of pink light. It made her think of the pink light that had flickered all over Kiyoko and Haruka didn't know what to make of it. She heard Kiyoko speak, but couldn't understand her. But whatever Kiyoko had said only seemed to infuriate the beast more. He moved his hands and the light flew away from him. Yes, Kiyoko had pissed him off. Extending his hand downward he seemed to pull the Earth itself to him and a scythe materialized in his hand. Shit, she almost said it out loud. The pink energy fluttered about again and then spread itself all about Kiyoko. The being raised his scythe and Haruka knew she had to act now! Earning her reputation for being as quick as the wind once more, Haruka took off towards Kiyoko. Zoicite had better be right about only needing to touch her to get her out of here… Moreover, Haruka hoped that she would be fast enough… She had to be!

4 Page


	17. Chapter 17: Revelations

_**Chapter 17: Revelations**_

 ***Serenity***

The last contact they'd had with Estara had told them that the others hadn't arrived yet. It was vexing that there was no real word. Nothing to let her know if Serenity's sister lived or died. She paced and paced, unable to calm herself. Helios watched her with worry in his eyes. He hated seeing his wife this way. After a bit he stepped in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes. Helios addressed Serenity tenderly, "Please, my love, do not worry yourself sick. All we can do is wait. They will inform us the moment there is anything to tell."

"You try to tell me to be calm when we have no idea whether Kiyoko and her child, or everyone else out there is alive or dead! I cannot be calm," Serenity's voice rose almost two octaves as she responded to her dear husband. The doors to their chambers opened and their lovely daughter Usa-chan, or more formally Princess Chisana-Usagi Serenity, walked toward them with troubled eyes. It was baffling how much the awakening of Usa-chan's inner magic had accelerated her physical and psychological development.

Usa-chan knew that what she had to tell her parents wouldn't ease their minds. Nonetheless she knew she had to tell them. When she reached them she bowed politely and then locked eyes with her mother, "There is word. Kunzite reported in."

Serenity looked into her daughter's bronze eyes, so gentle like her father. Sometimes that worried Serenity. When she didn't say more, Serenity spoke, "What is it sweetheart? Just tell me what Kunzite said."

Taking a deep breath, Usa-chan nodded and replied softly, "They landed and they're all alive. However, Aunt Kiyo-chan is in some sort of coma or something. Apparently Haruka mentioned something about a psychic battle." She turned to her father, whose eyes mirrored her own, and said, "Zoicite took them to the temple as you'd instructed in case of physical injury or psychic attack." Taking another deep breath, Usa-chan turned back to her mother's grave crimson eyes, "Sailor Neptune and Pluto have arrived as well. Jadeite took them to the temple. I am afraid that is all that Kunzite knew."

Helios saw the panic rising in his beloved Serenity. Of course, this distressed him as well but he knew that Serenity needed his strength now. He took her into his arms and stroked her long beautiful light pink hair. He held his other hand out to their daughter, whose face was riddle with concern, "Do not worry. Whatever is going on, it will be resolved. Have faith. She has survived so much." Though the words sounded right, even Helios had doubts as to whether or not things would be alright, whether or not Kiyoko would be alright.

 ***Seiya***

Seiya closed the door to Ruka's room softly. All of the stress and mixed emotions had taken its toll on her daughter and she was laying down now, asleep before her head hit the pillow. When Seiya turned she saw Taiki standing there. She looked…. Infuriated! It was so unlike her. Seiya asked her, "What's going on Taiki?"

Taiki didn't respond, verbally at any rate. She swung hard, punching Seiya right in the gut. As Seiya double over Taiki answered her question in a tone that nearly resembled a growl, "You fool! You just gave up! You didn't fight for her at all!"

Seiya coughed as Taiki backed off and she went down to her knees. It took her a minute to respond, "What was I supposed to do Taiki? She is having Haruka's damn child!"

Crossing her arms, Taiki growled once more, "What were you supposed to do? You were supposed to fight for the person you love most in the universe! When I began doubting that we would find Princess Kakyuu during the time of Galaxia it was you and Yaten who knocked me on my ass and tried to remind me of what we were fighting for. Have you forgotten now?"

The insinuation in Taiki's words burned Seiya. She snapped back, "I haven't forgotten! I see it every time I look at her, every time I think about her, every time she looks at me, hell every moment of every day with every breath I remember! But it's fucking HARUKA! I don't know that I ever stood a chance." Her voice going from fury to defeat at that last sentence, Seiya felt the tears rolling down her face.

Taiki extended her hand to Seiya, speaking with a bit less hostility, "If you were going to lose to Haruka, you'd have done so years ago. I don't condone the choice she made in the past, I hope you know that. But, I also know that the only reason she'd turn to Haruka now is because YOU turned AWAY from her."

With a glare Seiya took Taiki's hand and got to her feet. She was furious again, mostly because Taiki may be right. But at the same time Seiya could not help her response, "Kiyoko has always been one of the strongest beings I have ever known! If she had wanted to, she could've stayed away from Haruka!"

It was unbelievable to Taiki that she had to say this, but obviously she did, "Her Majesty is indeed one of the strongest and purest hearted beings in the universe. However, she has also never truly been alone. Think about it Seiya, and to be alone while carrying an unusual child… at least by all accounts I've heard. Have you taken a moment to see a perspective besides your own? Perhaps you should." She turned and walked down the hall with Seiya staring after her, speechless.

Seiya didn't know what in the hell to make of her encounter with Taiki. She knew that Taiki had grown to respect, love, and even cherish Kiyoko… But she was supposed to be her friend too. It also bothered her that deep down Taiki was right. Even as she'd let things boil and swirl in her mind, it'd been more about her than understanding Kiyoko's point of view. Regardless of how she came to be pregnant with this strange child, she was the one to turn away first. Taiki was also correct in pointing out that Kiyoko had NEVER faced being truly alone. She'd been born a princess and had lived a life surrounded by guardians who loved her and had become her family. The same was true on Estara. Her time in the twentieth century and since was the only time she faced being truly alone. It didn't make sleeping with Haruka right, but Seiya didn't fight for her…. As soon as she saw Kiyoko in Haruka's arms that night she gave up and gave in.

With resignation Seiya decided she would do something useful and get the luggage from the ship. Sure, she could have one of the castle staff do it but it gave her something to do. When she got back to the ship everyone was gone. Seiya wondered if she should only get she and Ruka's bags. Reminding herself that it would be selfish, Seiya actually went and grabbed Haruka and Kiyoko's bags first. She lugged them in, having forgotten already how heavy her wife's bags were. Taking a deep breath, she took them to the royal chambers…. The ones she'd shared with Kiyoko for a decade.

Feelings irritated and restless, Seiya tossed Haruka's bag over into some corner of the room. She briefly considered the possibility that there might be something breakable inside, oh well. She went to put Kiyoko's luggage on the bed and a small piece slid off the bed, tumbling to the floor. Jewelry and cosmetics spilled everywhere when the lock on it popped. Damn, Seiya thought to herself. She couldn't leave this mess; Kiyoko would think she'd done it on purpose…. If she ever woke up that is…. She got down and started putting things back into the small case. Seiya grabbed the cosmetics first, and then started on the jewelry. After getting most of it, something caught Seiya's eye. On the floor lay a silver ring that she didn't recognize.

She didn't recognize it, yet at the same time Seiya felt drawn to it. Setting the little case down, Seiya reached out for the ring. It was odd, the ring seemed to be emitting magic. It felt like Kiyoko's magic. Unable to resist the temptation Seiya picked it up. The instant she did so, her head began pounding as it was flooded with images she thought she'd never seen. Were these memories?

Nothing she saw made sense… She was seeing things that would've happened on twentieth century Earth. But that was impossible, Seiya and Kiyoko hadn't met then. Yet in her mind she could see Kiyoko falling to the ground…. She saw her up on a balcony, moon so bright behind her…. Seiya could hear her singing… singing the lullaby she sang to their children… looking so lonely.

The next images that hit her were of her kissing Kiyoko and then making love to Kiyoko, leaving the next morning with the promise to see her again. She remembered seeing this ring at a little shop after some band thing and knowing she HAD to give it to Kiyoko…. But that wasn't what she'd called herself.

As the memories kept returning Seiya found herself clutching the sides of her head. That's when she saw… she saw Pluto and then…. Then Kiyoko telling her to forget….

What was happening? What did this mean… Oh dear goddess! Did this mean that she had met Kiyoko…. The next thought that occurred to her left her feeling cold all over and sobbing, clutching that ring so tightly she thought it might break. This couldn't be right…. Could it?

4 Page


	18. Chapter 18: Denial

_**Chapter 18: Denial**_

 ***Haruka***

As Haruka got closer to Kiyoko and the monstrous being, a perplexing feeling overcame her. It felt as though time itself were moving in slow motion! Trying to take Kiyoko's lead, Haruka managed to summon her space sword and positioned herself between Kiyoko and the creature. Her blade clashed with the mysterious scythe. In a snap, time returned to normal and Haruka heard Kiyoko call out, "What are you doing?! You shouldn't be here Haruka, he'll kill you!"

The pressure from this… man… from his weapon grinding against her sword...was almost unbearable! She gritted her teeth and called behind her, "Grab hold of me! NOW!" She glanced over her shoulder, trying to keep an eye on the enemy at the same time. Kiyoko nodded, dropping her staff and wrapping her arms around Haruka's neck. The moment she did golden light filled the dark ruins, forcing Haruka's eyes shut with its radiance.

When Haruka opened her eyes she found herself back in the temple. She looked down at Kiyoko, who started blinking and then looked back, her navy blue eyes locking with Haruka's. Haruka held her breath and waited. Kiyoko cleared her throat, "Thank you Haruka! You saved us!" She squeezed the hand that Haruka held and placed the other one on her stomach. Haruka's eyes followed that hand and the two of them gasped in unison. Tears began trailing down Kiyoko's cheeks and Haruka leaned in, pressing her forehead against Kiyoko's and closed her eyes.

From behind her, Haruka heard an unexpected voice, "I'm glad to see the two of you are alright." It was Setsuna. She continued with that always reserved tone, "Michiru is standing guard outside."

Haruka's heart stopped for a moment, Michiru was here. Her heart was bursting with joy and longing, but she knew she couldn't act on it. Damn…. She kept her eyes shut as she spoke, "What are the two of you doing here?"

"I have a feeling that you two know what we're doing here," Setsuna replied. Then Haruka heard her addressing Kiyoko, "How are you feeling Kiyo-chan?"

Kiyoko opened her eyes and tried to sit up, which proved difficult with her now heavy stomach. Haruka took hold of her and helped her. Kiyoko's eyes locked with Haruka's again, "How long have I been out?"

Haruka sighed, "Not that long actually. How well can you move?" She looked at Kiyoko seriously, knowing how she tried to minimize things.

With pursed lips, Kiyoko replied honestly, "Not well." Her mind flashed back to that monster. She swallowed deeply, "Haruka…. I don't think I should leave the temple right now."

Seeing the images that Kiyoko had seen, Haruka nodded and turned to Zoicite, catching sight of Jadeite standing next to him. She addressed the two of them, "Go and make arrangements for a bed and any other comforts she might need. The queen will be staying here." With a heavy heart, thinking that it might mean she wouldn't get to see her beloved Michiru, Haruka continued, "We will be staying here." Haruka turned back to Kiyoko, unable to look at Setsuna… Somehow her presence made Haruka feel worse.

 ***Nyx***

Nyx stood there clutching her dear sister as she watched her father's atonement unfold. The two sister's watched as he tried to reduce the golden queen to nothing, slamming her over and over into every piece of stone in that metaphysical world. Then Nyx's eyes grew wide alongside Hestia's as they watched the golden queen take a stand. When their father called forth his scythe a second time Nyx was certain that would be the end of the golden queen and her child, but then that lousy Senshi had to interfere! As the two of them disappeared Nyx could feel Hestia tremble beside her. She understood of course. First they saw their father spread his raven wings as he let out an enrage cry.

Without warning the mirror they'd been watching shattered into nothingness. Nyx and Hestia both swallowed hard as a thick ebony mist surrounded them. The sisters exchanged a glance, knowing what was coming. Nyx started to speak, "Father, what…"

However, she was cut off by his voice, "Quiet! Impudent child!" As his voice boomed through the temple the mist grew thicker. It was almost stifling. Nyx and Hestia let go of one another and stood straight up. His voice began again, "You know what must be done now. There is no other choice. My laws will not be broken!" As quickly as it had appeared, the mist disappeared.

When Nyx looked at her sister, she saw Hestia looking at the spot where the shattered mirror had stood. Nyx put an arm on her shoulder and spoke morosely, "Come sister. You know our duty. She broke the law and that's all there is to it."

Hestia didn't look at Nyx as she whispered, "But they both have such pure hearts."

Nyx sighed, "That is irrelevant. Come now. It is time to leave this temple and destroy the golden queen, before father decides to destroy us instead."

Her voice even smaller, "Who do you think SHE will side with… in the end?" This time she looked Nyx straight in the eye.

Nyx shook her head, "Unfortunately, I believe it will be them…. Even though the law is clear here. She is such a traitor."

 ***Seiya***

After a little while Seiya collected herself and stood up, still clutching the ring in the palm of her hand. She couldn't let go of it. Yet she found herself unable to believe the images she'd seen because of it. She walked out of the room and down the hall, only to see Yaten clutching her arm. She wore that look she only got when she was VERY angry. Her eyes fell on Seiya and she started striding toward her.

Yaten walked up to Seiya and snapped, "That bitch grazed my arm! I can't believe her!" Yaten winced a bit from where she'd taken the hit earlier.

Completely mystified, Seiya asked, "What are you talking about?" Then she started to consider the possibility of attack and questioned Yaten more urgently, "Wait, who grazed your arm? Who were you fighting with? Are we under attack?"

Wincing once more, Yaten replied, "No. That bitch Neptune! She's standing guard outside the temple." She rubbed her arm slightly before removing her hand. Damn, there was blood on her glove! Damn those outer Senshi!

Seiya wanted to say something to Yaten about… what she'd seen… But she couldn't. Seiya just couldn't say it out loud. It was a ludicrous notion! The notion that she'd met Kiyoko somehow and had forgotten was just ludicrous! She heard footsteps and turned, Yaten turning as well.

Kunzite approached, followed by Jadeite. He looked a bit sympathetically at Seiya before saying, "The queen is awake." He paused, letting those words sink in, and then continued, "She refuses to leave the temple, so… She has requested a bed be set up there for her."

Jadeite, having an oblivious moment said, "Actually it was Haruka…" He stopped mid-sentence when Kunzite elbowed him in the side.

More fear and doubt…. Denial… crept into Seiya's mind. She must be delusional. She swallowed her pride and responded, with one caveat, "I am glad she's awake. I take it we don't know what happened yet." Kunzite nodded in confirmation and so Seiya continued, "Have the staff take one of the larger beds in a vacant guest room." There was no way she was giving their bed… her and Kiyoko's… to Haruka again. Kunzite nodded and the two of them excused themselves. Seiya looked back at Yaten, "Let's get that arm bandaged."

 ***Usagi***

Standing there, eyes on Helios, with her hands on her hips Usagi spoke in a demanding voice that kept rising, "You expect me to sit here and wait, especially after you sent Neptune and Pluto and didn't tell me! My daughter and grandchild are in danger!" She also felt terribly for her dear friend Seiya still, but at least she wasn't in danger physically.

Helios took in the Queen Mother's expression and debated on how to proceed. She was as stubborn as his beloved Serenity, if not more so. His shoulders slumped a bit as he responded, "Your highness, please, do not act rashly. I implore you."

Usagi shook her head, wisps of silver hair whipping about and spoke even more forcefully, "I've made up my mind! I am going to help them. They are my family… And I will not lose anyone else, no matter what Kiyoko has down… I won't!" Her mind went back to Endymion's death for a brief moment and she reminded herself to focus. Endymion would never abandon their daughters in their time of need, no matter what!

Wasting no time, Usagi transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. It was good to be able to do so again. She'd spent so long having to be Neo Queen Serenity before her century of sleep. She looked at Helios and said, "Keep watch over the children, especially Endo. He is suffering," before walking out of the room and the palace. She was Sailor Moon and Queen Mother of Earth; she would never ask someone's permission to follow her heart! Concentrating her power, Usagi shot into the sky and space in a beam of light. Hopefully it wouldn't be too late by the time she got there.

 ***Setsuna***

Seeing Kiyoko alive and conscious felt like a blessing, but she knew it was not. Setsuna knew what was coming. She wasn't sure they'd all survive the wrath they faced this time. This was why she'd insisted they keep as much of this a secret as possible. Though she chastised herself for thinking it would do any good. She must have been in denial. Soon they'd be here… Would he come with them? A shiver crept down her spine at the thought.


	19. Chapter 19: Ire Fills the Air

_**Chapter 19: Ire Fills the Air**_

 ***Seiya***

After getting Yaten's arm bandaged, Seiya went for a walk. She had to get away from the castle, away from everything. Seiya needed to clear her head and get these unbelievable notions dealt with. She walked into the capitol city. It felt as if it'd been ages since she'd walked these streets. Though it wasn't helping like she'd hoped. It was bringing back her memories of bringing Kiyoko to Estara, fighting their way through these streets to face Hina. It was a direct contrast to now. Now there were no enemies in the streets. There were happy people everywhere. And she was walking among them alone. As she made her way further, Seiya's mind went back to the fight, a fight for everything including their lives. First they'd faced Kano. Seiya remembered holding Kiyoko after she'd destroyed him. She loathed taking life. Each one she'd had to take over the years scarred her soul a little more.

As she kept walking she reached the edge of the capitol and she thought of her impulsive love running to the aid of a child… or what she thought was a child... But it had been a trap. Luckily they'd made it through. A child…. Her mind made a circle to the child Kiyoko carried…. Was it really what was hurting her? Is that why she wouldn't leave the temple?

As Seiya thought more, concentrated more on that, her head started to hurt again. More strange images of Kiyoko…. Earth… The twentieth century… She held up that ring that she hadn't been able to put down for some reason. A memory took over her mind again, but in more detail this time…...

…... _Kiyoko met Seiya's eyes and she spoke, "Seiya Kou, I love you with every fiber of my being." She could tell Seiya was about to speak and so Kiyoko put her index finger to Seiya's lips and continued, "But I am afraid this is not our time. You have things you must do and things you must focus on. And I have things I have to attend to at home." ..._

Seeing that scene unfold before her, Seiya realized she couldn't be delusional. That was TOO vivid, TOO real. What in the hell? She kept her eyes on the ring and concentrated once more….

 _…. Kiyoko spoke to Seiya firmly as the crescent began to glow, "I love you Seiya Kou, but I am a ghost. You must forget me. Forget that we ever met. Forget the time we've spent together and focus on your mission and on protecting Sailor Moon that is where your heart should be."_

 _Seiya was falling under the spell, but still managed to say, "I can't forget my feelings." However, she could not move whatsoever._

 _More tears wet Kiyoko's cheeks as she continued speaking, her voice like a melody Seiya couldn't resist, "Take those feelings and lock them away. Forget me. Forget me." She squeezed Setsuna's hand and her crescent glowed very brightly for a moment. Then Seiya was lost in a world of black abyss…_

Yet again, Seiya was struck with the thought that these images had to be real. That meant that she HAD met Kiyoko…. That they'd been together, briefly, but still… That meant…. That meant… That meant that the child she'd been cursing and resenting did not belong to Haruka…. It was their child…. A child conceived out of their love…. Why would Kiyoko make her forget all of that? What would possess her to think that was the best way? Moreover, why didn't she tell Seiya the truth when she realized she was pregnant?

Seiya's blood began to boil as she made more connections. Kiyoko had let Haruka claim her child… Let Haruka comfort and care for her…. Damnit! She was boiling over with rage and anger. All rational thought had left Seiya and she started running…. Running away from the capitol… Running into the mountains and forest…. Simply running, because the only alternative she could see right now involved murder…. Seiya didn't want to be a murderer…. Even if she was sure the one she'd end up murdering was Haruka… She would never be able to murder Kiyoko. Never.

 ***Michiru***

Standing outside, the temple, Michiru had received a report from Jadeite when he left to procure a bed for the temple. However, he did not have enough details to be truly useful. What had happened within Kiyoko's mind that had her so frightened that she would hide in the temple. Michiru knew that was what was happening. Then she remembered that Kunzite had spoken of an ominous figure standing over her, clearly attacking her if one looked at it logically. It must have been an incredibly powerful being if Kiyoko was hiding from it. She never hid from danger. It seemed her golden princess… queen… tended to run toward danger rather than away from it. It made Michiru proud and infuriated at the same time normally. If she was taking refuge in the temple and allowing herself to be protected from anything besides an annoying suitor, this must be an incredibly dire situation. This left Michiru conflicted. She wanted, no needed, more information however, she did not want to leave her post.

As she debated how to proceed, the temple doors opened and Setsuna emerged. She looked at Michiru and Michiru saw trepidation in her eyes. It scared Michiru, so unlike Setsuna. Setsuna came to stand by her and began speaking, "As I know you know Kiyoko has woken up. She won't discuss what happened to her and I am pretty sure she's begging Haruka not to either with her telepathy. Her pregnancy continues to accelerate and she appears weary. Haruka is taking care of her. They've found a comfortable chair for her until a bed is delivered."

Michiru listened to Setsuna's report, knowing she was leaving out what she knew that no one else did. This was not the time for that. Michiru always tried to understand her position, but without a greater force in numbers, Michiru felt they needed as much information as possible. She turned her eyes levelly to meet Setsuna's, "So, what is it you know that you aren't telling anyone? If there is danger, we need to know so that we can prepare."

Setsuna sighed. Sometimes she hated her position as guardian of time. She replied, "The only thing I can tell you is that forces are coming. They come to exterminate Kiyoko and the child she carries. I cannot see the outcome of this Michiru." It was as honest as she could be. Her expression softened and she continued speaking, "Go inside and see them. The only one in there is Zoicite and I guarantee Haruka will toss him out if necessary."

Michiru couldn't believe her ears! Setsuna was telling her to go in, knowing it could endanger the cover they'd crafted. The only explanation she could form was that whoever was coming posed such great danger that she was afraid one of them might die. Michiru knew it was reckless to go inside, to be that close to her beloved Haruka. Conversely, it could be her last opportunity… in this life at least…. Her aqua eyes met Setsuna's and Michiru replied, "Do not let anyone into this temple! ANYONE!" Setsuna nodded and Michiru strode inside, following her heart. If she had to face death, she needed to see Haruka one more time.

When Zoicite caught sight of her his face blanched. Michiru knew why he'd react that way. She stopped in front of him and asked him plainly, "Where is the Queen?" Nothing she could say would reassure him without compromising things.

Swallowing, Zoicite replied, "Well, Sailor Neptune…. The queen is resting." When he saw the glare in Michiru's eyes he sighed and went on, "They're in a small sitting room in the back."

Michiru didn't say anything and walked toward the back of the temple, noticing a small door off to the side. Upon reaching it Michiru opened it slowly and saw a scene that would break Seiya's heart. It was better that it was her who'd walked in. Setsuna hadn't been entirely accurate. Kiyoko sat in a large cushy seat, actually big enough that Haruka sat there with her, both of them with their eyes closed. They must have been worn out from whatever they'd faced. Kiyoko leaned into her, obviously just trying to be comfortable. That brought her attention to Kiyoko's growing stomach. Her eyes grew wide and she couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her throat.

Both Haruka and Kiyoko opened their eyes. Haruka stared into Michiru's eyes, seemingly unable to speak. Kiyoko looked up at Haruka and then back at Michiru. She smiled, "Hello Michiru. There's a rose garden through there," Kiyoko pointed toward a pair of stained glass doors, "with high stone walls. You two can talk there. I'll be alright." She shifted so that her weight was no longer on Haruka. Haruka smiled down at her, not speaking, and then stood and went to the doors. She opened it and gestured toward from Michiru to the waiting garden. The scent of the roses filling the room.

Michiru walked through them, brushing her arm lightly against Haruka's extended hand as she passed. She didn't turn when the doors closed. Michiru was so happy to have this moment with Haruka, but she couldn't face Haruka and tell her how dire things were or ask her what had happened. She knew that Haruka would tell her if she could. It was more likely even Haruka couldn't talk about it. It was only a moment before she felt Haruka's strong arms around hers. It felt like heaven for a moment.

It was heaven until the sound of a twig breaking and her shouting… **Star Gentle Uterus!**... Michiru and Haruka dodged the attack, which withered an entire rose bush. Taiki's dark magenta eyes fell squarely on them and she spoke, her voice as sharp as a razor, "Everyone suffers because of you two…. Yet, here you are behind Kiyo-chan's back! I will make you pay for dishonoring Seiya…. Ruka… Endo… and my Queen!" She prepared to attack again!

4 Page


	20. Chapter 20: Truth and Loyalties

_**Chapter 20: Truth and Loyalties**_

 ***Kiyoko***

Hearing Taiki's voice and the sound of her attack, Kiyoko cursed herself for not making sure the coast was clear before sending them out there! Damn…. It took some effort, but she was able to get to her feet and made her way to the doors. She opened them and took in the scene before her. Two of her rose bushes had withered and one looked as if it'd been drowning. She looked at the three Senshi. Haruka and Michiru versus poor Taiki. Kiyoko knew they were only defending themselves. She also knew that Taiki was only trying to do what she saw was right too.

None of them had even noticed her yet. They were so wrapped up in their confrontation. Kiyoko acted against the advice Haruka had given her on the ship, sending out a wave of her magic and shouting, "Enough! I will not have my temple defiled!"

It was actually Haruka who spoke first, "Kiyoko! I told you not to do that! You can't…" She stopped, seeing the glare that Kiyoko wore. Michiru and Kiyoko were the only two people in the universe who could silence her with a look…. Even when Usagi became Neo Queen Serenity, Haruka never felt as affected.

Kiyoko snapped, "Haruka, regardless of… things… I am still Queen here!" She then turned her gaze on Taiki, "Taiki…. Please come inside." Having made a decision… This was destroying everyone…. It couldn't continue. She saw Michiru's mouth opening and Kiyoko cut her off, "Michiru. Enough is enough. Stay out here and talk to Haruka. I have made my decision." She ushered Taiki inside, closing and sealing the doors behind her. Part of her felt guilty however, she believed in the decision she'd made. She'd done too much damage to the people she loved already.

The energy she'd expended caught up with her and Kiyoko started to stumble. Luckily Taiki took hold of her and helped her back to the same chair that she'd shared with Haruka. Once Kiyoko was seated and as comfortable as possible, she took Taiki in. Kiyoko could sense the conflict in her heart. She was loyal to Kiyoko, loving her like family. But just like everyone else, she didn't understand and she felt so badly for Seiya. Speaking softly, Kiyoko began, "Thank you Taiki. I know that you were trying to do the right thing. But I know you and everyone else an apology. Things are not as they appear."

Taiki leaned down in front of her queen, more confused than ever. She asked, "What do you mean your Majesty? That… that whore…"

Kiyoko put a finger to Taiki's lips, "Please let me explain. But before I begin, I will understand if you hate me once you hear what I have to say." She took a deep breath and laid the whole mess out for her faithful Senshi, praying that in the end she wouldn't hate her.

When it was all out there, Kiyoko sat there with tears streaming down her cheeks. She chewed on her lip and waited as Taiki processed everything. At last Taiki responded, "Why… Why didn't you tell her…? Especially when you discovered that you were pregnant. I'm sorry, but I do not understand."

"I thought I was doing the right thing… How could I tell her what I had done to her? Besides, Setsuna was certain that if anyone found out that there would be consequences. Unfortunately, after facing that… creature… I believe that there would've been consequences regardless. I feel terrible for hurting Seiya, and everyone else," Kiyoko told her quietly.

Her heart was still heavy with the pain this situation had caused everyone, Taiki considered how to proceed. After thinking about it for a long time, Taiki looked at her broken hearted queen and knew that there was no one who had gone without suffering. She put one hand on Kiyoko's and told her, "I can never understand some of the choices you made. But I pledged to serve you and our people long ago and will not go back on that now. The danger here is real and you have my word that I will protect our world and its queen."

Kiyoko was overcome with gratitude, though it couldn't erase the guilt she felt. She smiled at Taiki, "Thank you Taiki." Her heart ached, wishing that she could talk to Seiya. She needed to fix things, if that were even possible.

Knowing that look Kiyoko wore, Taiki stood up and told her, "I'll try and find her. I don't know if she'll forgive you. But I will drag her here, so you can at least get the opportunity to try." She bowed and left.

Kiyoko stared at Taiki's back as she left the room, thankful for her loyalty and hopeful that she could get Seiya to at least see her. Once she was gone, Kiyoko lifted the seal on the door and could feel the drain on her. Leaning on the side of the big cushy chair, Kiyoko drifted off to sleep.

 ***Setsuna***

To Setsuna's astonishment, the front doors of the temple opened and Taiki walked out, her face looking morose and determined at the same time as they closed behind her. Setsuna found it unsettling. What had she missed? She turned to face Taiki, intending to question her.

However, Taiki saw Setsuna and knew what she was up to. With more important matters to deal with, Taiki got right to the point, "Just stop Pluto, stop the charade. I know the truth. Our queen told me everything. Now I am going to find Seiya and drag her ass back here so that she can decide what she wants. However, for the record, this whole thing was a terrible idea that caused needless suffering. Moreover, danger is coming anyway, a danger I am pretty sure you knew would come no matter what. I think you saw this as your opportunity to get her back, thinking she'd stay on or end up returning to Earth. You Outer Senshi are so selfish. And before you try anything, OUR queen has declared that there will be no more fighting among the Senshi on temple grounds." She turned away and ran before Setsuna had a chance to respond, her chocolate colored ponytail whipping behind her.

Setsuna watched her run, utterly dumbfounded by her words. Of course, Setsuna didn't agree with most of what she'd said, however she was correct in that Setsuna should've known that they would come for Kiyoko and the child no matter what. She chastised herself over that much. She was also secretly impressed with the way Taiki stood her ground and the loyalty she demonstrated to a queen that had, from their perspective, wronged her best friend. She'd underestimated Taiki. That thought in of itself left her perplexed as much as Kiyoko's decision to abandon their plan.

 ***Seiya***

Possibly having ran faster than she had in all of her life, Seiya ironically found herself standing in the field that they'd faced off against Sikana in which was also the very place she had taken her vows to Kiyoko in as well.

As she looked around her she was taken back to that day…. Maroon, Silver, and Gold everywhere. It had been the happiest day of her life aside from the day their twins had been born. She membered the vows they'd shared….

 _… Helios asked the two of them, "Will you then share one another's pain and seek to erase it?" They both answered that they would…_

It was as if Seiya started trying to bargain with her own mind as she dwelled on this particular memory. If Kiyoko hadn't hidden this from her, in the past or present, then so many wouldn't have suffered. However, Seiya knew that she suffered as well and Seiya had not kept her vow to share Kiyoko's pain. On the other hand, had Kiyoko? Was that what she was doing when she erased her memories? But if she hadn't done that Seiya wouldn't have suffered the way she had over Usagi! No, instead she would suffer over _Atsuko_ whom she would never have found again in twentieth century Tokyo.

She was so frustrated, unable to stop herself from feeling bad about this whole thing. She turned away from Kiyoko when Kiyoko told her she was pregnant. Seiya found herself asking the same question she had so often recently…. Would she still be by Kiyoko's side if she hadn't reacted so rashly that night? Would Kiyoko have told her the truth if she hadn't accused and judged her? That last question left her short. Unfortunately, Kiyoko had those damn Outer Senshi whispering in her ear throughout this. It was probably Haruka's damn idea to pretend it was her baby… So she could play house with her wife! Or maybe it was Setsuna's. She'd spent a LOT of time with Kiyoko after the battle with Bugendai. Damn that guardian of time! Seiya found herself just as angry with Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna as she was with Kiyoko for not telling her everything.

She sat under a tree, great sadness taking hold of her… She felt like she'd lost her wife. Her children had suffered. Seiya had even been resentful toward her own unborn child because of this… situation… And Haruka had been doing all the things for Kiyoko that she should have, that she would have…. If only she'd known… So worn from the emotional rollercoaster she'd been on, Seiya fell asleep. Sometime later, Seiya found herself in what had to be a dream. It couldn't be real.

 _While Seiya was still in the same field she'd drifted off in, everything looked completely different. It was as if time had rewound backward to the day she'd married Kiyoko. The ribbons were there. The archway with all of the gorgeous roses wound through it. The trail of Estaran flower petals beginning at her feet, which wasn't right. That is where Kiyoko had come from on that day. Then Seiya noticed that none of the tables or chairs were here either. It only took a moment for Seiya to realize she was dressed as she had been that day. What in the hell was going on?_

 _As she tried to figure out the answer to her own question, something caught her eye. A glimmer at the other end of the aisle… No two glimmers… One strong and golden and the other smaller and a soft pink. Seiya stared at them, but then the sky started to darken and the golden light dissipated, the pattern looking like something had shattered it._

 _In a flash it was as dark as night and all of the exquisite decorations and flowers. The field was bare, only the pink light remaining. Out of the blue it came at Seiya, swirling and whirling around her. A wind kicked up and Seiya heard a small, but feminine voice, "She needs you if we are going to survive…. Papa…."_

Seiya felt herself shaking and blinked as she opened her eyes, back in the real world. As she started to regain her focus, Seiya realized that it was Taiki shaking her, "What the hell do you want?" The dream she had just woke from left her mystified and ruffled.

Taiki spoke in her direct way, "The child she carries is not Haruka's…. And they're both in more danger than we could've imagined."

Her facing paling at Taiki's words, "How did you know that? Wait, what do you mean?" If Taiki had come looking for her way out here, things must be truly catastrophic! She thought of the small pink light….

5 Page


	21. Chapter 21: Darkness Descends

_**Chapter 21: Darkness Descends**_

 ***Zoicite***

He'd seen Starmaker run out of the temple. It was mystifying, particularly so considering he hadn't seen her come in. Zoicite had gone to check on his mistress, Queen Kiyoko, and saw her sleeping in a chair. He felt such compassion for her. Zoicite knew that we all make mistakes and we all face the consequences for them. He'd allowed himself to be corrupted and had died for it, trapped for over a millennium as a result. Zoicite may not understand or agree with the choice his mistress made, but neither would he abandon her for it.

He went to look in on her again. She was still sleeping, but Haruka and Michiru were nowhere in sight. That struck Zoicite as odd. Haruka had seemed like nothing could take her from Kiyoko's side when they'd landed. Just as he was about to leave, Zoicite caught the faint sound of voices coming from the garden behind the temple. Nephrite had spent a great deal of time there since Makoto and the others had gone back to Earth. He said that being near the roses made him feel closer to Makoto. However, it wasn't Nephrite's voice he heard.

Stepping lightly through the room, Zoicite got closer to the doors. Peeking out carefully, his eyes fell upon Haruka and Michiru, and neither one of them looked happy. He couldn't help but listen to their hushed conversation.

The first voice he heard was Michiru's. She was as calm as a peaceful pool as always, "Haruka, you have to calm down! What is done is done. She made her decision. There's no going back now."

The normally gentle, to Michiru at least, Haruka snapped, "How many times have we resigned ourselves with that statement lately and now she abandons everything?"

Michiru actually looked a bit annoyed at her. Perhaps this was some spat over the baby. Zoicite wasn't entirely sure where all of that left Haruka and Michiru. From what Ami had told her, Michiru was staying away. Yet, here she was so Zoicite was confused. She queried, "Haruka, I am going to ask you something and I want you to answer me honestly." Zoicite saw Haruka look squarely at Michiru and Michiru went on, "You're upset because this was a chance…. A chance to do it again, aren't you?

Haruka looked more than a little frustrated as she replied, "What are you talking about Michi?" She crossed her arms. Zoicite began to question whether or not he should be eavesdropping or not, but he couldn't move or look away.

Taking a step closer, Michiru put her hand on Haruka's arms and addressed her more gently, "This was a chance to raise a child again. We don't quite know how Kiyoko's magic does this and science has failed to successfully create a chance for us…. Plus, we have our duty… I understand…. But I think part of why you are so angry with her is because this was an opportunity to raise a child and still do your duty."

For a minute Haruka didn't say anything. Zoicite was just about to turn and leave when he saw a sight he didn't know how to process. Haruka leaned her head on Michiru's and started to cry. Haruka NEVER cried like this…. Unless someone was literally dying anyway. She spoke between sobs, "I am… sorry… Michi… I kept… wishing… it were…. You… us…"

Michiru wrapped her arms around Haruka and responded soothingly, "I know Ruka… I know…. But this is the life we lead… And I promise you, I have no regrets. Perhaps she is right though. Perhaps the truth is better."

From behind him, Zoicite heard his mistress' voice address him with a chastising tone, "You shouldn't eavesdrop Zoicite. Now please come here so that I can clear up some of that confusion before Michiru calms her down and the two of them come back inside."

 ***Endo***

"I don't want to talk about it," he snapped, his voice rising as his sapphire eyes met her bronze ones. Endo had made certain that contact had been made and that his mother was still alive. But he was still so filled with hurt and anger that he had refused to try and make contact since then. Now he stood across from his cousin, who seemed to have become a much bolder version of herself right before his eyes.

Usa-chan, or more accurately Princess Chisana-Usagi Serenity, refused to break eye contact or back down from her cousin this time. She retorted, "Endymion! She's your mother! No matter what she's done, she is still your mother and she is still in danger! You can't ignore it!" She put her hands on her hips and continued to glare at him.

Endo couldn't believe his ears, not many people called him by his full name and certainly not his cousin. Then, when he looked at her, she reminded him of their grandmother so much that he couldn't help but laugh. Trying to reign that laughter in when he saw the look on her face, Endo reiterated, "I said that I don't want to talk about it. Now stop acting like grandmother."

Usa-chan was so frustrated with Endo, but she was glad to see him laugh. She always believed he was too serious. From all the stories she'd heard, her late grandfather who Endo was named after was the same way. Usa-chan was about to start lecturing him again when she saw his eyes glass over. It only lasted a moment, but she knew what it meant. Usa-chan grabbed Endo's arm and implored, "What did you see?"

"It was so dark Usa-chan…. I saw my mother dying and my papa…. She was… She was on her knees crying… Crying in front of my mother's body, begging her to come back," Endo's voice sounded hallow as he said the words.

Knowing this was important, Usa-chan tugged at his arm, "Let's go speak to my father. I don't know if my mother can take this." Endo nodded woodenly and they walked hand in hand.

 ***Nyx***

They'd nearly reached the planet when Hestia stopped without warning. She looked at Nyx and asked her, "Do you feel that?"

Nyx blinked, honestly unsure of what Hestia was talking about, "No sister, I don't. What is it?" She didn't like the idea of Hestia picking up on something that she didn't.

"More shifting…. The child is growing in power. It's reaching out for help," she was shocked. Hestia hadn't thought that was possible.

This didn't sit well with Nyx either, "She must be drawing power from her mother or her mother's crystal, however that should leave the golden queen even more vulnerable." She took Hestia by the hand and tugged on her, "Let's go." Nyx wanted to strike, do their duty, and be done with this. Perhaps this would prove to their father whom he could count on.

She didn't look at Hestia again until they reached the orbit of the planet. Nyx looked at her sister and asked her with a grave tone in her voice, "Are you ready to begin?" Hestia swallowed and nodded in confirmation.

The two of them closed their eyes and began chanting an incantation they were taught when they were far too young. It was an ingrained part of them. They held their hands out and began to blanket the planet's atmosphere in a cloud as black as coal with streaks of crimson flames throughout. This cloud would blanket the entire planet in mere moments and there was nothing anyone could do.

However, this barrier, would not do their duty for them. It would only ensure that their targets wouldn't escape the fait that had been chosen for them. Chronos had deemed it their time to die. Hestia and Nyx were simply the weapons he'd chosen to use, and they knew it.

 ***Seiya***

She'd listened as Taiki told her everything Kiyoko had said. Finally, she'd relented to Taiki's insistence that she at least go and talk to Kiyoko herself. But even as they walked back toward the castle and the temple, Seiya was still consumed by anger. She felt like Kiyoko had betrayed her by keeping this from her and that those damn Outer Senshi had played her like a fool, trying to take Kiyoko from her and from Estara. However, Seiya was angry with herself too. She was infuriated that she had broken her vow to share Kiyoko's pain by jumping to conclusions in the first place and not even giving her a chance to explain that first night. Of course, she could've explained before now.

Seiya was so preoccupied by her own anger that she let the dream she had in the field slip to the back of her mind…. That pink light… her child… begging for help. Well, it slipped away until the sky started to darken even though it was midday. When she looked up she saw a cloud of death lined by flames. The words, "Holy shit," flew from her mouth. She and Taiki only needed to exchange the briefest of glances before they took off running as fast as their feet could carry them. Seiya only hoped they wouldn't be too late. No matter how angry she might be, Seiya would protect her wife… her queen, her children, and her people. She would not lose another world… Not to Hina, not to the Shibons, and not to whatever had obviously finally shown itself. As she ran another thought struck her…. She'd questioned Usagi once about what she thought Kiyoko would do if she died… And though Kiyoko had come so close to death more than once, Seiya hadn't considered what it would be to live in a universe without her… Was that something she could do?

5 Page


	22. Chapter 22: Never Apologize

_**Chapter 22: Never Apologize**_

 ***Helios***

Listening to young Endymion's recounting of the brief vision he'd had sent a chill down Helios' spine. Now both he and Usa-chan stood there at the temple doors, looking at Helios expectantly. He put his hand on Endo's shoulder, "You did well to share what you saw. However, I don't know that we can do anything more from here. Pluto, Neptune, and… Uranus are there along with the Starlights and the Shitenou. And Sailor Moon is on her way there." He turned his bronze eyes on his daughter's matching ones and told her, "Thank you Usa-chan. You are blossoming into such a brave young lady. But I understand your concern for your mother." Luck not smiling on them, Helios heard the clacking of heels and looked up to see his stunning and obviously irritated wife.

She stopped and crossed her arms, "Why is it you're concerned about me Chisana-Usagi Serenity?" Her crimson eyes narrowed at her daughter.

Usa-chan swallowed, knowing she was in trouble now. She opened her mouth to speak, but Endo spoke up in her stead, "Please, Aunt Serenity, don't be angry with Usa-chan. She was simply concerned because this… situation has worried you so… And I am afraid I had a brief vision of a disturbing nature." He bowed apologetically and Usa-chan was thankful.

Helios watched the young prince and it was almost haunting how much he was like the late King Father, that would be his title if he still lived. Then he saw Serenity's expression instantly soften. He looked at Serenity, "The situation on Estara continues to escalate. But with the forces already there and your mother on her way. I don't think there's more we can do."

Serenity bit her lip and nodded, "I know you're right." She stomped her foot and balled her fists in a way that looked exactly like her mother, "I HATE being chained to this solar system."

Helios came to wrap his arms around her while Usa-chan and Endo exchanged a glance, both fighting the urge to laugh. It was a bit of light in this dark situation.

 ***Haruka***

She stood there with Michiru's arms around her, letting out all of the emotion she normally kept hidden inside of her. She loved Michiru more than anything in the universe. She remembered wishing that she and Michiru could have a child on her way to Estara with Kiyoko. In her heart, Haruka knew that she loved Kiyoko too. But she would always choose Michiru and was thankful that Michiru understood her so well.

Michiru looked up at poor Haruka, suffering so over this. It was no one's fault, but Michiru still hated it. She lifted her eyes to look at Haruka's face, intending to continue comforting her… But when she looked up she saw strange and think black clouds that seemed to be lined with fire spreading across the sky. The color drained from her delicate face and she whispered, "Haruka, it's here… Whatever it is."

Following Michiru's gaze, Haruka caught sight of the ominous clouds and her eyes turned hard. No time for a breakdown now. She looked down at Michiru and said, "Duty calls." Though she didn't show it, she really hated that they could not enjoy a moment of peace.

The two of them headed inside and found Kiyoko sitting with Zoicite. Looking at Kiyoko, Haruka could swear her stomach had gotten even larger. Kiyoko didn't look at her, but said aloud, "It has." Her voice sounded pained. Kiyoko was still looking at Zoicite when she stated flatly, "We think she's cracked one of my ribs, that's all."

"What in the hell do you mean 'that's all,'" Haruka questioned Kiyoko sharply.

Kiyoko actually turned her head, her deep blue eyes as cold as ice when they locked with Haruka's, "I will heal. My body is simply having trouble keeping up with her accelerated growth."

Michiru squeezed Haruka's hand and addressed Kiyoko, "Kiyo-chan…. It's here…. Wait… Her? You know it's a girl?"

"Yes, I heard her voice in that nightmare. Her spirit aided me," Her eyes fell again on Haruka, "The pink light…"

Haruka nodded, "Another amazing child." She paused only a moment and then went on, "But as Neptune said, the darkness… It's here."

Kiyoko saw the image in Haruka's mind and tried to stand. However, she was unsuccessful. Zoicite helped her back down safely. If she could not fight, Kiyoko worried that they all may die. She didn't know how to be the damsel in distress. Haruka came closer to her, reluctantly letting go of Michiru's hand. She leaned down on the other side of the chair and spoke gently, "We will fight and we will win. You just worry about yourself and the little princess so impatient to join the world." She kissed the top of Kiyoko's head.

Kiyoko nodded and looked at Zoicite, "Go and gather the Shitenou. Help in whatever way you can. And send my daughter here. I will not have her die today." Zoicite nodded quickly and stood up, bowing before he left the room. Kiyoko looked up at Haruka and then at Michiru, "I am sorry, for everything."

Michiru shook her head, "Never apologize. I understand. I've understood everything long before anyone else. I love you Kiyo-chan. Now let us protect you." She exchanged a look with Haruka and then strode quickly from the room.

Haruka looked back down at Kiyoko, "I love you. I always have and always will." Leaning down further, Haruka kissed Kiyoko's cheek and left the room before anything else could be said. It would only make things more difficult.

 ***Seiya***

As they reached the temple they saw Zoicite running toward the castle. Seiya looked at Setsuna, whose face was riddled with worry and fear. She was just about to question her when the doors burst open and out came the bane of her existence… Haruka and Michiru… Taiki took hold of her arm. Seiya turned her fiery gaze on her friend, "Let go of me!"

Taiki pulled her close and whispered, "I know what you want to do… And so do I… But not now!" She looked into Seiya's eyes, her own as hard as stone, "We have our duty!"

Seiya's shoulder slumped slightly. She knew she had no choice but to concede, for now at any rate. She then turned on Pluto, who still looked afraid, and demanded, "You know something, don't you?"

At that moment, Setsuna was frozen in place…. Wondering if he was with them… If he was then there was no hope for any of them. She saw Haruka and Michiru summon their talismans, considering the futility of the gesture if he'd come.

By this point every inch of the sky was blanketed in death. Yaten and the Shitenou all approached, Ruka running behind them with a look of pure terror on her face. Seiya shouted at her, "Get back inside now! This is a fight I won't have you die in!"

They reached Seiya and the others. Ruka put one had on her hip, as much attitude as ever…. It was time for strength, not tears after all. Narrowing her eyes at Seiya, she said, "That's funny. Apparently mamma said the same thing. I'm going inside to be with her." She didn't wait for her Papa's reaction, Ruka simply ran into the temple and closed the doors behind her.

Seiya was glad that Ruka was inside with her mother, hopefully safe. However, her attention was redirected when a ball of fire appeared before them. As the flames seemed to unravel and disappear, Seiya saw two women standing before them. One had Blood red hair that fell in waves and the other short hair that was as white as snow. They wore matching white dresses as well. Seiya shouted at them, "What in the hell do you want here?"

The white haired one spoke, her tongue as sharp as her gaze, "We want the aberration and the golden queen… The laws have been broken." She looked past Seiya and locked her eyes on Setsuna, "Isn't that right sister?"

4 Page


	23. Chapter 23: Duty is Not Always Right

_**Chapter 23: Duty is Not Always the Right Thing**_

 ***Usagi***

She arrived just outside of Estara's orbit and materialized to find a terrifying sight. Her eyes grew wide and Usagi gasped into the void of space. What in the world had happened? Estara looked as though it were drowning in smoke and fire. Hoping that she wasn't too late she called on her Eternal Moon Power Tiare and began channeling her power to try and cut through the thick layer of smoke and flame. As she made her way into the blanket of clouded ash Usagi started feeling as though she couldn't breathe, her lungs beginning to ache with each passing moment.

Usagi refused to give up. She had to get to her family. For her that included not only Kiyoko and her grandchildren, but Seiya and the other Starlights, the Outer Senshi, and the Shitenou who had served her lost love faithfully and now served her daughter with just as much commitment.

Finally, Usagi was able to break through and zeroed in on the castle, knowing that whatever was happening would be happening there.

 ***Setsuna***

Hearing Nyx speak broke the paralyzing feelings that riddled Setsuna. She looked around for the briefest of seconds, taking in all of the shocked faces that surrounded her. Of course they were shocked. There was so much that Setsuna could not talk about. The Keepers, as Nyx and Hestia were called, were part of that. Setsuna could not speak of her father and her youth, before she'd been assigned to guard the Time Gate. It was at that time that Nyx and Hestia had been tasked with their duties as keepers. Their duty was to eliminate that which should not exist because the laws of time were broken. And a child conceived in one Millennia and born in another certainly broke those laws. Setsuna had known that from the beginning, but she could not simply allow Kiyoko or her child to die. So she had futilely attempted to protect them. She should have known better. Still, she held her head high as she responded to Nyx, "An innocent child is not an aberration Nyx, or have you spent so much time looking at those mirrors that you've forgotten what purity and innocence look like?"

Setsuna saw the glint in Nyx's eyes and the air began thickening. She spat back at Setsuna, "It is not ours to judge, only to enforce the law. I think you've been living among them so long that it's you who've forgotten your duty." Nyx eyed everyone else there with disgust and condemnation.

Before Setsuna could respond that fool Seiya opened her mouth again, "So you plan to kill my child? I won't let you!" She pulled out her Sailor Star Yell, shouting **Star Sensitive Inferno!** and aiming right for Nyx.

The attack actually made contact with Nyx's arm, leaving a burn mark on it. She looked at her arm and then at Seiya. Nyx growled, "You will pay for that!"

Setsuna wanted so badly to curse, but it would break Kiyoko's heart if Seiya died. She took her garnet rod in her hand and whispered **Dead Scream!** as she launched her attack at Nyx, defending Seiya despite the aggravation Setsuna felt toward her. Unlike Seiya, she did not merely graze an arm. Setsuna made direct contact and knocked Nyx flat on her ass. She held her rod defensively in both hands and spoke firmly, "Nyx… She may be a loud mouth, but I'm afraid I can't let you kill her either."

The next voice heard was Haruka's, addressing Setsuna, "So, they're telling the truth? They're your sisters and they plan to kill Kiyoko and her daughter?" The sound of utter and complete astonishment was so unlike Haruka. Under other circumstances, Setsuna would be very amused.

Without turning her eyes from her sister with the snow colored hair, Setsuna replied firmly, "Yes. They're telling the truth, on both accounts." It was so frustrating that she couldn't say more. However, she was risking enough simply by standing against her sisters. Her attention went back to Nyx and Hestia. This time she addressed the so far very quiet Hestia, "Hestia, you know this is wrong. I know that you do." Setsuna was certain she was right. Hestia had always had a kinder heart than Nyx. She'd cried when the three of them had been separated. Nyx had simply thrown a fit that she felt Setsuna was given a better post. Even then Setsuna thought her sister dense for that. At least Nyx and Hestia always had each other. Setsuna had spent so long alone.

The crimson haired keeper looked back at Setsuna, pursing her lips and thinking a second before responding. Then she said tentatively, "It does not matter what we think. Nyx is correct on that Setsuna…." She took a deep breath and said something she knew would upset Nyx, but she couldn't help herself, "I've missed you sister."

 ***Kiyoko***

Ruka had come into the room where Kiyoko sat, feeling helpless and frustrated, and gasped at the sight of her mother. Kiyoko understood why. She knew that she looked to be in her third trimester at this point. It was as if time itself had accelerated within her body. But little had been said, Kiyoko concentrating on getting a read on whatever she could from outside.

She was using her connection with Haruka. Kiyoko wanted to know what Seiya was thinking, but there were still things that weren't settled between them and she believed it would be wrong to intrude on her thoughts. Though it made her happy to hear Seiya defending the little princess, as Haruka had called her. When she heard what the white haired one, now known to be called Nyx, had said to Setsuna Kiyoko was just as surprised as Haruka. Actually her own surprise had probably seeped into Haruka's mind, prompting to her to speak in a more open way than she naturally would.

Kiyoko was listening to the fiery haired one, Hestia, respond to Setsuna. She knew that Setsuna was right. This one did not want to do what she was doing. However, she felt as if she had no other choice. Kiyoko felt like this one would be their only hope. She wished so desperately that she could be out there with the others.

It was such a difficult thing for her to be stuck and dependent on others. She felt like she'd finally been able to be the extraordinary daughter of Sailor Moon, despite not being Senshi, since she'd met Seiya and come to Estara. Kiyoko had loved her time as High Priestess and would've served her entire life that way if that had been fate's plan. Yet, since embracing the warrior within herself and being depended upon in an entirely different way Kiyoko had come to see herself as finally being able to bridge that space between she and her mother, her sister as well. Serenity had been trained as a Senshi, groomed to lead the people of Earth, and the heir to the name Serenity as eldest. Kiyoko was the unexpected and strange magical girl who never transformed despite her obvious powers. She had been raised in a very serious and disciplined way. It had made her reserved and still strong at the same time. It wasn't until she'd allowed herself the freedom from those constraints that Kiyoko felt like more than Endymion's daughter or the queen's little sister.

While she was lost in thought, Kiyoko hadn't noticed another change in her body. But then it hit her with a pain like nothing she'd felt before, her dress suddenly covered in blood, and she screamed a scream like none she'd heard in her entire life.

Ruka looked at her and paled, completely lost as to what to do. All she could think to do was take her mother's hand. That is when she felt it for the first time…. Her new sibling's energy… Her life force… It made Ruka breathless and everything in the room seemed blurred around the two of them.

 ***Usagi***

As she got closer she saw two mysterious beings, one with blood red hair and the other snow white. Before Usagi could get close enough to hear what was being said she saw Setsuna launch an attack that landed the one with the pixie white hair on her butt. Then she saw Setsuna trying to talk to the other. The redhead clearly wasn't happy about something. What was going on. Just as she was getting within earshot and nearly ready to make her landing, she heard it. A scream so bloodcurdling that it made Usagi's skin prickle. Wait, that scream belonged to Kiyoko. Damn!

With lightning speed, Usagi landed next to Setsuna. She looked at the two enemies before her and said, "Attacking my family is unforgivable. I am the Senshi of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Her mind made up and her heart determined, Usagi would not let them harm her family. Looking over at Seiya for a brief moment, she smiled and said, "She needs you. Go."

4 Page


	24. Chapter 24: Mamma Can't Die!

_**Chapter 24: Mamma can't die!**_

 ***Seiya***

She'd heard the scream, but then she had seen Usagi, so Seiya stayed put. She also felt like she couldn't let these two vile creatures out of her sight. So she was utterly confounded when Usagi looked at her so kindly and then told her to leave the battle. How could she leave this battle? Then she heard another ear piercing scream from inside the temple. So despite the current state of things, she forced herself to turn and run into the temple looking frantically for Kiyoko and Ruka.

When she reached the room they were in her face blanched. There was so much blood over her dress. How was she still even conscious? But there she was, one hand gripping Ruka's tightly and the other on her now massive stomach. How had it gotten so large so quickly? Looking at Kiyoko's eyes was horrifying. They were glassed over and distant. What in the name of Selene was happening to her? Not even thinking about it, Seiya went over and took Kiyoko's other hand and pleaded with her, "Kiyo-chan! Kiyo-chan! Please!"

Ruka tugged at Seiya arm, whimpering as if she were five years old again, "Papa, I'm scared! She can't die… Mamma can't die…."

Seiya spared just a flash of a glance at Ruka and then her eyes were back on Kiyoko. She spoke firmly, knowing her daughter needed to hear her strength, "She won't die Ruka. It's not possible." Then a strange fluttering energy touched her own and Seiya fought the urge to gasp. She knew it was the energy of her child. The child conceived outside of the laws of time. It was powerful and everything seemed distorted for a moment when it touched her. No wonder they were afraid of the child. Her power was threatening to them.

As Seiya continued looking at Kiyoko, trying to figure out what to do, a rollercoaster of emotions flooded her. Seiya was still angry at Kiyoko for hiding things, she felt guilt over her own accusations and insecurities, and she felt an overwhelming fear that they may never get the chance to speak, argue, fight, or love one another again. Seiya didn't know what to do. Her wife, regardless of the fractures in their marriage, was dying right before her eyes… AGAIN! That was the bane of it all, it felt as though no matter what happened…. Something was always trying to tear the two of them apart…. As if the universe itself were testing them over and over again.

 ***Haruka***

Somehow Haruka felt numb all over. She'd heard the screams. Haruka had even felt a dull echo of the pain. She was certain she was feeling Kiyoko's life slipping away again. How in the world did this keep happening? If Kiyoko had stayed on Earth and stayed High Priestess, she would be safe. Haruka couldn't help the thought in her mind. However, she knew it was irrelevant. Haruka had known since Kiyoko was a little girl that she was meant for great things. Unfortunately, it always seemed that great things came with great danger.

So frustrated that she could not help Kiyoko, Haruka sprang into action. With her space sword in hand, she charged at the one called Nyx. However, as Haruka was about to strike Nyx held out her hand and it was as if time itself rewound. It sent Haruka backward and she found her ass hitting the ground beneath her.

The chalk haired Nyx laughed and shook her head at Haruka, "You think that you stand a chance against the keeps of time? The daughters of Chronos? We are not weak willed like our sister. You cannot stop this."

Michiru was at her side in a flash, helping Haruka to her feet. In front of them she heard Usagi speaking with a pleading in her voice, "Why? Why would you fight against what your own sister has worked to protect?"

Nyx narrowed her eyes at Usagi, "You don't understand anything child of the white moon!"

Never wavering from who she was, Usagi urged on, "You're right, I don't understand. So tell me." Haruka wondered if Usagi truly wanted to understand or was she buying time? Haruka knew it was a coin toss.

With a sharp tongue Nyx replied, "We are the keepers of the temple of Taimu… Time… It is our duty to eliminate that which should not exist!" Her eyes darted over to Setsuna and she went on, "Unlike like Setsuna, we have always had to do the dirty work… And never were we shown mercy. So, in return we shall show no mercy now!" She raised her hand and the air began to thicken more, making it difficult to concentrate, to breath.

By her side, Michiru lifted her arms and called on her **Deep Submerge** to wash away the ash and smoke thickening the air. It worked and Haruka saw an opening, but it wouldn't last! She went for it and shouted **World Shaking** , sending her strike straight for the fiery haired one.

With a shock, Haruka saw Setsuna throw herself in front of the attack, protecting the one called Hestia with her own body. The attack made contact, directly in Pluto's abdomen. Just as swiftly, Setsuna crumpled to the ground… Her garnet rod clanking on the ground, accompanying the distinct thud as Setsuna herself made with the stone walkway in front of the temple.

Hestia, the red head screamed, "NO!" as she watched Setsuna go down. Dropping to her knees she cradled Setsuna in her arms.

Her sister hissed at her, "What are you doing? She is the enemy." Her eyes were as dark as tar as she looked down at Hestia.

With tears in her eyes, Hestia shouted back, "No! She is not the enemy! She is our sister! I don't care what you think Nyx! She is our sister and she should not die because HE is afraid of anyone else who has the kind of power that child has!"

Nyx's alabaster skin grew even more pale, which Haruka would not have guessed possible, and she snapped back, "Shut up! Do you want to die?"

"No, of course not! But this is not the duty we were tasked with… Killing the innocent and fighting against our own sister. I won't do it," Hestia spoke firmly as she looked down at Setsuna.

It seemed most everyone else was speechless, except Usagi of course. She spoke up, "The innocent do not deserve to die. You are right about that. And that child is innocent and her mother's heart is pure…. No matter the mistakes she's made."

Damn, Haruka thought. That's right… Usagi was a little behind. She wasn't sure now was the right time to fill her in. Of course, Hestia spoke up as if she were reading Haruka's mind. She looked up and Usagi and told her the truth, "Your daughter made no mistake, not the one you think anyway. She conceived the child with the one called Seiya in the past and sealed her memories to try and protect the timeline. Her methods may not have been sound. But all she ever did was try and minimize the damage she'd caused to the timeline.

Haruka heard Usagi's gasp and saw Nyx's move, but she was too fast. There was no way to stop her. A blade materialized from smoke in her hand and it was headed straight for Usagi. DAMNIT!

Suddenly everything shifted and Nyx was thrown backwards, everything rewinding on her as she had done to Haruka. For an instant Haruka thought it had been Hestia. But then the same pink light that had been there in that nightmare realm appeared, the child, and it began to take shape between Usagi and the keepers. Still nothing but light, a voice carried on the wind, "Please stop. Don't hurt anyone else. Take me if you must. But stop this."

As the form became more became more sound there was a stunned silence in the air, it was in that moment that Haruka realized she couldn't feel Kiyoko's lifeline anymore.

4 Page


	25. Chapter 25: The Contrast of Light & Dark

_**Chapter 25: The Contrast of Light and Dark**_

 ***Serenity***

She sat with young Endo and Usa-chan, watching them work on their lessons. Serenity was trying to preserve some sense of normalcy for the children, as normal as their lives could be at any rate. Suddenly, Endo dropped the tablet he was practicing his kanji on. His aunt was as insistent as Endo's mother about his handwriting, both of them always blaming his grandmother for their obsession with good handwriting. But in that moment none of that mattered, it stopped existing for him. His eyes grew so wide and filled with tears so quickly, Serenity was immediately in a panic. She went over and put her hands on his shoulders, "Endymion! Endymion! What is it?" Serenity looked at him, but it was as if his literally could not speak.

From the other side of the table Serenity heard Usa-chan whisper, "Aunt Kiyo-chan…. Her lifeline is gone…." When Serenity looked from Endo to her daughter in disbelief she saw Chisana-Usagi Serenity's eyes were also filled with tears and all of the color had drained from her face. Sinking to the ground, Serenity found herself crying as well. Her sister…... This couldn't be happening…. Serenity had lost her father; she couldn't lose her sister too… And what about the others?

 ***Seiya***

A flash of pink light blinded both Seiya and Ruka for a moment and then it was gone. When the spots cleared Seiya's eyes, she saw that all of the blood was gone along with the bulging stomach that had grown so quickly. Kiyoko looked stunning in her white and golden gown, like sleeping beauty as she lay back in the chair. Then she realized something…. There was no longer a barrier between her mind and Kiyoko…. Kiyoko's mind… Her life… It was gone. How was that possible? Seiya had told Ruka just a few minutes ago that Kiyoko couldn't possibly die. Seiya's brain would not let her process it, not until she heard Ruka. Ruka spoke with a sob in her voice, "You were wrong papa. Mamma did die."

Ruka's words were like cold water, snapping Seiya from her daze. She looked at Ruka, sobbing and broken hearted, and kissed the top of her head. Seiya stood up, thinking about how much she loved Kiyoko in spite of all of the pain. With silent tears trailing her cheeks, Seiya lifted Kiyoko's body, which still held a little warmth and carried her from the room with one hard look back at Ruka, signaling her.

Behind her, Seiya could hear Ruka's footsteps. She heard strength accompanying the pain in them. Ruka was a Senshi and her mother had died, but so had her queen. She would follow Seiya and face whatever happened now with her head high and her tears banished from her face. They reached the temple doors and Seiya managed to cradle Kiyoko's body while she kicked them open.

Stepping out, Seiya took in the scene before her. Pluto lay on the ground with the one called Hestia. Nyx looked enraged, but confused. The other Starlights and the Shitenou were in line with Uranus and Neptune, waiting for something but ready nonetheless. And there was Usagi, standing in front of Hestia and Pluto, facing away from Seiya. However, it was obvious that she was being Usagi… Trying to reason with the enemy…. Then she caught the sight of something, or someone, between Usagi and the enemy. Who was that? It didn't matter!

Shouting so she knew she would get everyone's attention, Seiya addressed, well no one in particular, "Is this what it takes? Was this the ending that Kiyoko deserved? The queen of Estara… my wife is dead! She gave her life try and protect the child that has been taken from her… from us! Whoever is listening! Whoever gives a damn! Bring my family back!" Her eyes looked to the sky as she spoke those last sentences. Truly all she wanted now was to see Kiyoko live and know what happened to her child, or there'd be hell to pay! That's when her eyes beheld a confounding sight, two lights... one dark, indigo perhaps… the other the purest silver she'd ever seen.

Before another word could be uttered, the two lights made contact with the surface, just behind Hestia and Nyx. Seiya watched as the two of them wore mirroring panicked expressions as the lights started taking shape despite the fact that neither of them had turned around.

Seiya was confounded at what she saw take shape, or who rather. A tall man that had the look of a demon. His skin the color of coal, his hand more like talons, two horns on the top of his head, and a pair of black feathered wings with red tips spread high. In contrast, a beautiful woman stood next to him. Her hair was so silver it looked almost white. She wore a long ivory gown that hid her feet and was strapless. On it was a bow at the chest and much to Seiya's surprise, a crescent moon. That's when Seiya really looked at her face. Her smile was kind, her eyes were an argent silver that matched the light she'd appeared from, and in the center of her forehead was the symbol of the Silver Millennium.

She heard Usagi inhale deeply and then speak timidly, as if she were a child again, "Mother? Is that you?" The woman held a hand up. Seiya understood why. Usagi looked as if he feet were about to leave the ground.

The woman responded, her voice like a melody. It reminded Seiya of Kiyoko's voice in a small way. She replied, "Yes, my sweet Usagi. And this must be my newest great-granddaughter. Come here child." She stretched her arms out and the person whom Seiya had dismissed before stepped forward. From behind Seiya could see the odangos and the long tails reaching the floor, a strange combination of a soft blue and pink. She also saw the tall boots and the long gloves which were a signature of the Starlights. Conversely, the girl had a long bow and a ruffled skirt like the Senshi of Earth. The girl ran into the arms of Usagi's mother and buried her head in the woman's chest.

Haruka stepped forward and spoke with a reverence Seiya did not hear often in her voice, "My queen… How is it you are here? What is going on?" Michiru and the Shitenou spoke with similar sentiments. Taiki and Yaten looked to Seiya and then back to the scene unfolding in front of them, clearly uncertain of how to proceed.

Not waiting any longer, Seiya took to standing next to Usagi. Kiyoko still cradled in her arms and Ruka on her flank. She looked from Usagi to the woman in front of her, not forgetting about the enemies about her either. She addressed the queen with the white hair, "Who are you and who is that girl?" She was the same height as Ruka and if Seiya had to guess, the same age as well.

"Starfighter, partner of my beautiful granddaughter Kiyoko… I am Queen Serenity the First, ruler of the original Silver Millennium. And this girl is your daughter of course…. The child conceived outside of the laws of time," She patted the girl's head and then glanced at her companion. Serenity the first continued, "And before the question is raised…. This is Chronos… Pluto, Hestia, and Nyx's father. We have come to clear up this situation." Her tone was chastising as she spared another glance in Chronos' direction.

Seiya wondered if Usagi's mother were insane, speaking in that tone to the God of Time. Seiya had a sharp tongue, but even she had her limits. She nodded firmly and asked the obvious question, "Then can you save my wife?" She wanted to know more of the girl who stood with the snow haired queen, but all she could think about was Kiyoko's body in her arms which was getting colder by the second.

Chronos cocked his head to the side slightly and spoke in a voice that sent shivers down Seiya's spine, "Tell me Starfighter…. Why do you want to save her? She betrayed your trust and broke my laws?"

That was a valid question…. Seiya paused a moment, feeling all eyes on her. Then she looked squarely at the beast of a god in front of her and said, "Despite any pain Kiyoko has caused me, she has done great things for and been an amazing protector of my people. Kiyoko is the mother of my children and they would be lost without her. But honestly, because I do not know how to exist in a universe where she does not." It was true. Seiya didn't know what would happen with their marriage, nonetheless she could not see how the universe could continue for her if Kiyoko were not part of it.

Now it seemed it was Usagi's turn to speak, "Please… I beg of both of you…. I have lost my husband… I do not want to lose my daughter. The universe will be a darker place without her. Mother, Chronos… Please see fit to give my daughter back her life before it is too late."

Queen Serenity the first locked eyes with Chronos, "It is your laws she has broken… It is your decision my lord." Her eyes still that radiant silver seemed as if they could pierce anyone to their core… Even a god…. But would it be enough?

4 Page


	26. Chapter 26: Decisions

_**Chapter 26: Decisions**_

 ***Hestia***

Hearing the sweet voice of the Queen warmed Hestia's heart. She had always loved her when they stayed on the old White Moon. In contrast, her father's voice made her feel cold all over…. As if a winter storm were coursing through her veins. Regardless, the Queen of Old was correct; it was her father's laws that had been broken. Catching a sideways glance at Nyx, Hestia saw fear in her sister mixing with rage. Hestia knew where it all came from. Nyx feared their father as much as she did. He was not known to be a kind being. They had watched with their own eyes as he had tried to destroy the Golden Queen, Kiyoko, not long ago. Hestia also knew Nyx's rage… Rage at the child for making a fool of her… Rage at having her duties interfered with… Moreover, rage that she associated with Queen Serenity because of Setsuna becoming a Senshi and not her.

Gently, Hestia laid Setsuna's still unconscious body on the ground and stood. She turned to look at the Queen and her father. Straightening her shoulders, Hestia spoke up with her heart, "Your Majesty… Father, I agree with Sailor Moon and Starfighter. The Golden Queen, Kiyoko, made mistakes in how she handled the situation. Nonetheless, her intentions were good and her heart is as pure as the child's who stands before you." She knew that Nyx would feel betrayed, but Hestia had to be true to herself.

Queen Serenity nodded gently at Hestia and told her, "It is a joy to see you again Keeper Hestia, and thank you for your kind words."

Chronos looked at Hestia, a strange expression on his face. Hestia did not understand it. He spoke very formally to her, "Keeper Hestia…. Servant of the Temple of Taimu… Would you lay your life down to stand by the statement you have made?" His eyes, always pure-darkness, were impossible to read.

Playing with a lock of her blood red tendrils of hair, Hestia responded with conviction, "Yes, father I would. I would sacrifice my life in the same way that Queen Kiyoko did and the child has sworn to do if necessary." She looked over at her sister, watching her rage begin to boil.

Their father glanced over at her as well and shook his head, "Thank you Hestia." Then he said something he had never said to his daughters before, "I am sorry, Hestia and Nyx." A phrase did not seem to suit him. However, he continued speaking, "Thank you for following my command, but I no longer require your services here." He waved his hand and the world began to dissolve around Hestia. She knew it was happening to Nyx as well. They were being sent back to the Temple…. Back to the mirrors.

 ***Usagi***

She felt the energy and saw as Hestia and Nyx disappeared from sight. Usagi could only hope that their father would not punish them. She did not get the impression that Chronos was a kind man, not from his actions here or things that had happened to Setsuna in the past. Next to her stood her friend, no her family, Seiya still cradling Kiyoko. On the ground before her was an unconscious Setsuna. In front of her stood the God of Time itself and her mother still holding her newest grandchild tightly. Her grandchild who appeared the same age as the twins even though she had just been born. Usagi took a deep breath and waited. Her eyes locked on Chronos as he stepped forward and looked down at Setsuna. A ball of energy that matched the indigo light he'd appeared from shot from his hand and permeated Setsuna's entire body. He looked up at Usagi and said plainly, "She will recover momentarily."

Bowing politely, showing the royalty that she was, Usagi spoke respectfully to Chronos, "Thank you very much my lord. May I ask though…? About my daughter?"

Not moving, Usagi's mother addressed Chronos, her voice that soothing melodic tone again, "My lord, Chronos, as I said, it is true that she broke your laws. However, you have heard everyone her speak of her purity, her nobility, and her willingness to sacrifice everything for good. I would venture if you asked each person present they would say the same thing." By the smile on her mother's face, Usagi knew that all of those behind her had nodded in agreement.

Then she heard footsteps and saw Haruka stand on the opposite side of her from Seiya. The Senshi knelt on one knee and addressed the God, "Please save Queen Kiyoko. As Usagi said, the universe would be a darker place without her." Without a word, Usagi saw Michiru come to kneel next to Haruka. She should have known better than to doubt the love and commitment these two had always shared.

It was at that moment that Setsuna came around and slowly stood up. Usagi watched her eyes widen shortly as she took in everything as it stood now. Then she saw her bow to her father and the Queen. She whispered reverently, "Father… Queen Serenity…"

Chronos' vision darted from his daughter, to the child and Usagi's mother, to Kiyoko and Seiya, and then back to Setsuna. He spoke in a tone just a touch less frightening than before, "Alright… The child may live… However, she will stay as she is and move forward from here. The cost of her conception will be that she shall never reclaim the earliest part of her life. Setsuna, I task you with the responsibility in watching over this child." He paused and turned his head for a moment as he addressed the girl with the pink and blue hair, "Child, know this… You may be called upon one day to serve Taimu… Never forget that your life is a favor and one that can be called upon at any time."

The girl spoke without turning from her great grandmother's embrace, "Thank you. I will remember. But please, give my mother her life back."

Looking back at where Usagi stood with Seiya holding Kiyoko, Chronos held out his hand and motioned toward himself. Immediately Kiyoko's body was floating in front of him. He spoke to her as if she were awake, "I know that somewhere you can hear me child of the moon… Child who is constantly changing the future without intention…. Your heart is pure and you are needed in this universe. I shall grant the request of your loved ones." More indigo energy shot from his hand, enveloping Kiyoko's being for a moment. Then he gently laid her on the ground. Looking at the others, "She will live. But it may be some time before she wakes." Taking a few steps back he looked at Usagi's mother and said, "I am finished her my lady. Until we meet again." On that note, he disappeared upward in the same light from whence he came.

Usagi looked at her daughter and then her mother, tears filling her eyes, "She will live? My Kiyo-chan will live?"

The great Queen nodded and smiled, "Not only will she live, but I have a present for you my sweet daughter." She looked down at the girl in her arms, "Why don't you go and wait by your mother child. She will want to see you as soon as she wakes." The girl turned and Usagi gasped, she was so beautiful reminding her of Usa-chan a little. Her eyes were a dazzling _ and her skin so fair. The front of her Fuku just as much a mix of Earth and Estara as the back. Usagi supposed that is what happens when the child is half-Estaran and yet conceived on the twentieth century Earth. Usagi's eyes followed her as she went to sit next to Kiyoko silently.

Her mother cleared her throat and Usagi placed her attention back on her. She was delighted at the smile on her mother's face, though it seemed bitter sweet. The Queen asked Usagi, "Are you ready to receive the greatest gift I could ever give you?"

4 Page


	27. Chapter 27: Usagi's Gift

_**Chapter 27: Usagi's Gift**_

 ***Seiya***

Her heart had almost stopped when Kiyoko had been taken from her arms. However, she was grateful that Chronos had given Kiyoko her life back. If not, Seiya was sure a fight they would've all died in would have been the result otherwise. Well, really she knew she would've fought and died at the hand of the God of Time. Once again, her heart nearly stopped when she heard that Kiyoko and her child's life would be spared. Though she was sad to know that her daughter would lose much of her innocent life simply for living. Seiya's eyes watched her as she walked over and sat down next to Kiyoko.

The sight made Seiya's heart take another ride on the roller coaster that had become her emotions. Looking at the two of them together made Seiya's heart swell with a swirling of joy, sorrow, and pain. She had told herself so many times that she didn't know how to live in a world where Kiyoko did not exist, which was true. However, neither did she feel like she knew how to trust her wife anymore. After everything that had transpired, how could she? Empirically, Seiya understood her reasoning for doing it. In her own way, Kiyoko had been trying to protect her. Of course if Kiyoko had told her the truth… Seiya would've tried to protect her. It was a struggle for them, both willing to do whatever they felt necessary to protect each other and neither wanting to be protected. But lying to her after she'd discovered she was pregnant, was that really necessary? Again, she found her inner voice scolding herself for turning away from her that night. Worse yet, she had Taiki's words about Kiyoko having never been alone echoing in her head as well… But of all people, Haruka?

Then there was the child herself. She was so mysterious and so astounding at the same time. The girl's mind had clearly developed like her body, which mystified Seiya on both accounts. Looking at the pink in her hair and the style, it was clear that there was strong Silver Millennium in her. Regardless, there were pieces of Estara in her as well and that pleased Seiya. She genuinely hoped that she could come to know and cherish this daughter just as she did Ruka.

When the Queen of Old addressed Usagi, it caught Seiya's attention. What could this amazing gift be? The first thing that she thought of was bringing Mamoru back to her. That could be an interesting conversation… Nevertheless, Seiya wanted true happiness for her longtime friend. Having Mamoru back at her side would make Usagi happy. It would make Kiyoko and Serenity happy too. But if he came back, would Kiyoko leave? What would it mean for the Shitenou that had pledged to serve Kiyoko?

She listened as the Queen continued, "Well, actually I have two gifts. One of them is for the young Queen Serenity though." She held out her hand and a bright burnt orange crystal appeared floating within her grasp. She looked at it and continued speaking to Usagi, "In reality it is a gift from your father, Apollo. This crystal… It will grant Serenity the freedom she longs for so desperately. It can sustain the Earth and release the tether that binds Serenity to that Solar System. Take it to the Temple of the Silver Millennium on Earth. Kiyoko will know what to do form there." Seiya watched as the crystal floated not to Usagi, but to Setsuna instead. The queen looked at her and said, "Please keep this safe for a little while Pluto."

Seiya followed the crystal with her eyes as it made its way through the air to Pluto. When it reached her, Seiya saw that looked that she had come to know meaning that the future was shifting again. Pluto bowed to the Queen and told her, "Of course your Majesty, I will." The smile on her face at least made Seiya feel like whatever the change, it was a good one.

Usagi questioned her mother, "My father?" That's right, her father in her past life was something that Seiya knew to be unknown.

The Queen blinked momentarily and replied with a dreamy smile on your face, "Yes my child, your father." A chuckle escaped her lips as she went on, "Your daughter is not the first one to fall in love with a star… Mine was simply the star that warms our home solar system as well as warming my heart long ago." Her cheeks flushed a light pink and then she shook her head. Seiya wanted to laugh, she was Usagi's mother!

Focusing again, the Queen went on, "Now… I have a gift for you. But I need to ask you to do something for me Usagi. There is a sin that has plagued me for ages and it is one that I will never have the opportunity to make right." She inhaled and pursed her lips before continuing, "Your sister…" Ah yes, Botan… Seiya knew what the Queen had done to Botan. It was a great sin; she was right about that. Seiya couldn't imagine locking her own child away like that. But the Queen went on, "What I did to her… Well, please tell her that I am sorry. I know that it may not mean much to her, however I still want her to know."

Usagi nodded fiercely, tears on her cheeks, "I will mother. I promise I will tell Botan that you're sorry."

"Thank you dear one. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate that. Now, your present," the Queen closed her eyes for a split second, holding her hands up. In them appeared a crystal of the same argent silver as the Queen's eyes, but with a slight lavender tint to it.

All of the Earth natives gasped and Usagi spoke, her words barely a breath, "No mother… No…." Seiya wondered what she was missing.

She didn't have to wait to find out. The Queen spoke again, "This gift I must give you. It will give you the strength you need to continue the fight against darkness that will always exist. You are no longer simply Sailor Moon, or even Neo Queen Serenity. It is no longer Earth alone that you and your Senshi, all of them, protect." Her eyes fell on Seiya and the other Starlights a the briefest of moments there. She smiled at Usagi, who was now crying, "The time has come for you to become the protector of the Cosmos that you are. For all of you to take the next step in your journey. Well, except the youngest ones. They are not ready for this power yet." Her eyes darted to the child and Ruka this time before she looked back at Usagi, "However, you will know when they are and you will be able to guide them when the time comes. Once this is done my sweet rabbit, all will be up to you. This is my own life crystal. It allows me to visit you in your dreams, and like this." She shook her head slowly as she saw the protest forming on Usagi's lips.

Seiya knew what it would have been. She feared being along and losing people as much as Kiyoko, possibly more. Kiyoko took much from her father, however Usagi was there as well. The Queen went on, "When I give this to you, I will not be able to come anymore. Know this though, I will always be watching over you. Now it is time for you to become Sailor Cosmos and your Senshi to embrace the cosmos as well." The Queen motioned Usagi to her. Meanwhile, Seiya wondered what the Queen meant by _…Embrace the cosmos…._

When Usagi stepped forward, the first Queen Serenity brought the crystal forward and whispered, "No more tears. I love you, all of you." When Usagi lifted her own hands and touched her mother's a great silvery light blasted out from the crystal, blinding Seiya for a few minutes.

When she could see again she was speechless. Usagi looked like a goddess. Her hair an even brighter silver than before. Her Fuku changed. White with golden puffy cap sleeves, a rainbow of color on just the front of the skirt. No moons to be seen, but bright stars, like shooting stars in the night sky, on her forehead and her Fuku. Even her odangos had changed, taking on a heart shape. She held a new staff with a great light at the top as well.

Taking a broader look around, Seiya noticed the other Earthlings Fuku had changed as well, looking much like Usagi, except with their traditional colors on the sleeves and wear Usagi's rainbow design was on her skirt. Seiya also noticed that they still wore gloves and their footwear hadn't changed. Hesitantly she looked at herself and her comrades. Their Fuku had changed as well. They no longer wore the raven color they'd always adorned, but white like Ruka. Their style remained the same, but the stars looked much like the shooting stars Usagi bore now. Seiya wasn't certain she liked herself in white. On the other hand, somehow this made her feel like the Senshi of Earth and Estara were finally truly united as one. Taiki and Yaten looked as shocked as she was sure she did.

Without thinking her eyes fell on Kiyoko and she noticed that she no longer bore a crescent moon on her forehead, but a star to match her mother's. But nothing had changed in either of her daughters. Seiya guessed that was what the Queen meant when she said they weren't ready.

At that moment Seiya realized she could sense Kiyoko regaining consciousness. She looked at Ruka and then walked over to where Kiyoko was, taking to her knees beside her in spite of herself. Usagi was right behind her.

Kiyoko's eyes opened and she smiled at Seiya and then at their daughter, "Oh Michiko!" Did that mean that Kiyoko had already picked a name for her? Seiya didn't get a chance to ask. Kiyoko gasped and when Seiya followed her eyes she saw that Kiyoko was looking right at Usagi. Seiya could feel Kiyoko's sincere sense of being mesmerized by her mother's change in appearance and obvious new power… And she wasn't sure how she felt about that, about feeling Kiyoko's feelings that is….

4 Page


	28. Chapter 28: Ripples

_**Chapter 28: Ripples**_

 ***Serenity***

 **(ChibiUsa)**

After the disturbing vision young Endymion had and Serenity had recovered herself a bit, she had everyone gather in the throne room. It had taken a little while as the Asteroids were out on planetary patrol. However, they were all gathered there at last. Endo, Usa-chan, and Helios were there as well. Serenity and Helios sat next to one another on their thrones with their hands clasped together. Endo and Usa-chan had opted to sit on the steps in front of them, clinging to each other for comfort. Hotaru stood at Serenity's side even though she did not know what was going on yet. Regardless, she knew that was where she should be. Looking at the young ones alone told her that. The Inner Senshi all stood in front of Helios' throne and the Asteroids in front of Serenity. They waited patiently as Serenity pondered over how to tell them.

How was she supposed to tell them that Kiyoko was gone and that the fate of the others remained unknown? It was true that everyone was angry with Kiyoko, but they would all mourn her death. Taking a deep breath, Serenity stood with Helios following suit and not letting go of her hand. She was grateful for that. With tears in her eyes, Serenity addressed her Senshi, "Thank you all for coming. All of you are more than Senshi to us." She spared a look for her beloved husband and rock, then she turned back to the others, "You are our precious family, and as such I feel that there is something that I must share with you." Serenity felt Helios squeeze her hand gently, urging her on, "As you all know, there is a battle happening on Estara right now." Tears streamed down her cheeks and she seemed to have lost her words.

From next to her, Serenity heard Hotaru's strong voice, "Whatever it is Serenity, we can handle it. Please tell us what has you so distressed."

She knew that her best friend was right. The Senshi were strong. So she needed to be as well. Serenity continued, gripping Helios' hand ever more tightly, "Young Prince Endymion has had a vision… Not one of the future, but one of what happened as it was happening." She looked sorrowfully down at her nephew and said, "He… Well, Kiyoko has fallen. She is dead, but we do not know if anyone else has died at this point." The silence in the room was stifling. The tears running down her cheeks intensified.

Looking at her Senshi she saw the pain in their eyes, Minako and Makoto both unable to stop the silent tears on their cheeks. Nonetheless, Serenity could also see their strength. They were all trying fervently to be strong. Hotaru came to stand next to her and gripped her free hand. It was as if no one had the words to express their pain and so they stood silently together for a little while.

The silence was finally broken as Endymion gasped and stood up, Usa-chan moving with him. Serenity was just about to ask him what he was seeing when a silhouette appeared in front of her. Well, a ghost might be a more appropriate description. She recognized the being immediately from portraits she had seen done by Michiru at her mother's request. It was the spirit of her grandmother from the Silver Millennium, Queen Serenity the First. Her grandmother smiled at young Serenity and spoke softly, "I have not much time my beautiful granddaughter, but I knew that I needed to see you. Something is coming. Do not fear it. You are now the true Sailor Moon…. Embrace that…. Embrace the Cosmos…" Just as quickly as she appeared, her grandmother was gone, leaving Serenity with more questions and confusion. It was evident that she was not the only one either.

Serenity wondered what she could mean by calling her the true Sailor Moon now. Fear gripped her at the thought that her mother may have fallen as well. Seeming to have noticed that fear, young Endo turned to her and spoke as softly as her grandmother had, "No, Aunt Serenity. Grandmother lives… and so does my mother…." He paused and inhaled deeply, his voice just a murmur when he said, "It is here." Serenity did not get the opportunity to question him as she was utterly and entirely blinded by the brightest light she had ever seen at that exact instant.

When the light dissipated, Serenity tried to get her bearings. As she looked around at her Senshi she was dumbfound and awestruck. They appeared to be the same. Their Fukus were different. They were mainly white with ruffed sleeves. On the front of their skirts were small strips of each one's traditional color Their gloves and footwear hadn't changed, but they all bore stars at the waist, chest, and on their foreheads in place of tiaras. These were not ordinary stars instead; they were those that twinkled like shooting stars. Just then, a staff appeared in front of Serenity. It had a white handle with a heart and wings just below the crescent moon that adorned the top of it. She took hold of it and felt a strange new power within herself. Was this what her grandmother meant when she spoke of the cosmos?

Helios broke into her thoughts, her awe, and spoke tenderly, "This is amazing… I had only heard legends that this power existed. It shouldn't surprise me that she held it all this time." He smiled at Serenity and a light pink flush crossed her cheeks. Then she noticed that he too now bore a shooting star upon his forehead. However, when he went on the tone in his voice became very serious, "We need to make contact with Estara as soon as possible."

 ***Kiyoko***

… _The Next Day…_

Kiyoko stood on the balcony of her chambers, contemplating things. She was so happy that her daughter, Michiko, had lived. Kiyoko had chosen that name for two reasons. It meant beautiful and wise child, which Kiyoko felt fit because of her willingness to sacrifice everything and her willingness to help protect Kiyoko. However, Kiyoko also wanted to honor Michiru… Michiru who had been willing to sacrifice her own happiness to protect Kiyoko… Michiru who had always loved her even though she saw the feelings Kiyoko and Haruka shared. Kiyoko owed Michiru a debt that she would never be able to repay.

She thought about how everyone had changed, even her. Kiyoko touched the shooting star she now bore on her forehead. Well, except Ruka and Michiko. Even the Shitenou had changed. All of them wore white suits similar in style to what they wore before that sported the shooting star symbol at the neck. They were also given new weapons. Kunzite and Nephrite both received holy swords that bore that star and seemed to irradiate power. Jadeite and Zoicite were gifted with golden staffs having the star at the top of them. They too irradiated power. Kiyoko listened to her mother tell the story of what happened with Chronos and her grandmother. It made Kiyoko's heart sad to think that her mother would not be able to see her own mother again. However, Kiyoko trusted that her grandmother had done this for a reason. Once it was clear that Kiyoko was alright, Seiya had left with Ruka trailing. Kiyoko had not seen either of them since.

The Outer Senshi and the Shitenou were set to leave today at her mother's insistence. She and her mother were set to leave in a few days to take care of things with the Life Crystal of Apollo. Kiyoko did not want to leave Estara again so soon. Nonetheless, she knew that this needed to be done, for Earth and for her sister. Kiyoko owed her this much after everything she had put her through. Having listened yesterday as her mother explained everything to Serenity, including the covering up of Michiko's origin. It had been painful and Kiyoko saw the pain in Serenity's eyes as she listened. Her sister would not forgive her easily.

Hearing a knock at her door and sensing the presence on the other side, Kiyoko stepped back into the room and called, "Come in Seiya." She watched as the door opened and then closed behind Seiya with a swirling of joy and fear in her heart.

Seiya stopped a few feet from Kiyoko and bowed slightly. Her formality cut at Kiyoko's heart. Seiya looked Kiyoko in the eyes and asked, "Excuse my bluntness, but why did you do it? I've been up all night trying to understand and I can't."

"If you are asking why I lied to you. I was trying to protect you," Kiyoko replied, trying to resist the temptation to let down the wall she had put back up as soon as she realized it was down. It made her feel so alone in her own thoughts.

Seiya shook her head, "Why did you seal my memories to begin with? And why did you allow Haruka to be at your side?"

The answers to those questions were so complicated Kiyoko did not know where to begin, so she held out her hands, "If you want, I will show you…. I will show you everything, though some of it will hurt you."

With hesitation, Seiya closed the distance and took Kiyoko's hands. She saw everything that had happened in the twentieth century through Kiyoko's eyes. Seiya saw how hard she had work to stay away, even though she failed. She saw how Kiyoko felt the night they had spent together and how she longed for that to be their life the next morning. Then she saw Kiyoko's worry about how their love could have affected the way Seiya was with Usagi and how that could endanger the future.

She saw the moment Kiyoko realized she was with child and her conversation with Setsuna. Seiya saw the night Kiyoko had told her she was pregnant and how she desperately wished she could have told her the truth. She saw how even when Haruka moved into Kiyoko's room that she spent most nights crying herself to sleep because she had betrayed Seiya's trust. Seiya saw everything on the ship, how Kiyoko wanted to kiss her and to tell her the truth. However, she also saw those moments with Haruka and the admittance that she did love her. That almost made Seiya pull away, but then she saw how when everything was going wrong it was not Haruka that Kiyoko longed for, it was Seiya. Finally, in her last seconds of life Seiya saw that even though Kiyoko could not make the words leave her lips all she had wanted to say was that she was sorry and she would always love Seiya… that she would always choose Seiya.

It was overwhelming Seiya. Kiyoko knew that and she finally pulled away. She looked at Seiya who was speechless as tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Kiyoko spoke to Seiya, her voice just above a whisper, "Now you know everything, everything I felt and everything I am ashamed of. There is no amount of apologies in this universe that could make up for what I did to you."

Swallowing her tears Seiya could not stop the words from coming out of her mouth, "What does your gallant knight, Haruka, say to all of this?" Her heart still felt shattered and she didn't know what to do with those feelings.

Kiyoko had expected something like that from her hot-tempered wife. If Seiya was in pain, her words could cut like daggers. She also felt she deserved it or worse really. Taking a deep breath, Kiyoko replied gently, "I do not know what Haruka would say or how she feels about any of this... When I died… Well, our bond was broken and I have not spoken to her since then." She saw the astonished expression on Seiya and so she pushed on, before another dagger could come her way, "I will keep the wall between our minds as long as you wish it, but I have no desire to be bound to anyone else ever again. I have always loved you Seiya Kou and will continue to do so as long as I exist. There is no one that could claim my heart like you, nor do I wish anyone else to do so. I will wait for you forever if that is what you wish."

The desire to believe Kiyoko burned in Seiya's heart, but she was still too wounded to do so. She stood and snapped, "What about when you go back to Earth?"

"Honestly? I have a feeling that I may find out what it is like to be truly alone for the first time," She took a step closer to Seiya, putting their faces just inches apart. Kiyoko told her, "I know you do not believe me, but I mean it when I say I will wait. You are the only one for me." That said, Kiyoko leaned in and kissed Seiya's cheek which was still wet and salty from her tears. Then she turned and walked back out to the balcony in silence.

Seiya felt a burning in her heart, a burning that scared her more than anything did. Therefore, she forced herself to turn and leave before she could act on it.

Standing on the balcony, Kiyoko listened to Seiya leave. When the doors closed, she allowed herself to feel the pain in her heart, collapsing to her knees in tears. She did not have long to stay that way. There was another difficult conversation to be had today. Kiyoko still needed to talk to Haruka.

6 Page


	29. Chapter 29: Saying Goodbye to a Rose

_**Chapter 29: Saying Goodbye to a Rose**_

 ***Haruka***

She and Michiru prepared the ship in silence. Setsuna was off with Michiko, laying the foundation of the rules Michiko would have to live by now. It was part of the bargain that allowed the princess to live; so neither Haruka nor Michiru minded. Haruka was so happy that Kiyoko and Michiko were both alive, but something inside of her ached. She had become so accustomed to the bond Haruka shared with Kiyoko before she dies that it made her feel lonely without it. That loneliness made her feel guilty. She should not be lonely with Michiru by her side, but it was simply bizarre not feeling that connection with Kiyoko anymore. What was worse was that Haruka was sure Kiyoko was avoiding her.

Breaking into Haruka's thoughts, Michiru put her hand on Haruka's shoulder, "Are you ready to talk about it now?" Michiru had actually asked Haruka how she felt as soon as Haruka told her the bond was gone, but she could not talk about it.

Haruka drew in a breath and replied to Michiru with a question," I don't know Michi. What is there to say?"

"Oh Haruka, you and I both know that you have plenty to say, perhaps it is more a matter of I am not the one you need to say it to," Michiru spoke with a melancholy tone and a sad smile.

"She doesn't want to see me. Besides, I belong at your side. That is where I want to be. I love you Michi," Haruka meant what she said. She genuinely wanted to be by Michiru's side for all eternity. Haruka also sincerely believed that Kiyoko did not want to see her. If she did, she would have come and found her.

Michiru shook her head and kissed Haruka on the cheek, "I know that Haruka. You do not have to convince me. However, I think you are wrong about Kiyoko. Moreover, I think you need to see her. Go. I will be fine finishing up here. You cannot leave Estara without talking to her, and give her my love as well." She let her hand slip and went back to the preparations for the ship.

Haruka stood there a bit dumbfounded for a moment. What had she done to deserve a partner as understanding as her Michi? For the life of her, Haruka could not think of a single thing… However, she was more grateful than words could ever say. With real fear in her heart, Haruka set out to find Kiyoko. Even though they were not connected psychically anymore, she was sure she knew where to find her.

 ***Kiyoko***

After crying on the balcony for a long time, Kiyoko had worked to get herself cleaned up and looking like the queen she was again. She was just about to head out to find Haruka when she heard the knock and sensed her presence. It was a bit unnerving that Haruka would come looking for her like this, since their connection had been broken. Clearing her throat, Kiyoko called, "Come in Haruka."

Haruka entered, closing the door gently behind her and coming to stand about the same distance from Kiyoko that Seiya had. She was having Deja-vu and was not certain she cared for it at all. However, Haruka did not bother to bow. She cut straight to it, "It feels like you have been avoiding me Kiyoko."

With their bond broken, Kiyoko could have attempted to lie to Haruka, though it still would have most likely failed. She clasped her hands together and fiddled with her fingers, "I have been avoiding you Haruka."

She saw the cut her remark made all over Haruka's face and then Haruka snapped, "Why have you been avoiding me?" Kiyoko saw how difficult this was for Haruka. She did not like talking about feelings, but Kiyoko knew she could not keep this bottled up. More than likely, Michiru had actually encouraged her to come here before they left. Again, Kiyoko owed Michiru a debt.

"I am sorry Haruka, but I could not bring myself to face you sooner," Kiyoko replied, her voice small and tears beginning to well up in her eyes. She had spent a lot of time trying to determine the best way to tell Haruka that she was glad their bond had been broken and that she was determined to make things right with Seiya. There was no good way.

Haruka lifted a hand as if she wanted to touch Kiyoko, but let it fall again. Her voice husky when she said, "After everything we have been through together, you couldn't face me?" She stared at Kiyoko with a perplexed expression.

"Haruka… We cannot go back to the way things were. I cannot at least. I cannot continue to pretend the feelings that finally came to the surface do not exist, not anymore," She felt the first tears wet her cheeks as she spoke those words.

It was as if Kiyoko had punched Haruka right in the gut with that statement. It took her a moment to respond, "Don't cry. Why are you crying?" Somehow, it really was a mystery to Haruka. How could knowing you love someone make someone so sad and Kiyoko was clearly sad.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Kiyoko told her, "I love you Haruka, I always have. I know that now. However, that changes nothing except the level of pain I inflict on Seiya!"

Hearing Seiya's name angered Haruka. Everyone felt so sorry for poor Seiya, but no one looked at how much Kiyoko had suffered or even how she suffered. Haruka was not normally the type to acknowledge that she was suffering, but she was. She snapped, "You can't control how Seiya responds to things and you have to stop punishing yourself like this!"

"Listen to yourself Haruka! I suppressed my soul mate's memories. I deceived nearly everyone I hold dear about who my child's other parent was! In addition, I put all of you in danger to clean up my mess… My lack of self-control in the twentieth century," Kiyoko retorted, raising her voice nearly to a yell, which was not common for her.

Her ears hurt at the sound of Kiyoko blaming everything on herself. She tried to keep her voice calm and shifted her footing as she told her, "You were trying to protect Seiya and Michiko. As far as letting everyone believe she was my child, you were not alone in that Kiyo-chan. I wanted it to be real… Part of me wanted it to be with Michiru…. However, I wanted it nonetheless. I love Michiru, and I would never leave her side… But you and I both know you are not the only guilty of those _dangerous thoughts_ , as you called them on our journey here."

She knew that Haruka had some of those same thoughts, but again… it changed nothing for either one of them. Looking at Haruka, Kiyoko saw that she was fighting tears and it pained her as much as it frustrated her. She asked Haruka, "Why are you fighting back tears? You are free now. You no longer have to be stuck with me inside of your head."

Anger crossed Haruka's features and she spat back, "Free? What if I didn't mind having you inside my head?" She balled her fists at her sides.

"Haruka… I should have never forced myself there to begin with. It was wrong and a betrayal to Seiya, Seiya whom I love and want to spend eternity with… If she ever forgives me," Her voice had gone from nearly yelling to nearly a whisper now. More tears escaped down Kiyoko's cheeks.

The agony in Kiyoko's voice pulled at Haruka and she couldn't stop the question that came next, "What will you do if she never forgives you?" She wasn't sure what kind of response she was expecting or even wanting.

Kiyoko saw what Haruka was asking even if Haruka did not. She replied honestly, "I will rule Estara alone then. These people need me and this is my home. That will never change and I will never come back to Earth permanently Haruka." She paused and forced her tears back, continuing with a thoughtful tone now, "It would not work anyway, not now. You and I both know who we belong with and it is not each other. Michiru has always been your other half and Seiya mine. It seems time and space cannot even change that. If she does not forgive me then I will spend eternity waiting and hoping. If it were Michiru, what would you do?"

Once again, Kiyoko had brought Haruka up short. She knew the answer; Haruka was sure of that much. Her shoulder slumping slightly in concession, Haruka said aloud what they both knew, "I would wait forever too."

"Then allow me to follow my heart Haruka and do what is right. You are one of the people who taught me to do that. Let me make you proud," Kiyoko said as she finally allowed her arms to drop from her sides.

Haruka's heart swelled with a jumble of pride, love, and sorrow. Sometimes she wished Kiyoko had never met Seiya, nevertheless Kiyoko was right. Seiya was her other half and Haruka needed to accept that. Seiya had tried to accept Haruka and Kiyoko's closeness; and in her own way, Haruka had betrayed that. That was dishonorable and Haruka did not think of herself as a dishonorable person. She had to adhere to all of the lessons she had taught Kiyoko and step aside. With that in mind, Haruka stepped forward to hold Kiyoko one last time. She was happy that Kiyoko didn't stop her. With a deep breath and a kiss on the top of Kiyoko's head Haruka uttered words she never thought that she would, "Follow your heart then. I won't stand in the way anymore. Nevertheless, I can't say I will stop watching over you… However, I won't come between you and Seiya again. I promise." She took a step back and saw that Kiyoko was crying again. Haruka wiped the tears from her face and told her, "I love you Kiyo-chan. You are as beautiful as the roses you make grow just by being there and so is your heart. I hope she realizes what she has. I have to go now. Michiru is waiting. She said to give you her love." Haruka turned and just before she reached the door she whispered, "Goodbye Kiyoko."

Kiyoko felt all alone again. It was a feeling she knew she needed to get used to, but it was still an arduous thing. She had made her choice and held no regrets about that… The regrets she held in her heart were about the things she had done that had led her here. Kiyoko laid eyes on her own reflection and knew that she needed to compose herself. She was a queen and her people needed her to be strong. The task that lay ahead would not be simple and she needed to be done with it as quickly as possible so that she could return home…. In the depths of her heart, she hoped that she would not rule alone forever though.

5 Page


	30. Chapter 30: Hope is Painful

_**Chapter 30: Hope is Painful**_

 ***Seiya***

It was time for the Outer Senshi and the Shitenou to leave. Seiya could care less about Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. However, she respected the Shitenou who had been willingly serving her people. They sacrificed time with the ones they loved to do so... Love… Love was a touchy subject. Her mind wondered as she walked out to see the Shitenou off with Taiki and Yaten. She could feel the barrier Kiyoko had put between them and so Seiya knew her mind was her own and so she could think whatever she wanted. Not that she wanted to admit it, Seiya still loved Kiyoko deep in her heart. She knew that she always would. She always had. But the pain in her heart… The wounds were too entrenched for Seiya to act on that love. Would that change? Right now, she didn't have answer to that question and wasn't sure if she ever would. Yaten swore and it brought Seiya out of fog of her thoughts. Looking ahead she saw the reason for Yaten's attitude.

Apparently they were early. The only people out there were Haruka and Michiru. Even Setsuna was nowhere to be seen. Seiya in her mind too. This was the last thing she wanted, unfortunately it was clear that she and the others had been seen. She felt Taiki's arm on hers, "We can go back Seiya. They'll understand." Seiya saw a sense of pleading in Taiki's eyes. Seiya was sure that Taiki just wanted them to leave without incident. So she stood there, as if she were frozen while she considered Taiki's words.

As fate would have it, Seiya saw a similar exchange going on between Haruka and her lover by the ship. No matter how much she may regret it later, Seiya felt if Haruka had something to say to her then she couldn't just walk away. Her decision made, Seiya broke free of Taiki's arm and strode forward to the ship and the two Senshi who had the largest hand in ruining her happiness…. Not that she was absolving Kiyoko… Or Setsuna…

When she reached the two of them, Seiya could feel Taiki and Yaten on her flanks. She wasn't sure if they would try and stop her if it came to violence. However, she wasn't sure she cared either way. Haruka stood across from her with her arms crossed and Michiru at her right side. She spoke in that husky voice she used on Seiya, "What do you want Seiya? I know you aren't here for some heart felt goodbye."

"That's for damn sure," Seiya snapped back at her, unconsciously mirroring her posture. She spoke frankly, "We came to say goodbye to Kunzite and the others. They're honorable men who deserve our respect." She allowed the implication of that to hang in the air.

Haruka felt Seiya's words cut her like a blade, though she would never show it. It was an echo of her own thoughts when she had said goodbye to Kiyoko…. The thought of her brought her words back to Haruka's mind...

 _… If she does not forgive me then I will spend eternity waiting and hoping…._

The idea of Kiyoko alone like that frustrated Haruka to no end. She could not and would never be the one to be by Kiyoko's side, not to mention the way she had wronged Seiya. Regardless she hated that Seiya was too prideful to get over herself and tell Kiyoko she still loved her. Haruka was one hundred percent sure she did. So she snapped, "You talk about honor, yet when things got tough you walked away from a beautiful rose with the purest of hearts… from the woman you love and pledged your life to when you married her." She knew it was a low blow, but it was reflex.

"You have NO RIGHT to talk to me about Kiyoko," Seiya snapped back as her hands balled into fists at her sides. Haruka's words made her angry, yet they filled her with guilt at the same time.

Seiya was right, to some extent anyway. Haruka hated that thought. Nonetheless, she may have promised Kiyoko not to come between her and Seiya but she also promised to continue looking out for her. Some people may see her remark as the former, however she saw it as the latter. Haruka wanted Seiya to get past this pain and make Kiyoko happy again. She knew Seiya was the only one who could. Still, she couldn't bring herself to be open with Seiya as she was with Michiru and Kiyoko. It would never happen. So her brutal side tended to take over as she tried to make points to Seiya. She arched an eyebrow at Seiya and asked her, "I have no right? Maybe, maybe not. Nevertheless, I have a responsibility. She is one of the royal line I serve and very precious to me. Likewise, her happiness means something to ME." Her emphasis on the last word may have been a bit much. It was out there now at any rate.

Seiya's blood was at a boil by this point. As a result, she yelled, "Are you trying to say that I don't care about her happiness?" She could feel the reason leaving her, but she wasn't sure she cared at this point.

Haruka could see the potential for violence in Seiya and was ready to summon her space sword if necessary. Her retort was sharp, "Do you? She stands alone, crying over you day after day with no end in sight. Yet you can't swallow your pride."

Seiya was just about to give in to her rage and punch Haruka right across the jaw when she heard Usagi's commanding voice, "ENOUGH! This is pointless and it ends now!" It was not often that Usagi used that voice. Seiya never felt that it suited her.

She saw Haruka and Michiru go rigid and bow to Usagi. Somewhere inside Seiya was amused by the sight. When she turned she saw Usagi, wearing a long pink gown that flowed, followed closely by the four Shitenou carrying their bags. Setsuna walked at the rear of the group, her face a mask for stone. Seiya wondered where Kiyoko was. She was positive that Kiyoko wouldn't let them leave without a goodbye.

Usagi and the others reached them and she hugged each of the Shitenou. Then she turned to the Outer Senshi. Pluto had come to stand with the other two which didn't surprise Seiya at all. She spoke to them with a formality that also what not common for Usagi, "Make sure that you all get back to Earth alright. I cannot say what kind of reception you'll receive, nonetheless it is where you belong. I will see you in about a week." Her eyes zeroed in on Haruka, "Please remember that words can do as much damage as action Uranus." Then she shifted her attention toward Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten, "Let's get back to preparing things for my trip back with Kiyoko and the Life Crystal."

Seiya was flabbergasted at Usagi's coolness towards Haruka and the others. Usagi was kind to a fault. She must be immensely pissed off at them to act this way. Usagi began walking back to the castle, giving the Starlights a look that clearly instructed them to follow her. When Seiya looked at Taiki and Yaten they were obviously in shock too. The three of them exchanged shrugs and started following Usagi. When there was just a bit of distance between the group and the ship, Seiya looked behind her and felt her anger still stabbing her heart like a white-hot poker. Seiya may forgive Kiyoko one day, but she would never forgive Haruka.

 ***Kiyoko***

… _. Two days later…_

She found them playing around the great fountain. Kiyoko stood and watched her girls. Ruka manipulating the water and trying to spray Michiko with it. Michiko moving in a blur to get out of the way. Yes, Kiyoko had been blessed with the most amazing children. She had spent most of the last two days in her room. The only ones who had come to see her were Usagi, Taiki, and young Michiko. Michiko had come to see her once and Kiyoko had told her newest daughter to go and spend time with Seiya and the others. Kiyoko felt that was important, more important than her own needs at the moment. Usagi had come to check on Kiyoko, but was mostly respectful of her desire to be alone. Taiki had come by twice and the two talked briefly. Taiki still could not say she understood Kiyoko's choices, but she wanted her to know that she supported her as queen. Kiyoko could not express her depth of gratitude for that support.

Michiko caught sight of Kiyoko first and moved in that same blur of motion to approach her. She stopped and smiled at her mother, "Good afternoon mother. Ruka and I were just playing around, practicing our skills." She must had seen the pain that still lined Kiyoko's features because she followed up her statement by asking, "Is everything okay?"

Kiyoko reached out and ruffed Michiko's hair just a little, trying to banish that pain from her exterior, "Do not worry about me sweetheart. I am glad you and Ruka are getting along."

Just then, Ruka came to stand by Michiko and she bowed curtly, "Good afternoon mother," Ruka not calling Kiyoko mamma cut her and she knew it. She went on with a frank look and tone, "Michiko and I are getting doing just fine. I don't blame the innocent for anyone else's mistakes."

Kiyoko deserved that. She fought against letting that pain out and replied, "That is good Ruka. You are going to be an excellent big sister to Michiko." She saw Michiko shifting uncomfortably. It was obvious that Michiko had taken on a more reserved personality than Ruka would ever possess. Inhaling, Kiyoko told her daughters, "Your grandmother and I are leaving at first light tomorrow and so I wanted to see you before I left. I promise to return as quickly as possible." Her eyes shifted as she said, "Michiko, I want you to spend some time with your Papa, she is the best parent you could ask for."

Michiko nodded, "I will mother. We've started spending time together already, but thank you." She paused, sparing a glance for Ruka before hugging Kiyoko, "Be safe mother. I love you." Just as quickly she pulled away and was gone in that blur she liked to move in.

That left Ruka and Kiyoko standing there, staring at one another. Kiyoko was not certain of what she should say. One of the things Kiyoko was doing to make amends to everyone was to keep her powers to herself as much as she could. As a result, she could see the anger and pain on Ruka but could not sense it. It was Ruka who ended up breaking the silence, "Have a safe journey mother." Tears threatened her eyes as she continued, "I want you to know that I do still love you, but I can't forgive you for everything that happened… Not yet anyway… Goodbye." She ran off as fast as her feet would take her, Kiyoko staring after her as she stood there fighting back her own tears.

 ***Seiya***

In spite of herself, Seiya went with Taiki and Yaten to see Kiyoko and Usagi off. It was sunrise and when she walked toward the two beings of the Silver Millennium, Seiya couldn't help but be dazzled by Kiyoko's beauty as the light hit her. Damn, she thought to herself. She was still so angry, yet here she was unable to keep herself from being captivated. Finally, they reached the two and she saw Usagi holding a small satchel of purple with golden symbols on it. Seiya recognized it as a protective spell that Kiyoko must has cast for their journey.

Usagi smiled at the Starlights and addressed them gently, all traces of that firm royalty from the day the Outers left gone, "Thank you for coming to see us off. You didn't have to do that." Her eyes locked with Seiya's for the briefest of seconds.

Seiya shook her head, "Of course we did Odango." She grabbed Usagi into a tight hug that made her laugh. As soon as Seiya set her down, Taiki and even the cold Yaten followed suit.

Kiyoko cleared her throat and addressed the three of them, "Thank you. It means a great deal to me that you came." She paused and chewed her lip the way Seiya knew she did when something serious was on her mind or she was worried. Then Kiyoko told them, "You have something to consider…. I have given this much thought…. I will always watch over Estara. It is my home. But I am entrusting the three of you with deciding whether or not you still want me to rule here." She folded her hands at her waist, fiddling with her fingers like she did when she was nervous. Seiya wasn't sure whether to be amused or irritated at how well she knew Kiyoko's mannerisms. Then what Kiyoko said sunk in.

Seiya looked around at Taiki, Yaten, and Usagi. They all looked as stunned as she felt, perhaps Usagi even more so. She spoke before she realized it, "You would step down from the throne?" The sight of Kiyoko nodding in response knocked the wind out of Seiya.

It was Taiki who spoke next, "That is ridiculous my queen. As I told you, I do not understand every choice you made. Regardless, there is no one else I wish to serve." She bent to one knee before Kiyoko.

Yaten looked at Seiya, clearly unsure of what to say or do. Swallowing her shock, Seiya replied to Kiyoko, "You are a good queen. I took an oath to serve you and I stand by that." It felt strange, but Seiya was genuine with her words. She joined Taiki, despite the pain it caused her.

"I will continue to serve you as I have your Majesty," was all that Yaten said as she joined the others.

Seiya saw Usagi's proud expression as her eyes gazed upon the Starlights. She was acknowledging her pride in their continued commitment. It was just like Usagi to say so much with only a smile. When Seiya looked at Kiyoko there were tears on her cheeks. She spoke firmly as her eyes locked with Seiya's, "Do not serve me. Serve our people. Now please stand." She turned her eyes to Usagi, "We should go mother. There is much to be done." Usagi nodded at her.

They all stood, Taiki going over and giving Kiyoko a hug that she returned tightly. Seiya saw Yaten bow, but she made no move to hug their queen. When Taiki stepped back the two of them nodded and turned to leave without Seiya.

Kiyoko looked at Seiya and Seiya could swear there was longing in her sorrowful deep blue eyes. She spoke in a timid voice, looking at Seiya as if no one else existed, "I am sorry… For everything. I always have and always will love you Seiya. I am prepared to spend eternity showing you that. Goodbye my love."

She watched, speechless, as Kiyoko took Usagi's hand and the two of them disappeared in a spiral of silver and golden light. Seiya couldn't stop herself from staring up after them, her heart torn but happy to hear Kiyoko call Seiya her love. She hoped Kiyoko meant what she said. Seiya had a feeling Kiyoko's resolve would be tested sooner rather than later. Turning to head back to the castle, Seiya wiped the tears she had kept away until she was alone.

…. Until we meet again….

The End

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has continued to stick with Kiyoko, Seiya, and everyone else through this difficult leg of their journey. I hope you will continue to hang around as there is more to come! Please feel free to leave a review or drop me a message with your thoughts on this story or any other part of the series!


End file.
